


Seeking Comfort

by Signature_smirk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anxiety, BDSM, Depression, Dom Derek, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nightmares, Nonsexual Punishment, Pack Bonding, Pack House, Panic Attacks, Post Nogistune, Running Away, Spanking, Sub Stiles, Subdrop, Subspace, bdsm relationship, derek is a great alpha, hale family is alive, will as tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signature_smirk/pseuds/Signature_smirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a sub, Derek is both a Dom and an alpha. When Stiles begins shutting down after the nogistune, he turns to Derek as his alpha for help. </p><p>Derek offers help as a friend, an alpha and a Dom. </p><p>Their relationship blossoms and they want to take it further but Derek is worried because Stiles still isn't 18. </p><p>-----</p><p>After the nogistune. The pack is strong and Derek is a great alpha. Couples form, as well as Sterek. The Hale family is still alive and well. Stiles is 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hasn't been edited, probably shit, enjoy :) I appreciate any feedback x

Stiles is a sub, no doubts about it, even without looking at his medical records. Whilst yes he is boisterous and full of life, he feels guilty often and needs discipline to keep him inline. 

He grew up with a fascination with the sub bracelets people wore. When he was young he only had a plain blue one but over the years he got more and more so he could pick and choose which one he wanted to wear. 

The bracelet let anyone dealing with him know he was a sub. So doms treat him differently. They try to be more gentle than stand off-ish. 

Stiles isn't ashamed of being a sub like a lot of people are. He likes having rules so he knows what he can and can't do. He likes not having to make important decisions himself because his dad, his legal dominant at the moment, makes them for him. 

 

Derek is a Dom, as well as an alpha. Werewolves are common knowledge in Beacon Hills, they live peacefully with humans and help a lot with the emergency services. 

Because of his status and his little rag tag pack he is their alpha and dom. Well, he isn't but that's how their dynamic works. The power he holds over them both as a Dom and alpha makes the pack crave discipline from him, especially the subs. 

Beacon Hills has settled down. Nothing has happened since the nogistune attack but it's still trying to recover from that alone. Stiles is the main one that needs help, but he refuses. As obedient as he can be, he's a stubborn little fucker. 

His dad, Derek and Scott have all tried to convince him to let Derek help. Stiles, though human, is affected strongly by pack status and is treated as pack. He is pack, so Derek punishing him would have more of an impact compared to his dad or Scott doing it. 

"Stiles, you haven't eaten for like two days, dude," Scott calls through his bedroom door. Stiles is zoned out, the sleeping tablets he's taken haven't worked and he hasn't slept in three days. His eyes are dark and dead, his skin almost translucent and his bones becoming more apparent. 

"Do you want me to spank you?" Scott asks, using his Dom voice a little bit. It makes him feel bad, using it on his friend, but it needs to happen. "Or should I get your dad to? Or Derek? I'm sure you'd obey your alpha."  
"Scott, I don't need a punishment!" Stiles says back, glad Scott can hear him without him shouting. 

"I'm not letting you drop again, Stiles. Admit that you need help. No one is going to think any less of you," Scott reassures.   
"Scott?" Stiles asks, voice small and broken. "Can you take me to Derek's?"

Finally. 

Stiles doesn't speak at all on the car journey to Derek's loft. It's in the process of being done up, Derek wanting it to be a pack house eventually. Scott focuses on the road and trying to calm Stiles through their bond. 

"Stiles," Scott repeats for the fourth time before Stiles responds. He blinks his eyes a couple times and looks at Scott.   
"Yes?"  
"You need to get inside. Let's go," he encourages. 

Derek opens the door and welcomes them in, smiling tightly at Scott.   
"You go home," he says gently. "You've done well. I'll text you how he is a little later, okay?"  
"Thank you," Scott sighs in relief and deflates a little. 

Stiles doesn't show any response to Derek placing a cold bottle of water against his neck, which would usually end up in a fit of surprised laughter.   
"Hey, Stiles," Derek says slowly, voice gentle so he doesn't startle him. 

"Stiles I want you to go and shower for me. D'you think you can that or do you want some help?" He asks kindly, soothing hands rubbing Stiles' arms.   
"Help, please," Stiles murmurs embarrassedly, looking at the floor.   
"There is nothing wrong with needing help every now and then. We're going to get you in the shower, eat some dinner and then we'll talk about a punishment."

Stiles begins to shake his head and try to protest but Derek shushes his mumbled excuses. They walk upstairs together, Derek supporting Stiles as they go. 

When they get to the bathroom Derek begins tugging at Stiles' top.   
"Off, Stiles. Now."

Stiles strips down clumsily and, with Derek's firm assistance, steps into the shower. He needs a little guidance with what soapy, gooey stuff goes where but he manages. Derek has to help hold him upright when he gets shampoo in his eyes and begins to slip. 

"There we go, Stiles," Derek soothes, wiping the suds away from his eyes. Stiles collapses against his chest and Derek feels his heart break a little when he can hear Stiles' sniffles and smell his tears. 

He brings him into the bedroom, holding him close so he doesn't have to walk. Stiles whines and shakes his head when Derek tries to detach them. 

"Love, it's just so you can get some clothes on. Yeah?" 

Stiles reluctantly leans back so Derek can pull one of his Henleys over Stiles' head and a pair of joggers up his legs. He ruffles Stiles' hair gently before he pulls him to stand up. 

"You want a burger? We can order pizza?" Derek suggests. Stiles just presses his face into Derek's chest. Derek chuckles and rubs his back. "I'll choose then. Let's go downstairs."

He sits Stiles on the couch, draping a blanket over him before he goes to order a pizza and some curly fries- his favourite food always cheers him up a bit so hopefully it'll do the same for Stiles. 

When he goes back into the living room Stiles is lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling blankly.   
"Stiles look at me," Derek demands. Stiles' head snaps toward him, lips parted. 

Derek sits down on the armchair and waves his hand for Stiles to come over. Stiles walks over to him, stopping in front of him.   
"Will you kneel for me Stiles?" Derek asks as he places a pillow between his feet. He doesn't want to force Stiles into anything. 

Stiles drops to his knees, landing softly on the pillow. He ducks his head and wriggles until he's comfortable. Derek threads his fingers through Stiles' hair and scratches lightly at his scalp. Stiles hums and leans into the touch. 

"How d'you feel?" Derek asks.  
"Sad. Guilty. Bad. Small," Stiles whispers, eyes welling up with tears again. "I'm so tired, Derek. So tired."  
"Do you still have the nightmares?" Derek asks wearily. Stiles nods, wiping his eyes quickly. "Dinner is going to be a little longer than expected. So we can get the punishment over with now if you'd like."  
"How?" Stiles whispers. 

"I want you to stand up and come over my lap," he says softly. "Whenever you're ready."  
"Am I bad?" Stiles asks.   
"You've been bad by not looking after yourself. But you're not bad because of what happened. This isn't to right any wrongs. This is to make you feel better."

Stiles stands on wobbly legs, hands resting on the waistband of his joggers.   
"Off?" He asks.   
"Not today," Derek answers, an encouraging hand on the small of his back. Stiles nods to himself and sighs before he lays himself across Derek's lap. His cheeks feel hot and he can feel his mind going quiet already, which for him is very rare. 

Derek keeps his arm on Stiles' back so he is held down, listening carefully for any sign of anything bad. Stiles takes a deep breath in and releases it, relaxing into Derek and allowing himself to be held down. 

"You think you can count them?" Derek asks. Stiles nods. "Good."

Now if this were any other situation Stiles would be rock hard against Derek's thigh but in his current state he can't even bring himself to enjoy the attention from the man he's been crushing on for so long. 

Derek smacks his hand down and Stiles cries out, surprised, before choking out a quiet 'one!' He is about to turn and ask Derek why he has stopped when a harder slap hits his right cheek. 

"Two!" Stiles gasps, tensing up.   
"Relax," Derek says. He strokes his hand soothingly up Stiles thigh until the boy has relaxed enough to take more. 

Derek keeps a steady rhythm and he hits with the same force each time, making more tears spring to his eyes. His voice is thick and wet as he counts out the last numbers. 

"10, all done," Derek finalises and pulls Stiles to straddle his lap. Stiles tucks his face into Derek's neck and clings to him tightly as he cries. Derek's hand rests at the base of his neck, squeezing slightly as his other rubs his back soothingly. 

"Thank you," Stiles whimpers, fitting against Derek's chest nicely.   
"That's okay, you were such a good boy, Stiles. I'm really proud of you."

Stiles relaxes even more at that, his mind clear and slightly slow.   
"So we can eat the food when it gets here and then I want you to stay the night so I can keep an eye on you. Is that okay?"  
"Yes," Stiles mumbles, yawning sleepily. 

"Hey, stay awake. I know you're super tired but I want you to sleep all night through. We'll eat and then sleep," Derek amends, smoothing down Stiles' hair. 

Derek puts on Star Wars, Stiles having left his DVD at the loft after pack night.   
"I'll get you some water," Derek says and moves Stiles so he is comfortable but still sat up. 

Derek keeps an easy conversation going until the food arrives, bringing it in and setting it out on the coffee table.   
"I've got some hot chocolate if you want some before bed? It's my mums recipe. We used to have it before we went to sleep and it always made us sleep through."  
"That'd be nice," Stiles smiles. "I like family recipes. I'll make you my mum's brownies one day."  
"Can't wait," Derek grins, nudging the box of curly fries towards Stiles.

"You're amazing," Stiles groans as he bites into one. "Thanks," Derek grins and grabs a slice of pizza. "How does your ass feel?" 

Stiles flushes lightly, clearing his throat.   
"It's uh- a little sore. But it's good, y'know?" Stiles mumbles.   
"That's good, Stiles. I'm glad it's helped you feel better. You can ask for that whenever you need it."  
"I'm not very good at asking for things."

Derek rests a gentle hand on his knee, thumb rubbing back and forth.   
"Maybe if you feel like you need discipline and the pack are round or you don't want to say you can come and kneel beside me. Does that sound okay?"   
"Y-yeah, I like the sound of that," Stiles smiles, looking down at Derek's hand. "I forgot to bring my phone. Can you text my dad for me?"

Derek rings him instead, putting the phone on speaker as he moves his arm for Stiles to curl into his side. Stiles, still slightly dizzy and clingy, makes a happy noise and tucks himself into Derek's chest. Growing up around Scott and then being his best friend when he was turned into a werewolf has certainly helped him be as tactile as one. 

"Hey, Derek, how's my kid? You looking after him?" The sheriff greets. Derek smiles and tightens his arm around  Stiles.   
"He's doing well, been very well behaved, you'll be pleased to hear."  
"I am glad to hear it. Is he there?"  
"Hi dad," Stiles yawns, still eating the pizza. 

"Hey kiddo, how you holding up?"  
"Good, Derek isn't lying to you. I've eaten and I'm going to sleep in a minute. Just wanted to talk to you. Feel a bit hazy."  
"That's good. I'm proud of you, Stiles. Now will you be good for Derek until tomorrow when Scott comes to get you?"  
"Yes, dad," Stiles sighs. "Are we having dinner with Scott and Melissa tomorrow?"  
"Yeah. I'll call you when I'm on lunch tomorrow. Be good, love you, kid."  
"Love you, too, dad."

Derek takes it off speaker and presses it to his ear. He gets up and walks to the kitchen. Stiles can hear the kettle but can't hear Derek talking so he busies himself with filling his stomach until Derek returns. 

"What were you talking to my dad about?" Stiles asks when Derek comes in with two mugs of hot chocolate and some biscuits.   
"He asked what we've been doing, what we plan on doing and whether I've spoken to you about some things yet."  
"What things?" Stiles asks immediately, anxiety beginning to flare up at the thought of what their conversation may hold. 

"Hey," Derek soothes, putting the cups down to wrap his arms around Stiles. Stiles nuzzles into his chest. "No need to be nervous. We'll go up to bed and sleep the whole night and then in the morning we'll talk. Okay? It's nothing bad, it's just about how you're feeling as a sub and what you're doing when you turn eighteen."  
"Okay. Thank you."

Stiles' breath hitches when he feels Derek's lips brush his forehead lightly.   
"Go on up, I'll be there in a sec. Good boy."

They sit in bed beside each other, Stiles feeling slightly awkward because it's Derek's bed. He feels like a nuisance and-  
"Stop thinking. Talk to me, I like hearing your voice," Derek says, avoiding the mental abuse Stiles was putting himself through. "I will tell you if you've been bad. And you haven't."  
"O-okay."

As they sip their drinks Stiles talks about wanting to get back to school but also being terrified, Derek recommends therapy and the blanch that he receives in response tells him it's something to talk about at a later date. 

"Do you want to take your shirt off? Your body won't regulate the heat as much as mine will and you'll overheat. I'll take mine off too, if that's okay, because skin contact is helpful when going through things like this."

Stiles chuckles and nods his head. He pulls Derek's Henley over his head and waits for Derek to do the same.   
"Take a breath, dude. You say I talk a lot. I trust you, it's okay," Stiles reassures, wriggling until he's comfortable beneath the covers. He can feel Derek shift behind him and an arm drapes over his waist. Derek lets it rest lightly until Stiles pulls it to his chest curling so his back is pressed against Derek's chest. 

"Night, Der. Thank you."  
"Night, Stiles. I'm very proud of you for how good you have been today."

Stiles falls asleep with a lazy smile on his face.

When he wakes up in the morning Derek is draped over his back, sweat making his skin shiny. He sits up, startled when he realises he hasn't had a nightmare. 

"Woah, what's up?" Derek asks, rubbing at his eyes.   
"Shit, sorry," Stiles blushes.   
"It's okay. What's wrong?" Derek asks again.  
"I haven't had a nightmare!" Stiles exclaims.   
"That's great," Derek grins, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist after lying down. He tucks his face into Stiles' hip, nuzzling the bare skin there. Stiles flushes and shivers. 

"It feels different now that I'm not dropped," Stiles murmurs.   
"Bad or good?" Derek asks, voice lower because he's tired.   
"It's still good, just feels different. I don't know- maybe it's just because I'm more aware, so it's a little embarrassing?"  
"Whys it embarrassing?" Derek says, sitting up so he's beside Stiles.   
"Because I have to be looked after like this," Stiles answers quietly. Derek's hand squeezes the back of his neck, making him shiver and relax. 

"I am made to look after people. You are made to be looked after. You are in my pack and I look after my pack. Understood?"  
"Yes, sir," Stiles gasps. "C-can I kneel for a little while?"  
"Yeah. You come kneel in the kitchen while I make us some breakfast."

Derek sets a cushion on the floor next to the freezer. Stiles smiles at him thankfully, shifting until he comfortable on the floor.   
"You're doing very well. Thank you for letting me help."

There is no need for Stiles to respond so he doesn't, just nods his head and looks at his knees.

"We'll talk about some important things over breakfast, okay?"  
"Yeah," Stiles answers, biting his lip and fidgeting now that his nerves have picked up again.   
"Sit still," Derek says and when Stiles looks up at him he finds that the werewolf isn't even looking at him. 

Derek makes chocolate chip pancakes, piles them onto two plates and sits at the table. He watches Stiles for a moment, listening to his heartbeat.   
"Come sit with me," he says, smiling gently at Stiles when he gets up and stretches his legs. "If you're going to be kneeling here often I could buy you a kneeling pad. My mum has ones, for any subs that visit the house, that are designed to distribute the pressure evenly so you don't get all stiff and achy."  
"You don't have to spend your money on me," Stiles disagrees with the shake of his head. "These are really nice."

"Let me treat you, look after you," Derek soothes. "I'm glad you like it. Now I've spoken to your dad and he says he wants you to consider my offer. I'd like you to consider it too.

I was thinking with everything that's happened recently and how it's affected you, you're getting older, too. We both may benefit from me becoming your legal Dom."  
H  
Stiles stops eating and just looks at the table, fingers stopping their prior drumming.   
"I understand that that's a big step and if you don't want to that's fine, but I really think it would do us both a lot of good. It would further our pack bond, you will have more discipline and be surrounded by the pack."  
"I don't need help- I'm fine-"  
"Stiles, you're anything but fine. Admit you need help and accept it from those who care," Derek interrupts. Stiles bites his lip, resting his head in his hands. 

"I-I don't know. Derek that's major! How would that work? Would I have rules? Would I stay here? Would it be exclusive? Would the pack know and know to report to you if I was bad?" Stiles rambles. He pauses for a moment. "Will it help with the nightmares?"  
"It's okay to be worried. We can have a couple of trial weeks so we can figure out how this'll work before we dive straight into it. We will do whatever is best for us, rules or no rules. The pack would know. We will figure it out, try different things to see what fits us best. And yes, it will help with the nightmares," Derek explains. 

Stiles continues to pick at his food as he mulls it over, avoiding his alphas gaze. Derek rests his hand on Stiles forearm and rubs gently.  
"You're safe with me, Stiles. I won't be angry if you say no, but I really do think it's the best thing for you."  
"O-okay."

"You'll try it?"  
"I'll do the trial thing you suggested," Stiles mumbles. He still doesn't look at Derek, heart beating quickly as Derek slips his hand down to hold his. And he knows that Derek can hear it.   
"Thank you for letting me help. D'you want to talk about how this'll work or do you want to go get dressed?"  
"I don't have any clothes?" Stiles says.   
"I've got clothes from each pack member just in case they need some when they're here. Didn't Erica tell you?"  
"No. She must've just taken them. Yeah, I'll get dressed and then we can talk. I-is that okay?" Stiles checks.   
"That's great, Stiles. You go hop in the shower and I'll bring your clothes in. While you're in the shower I'll ring your dad, okay?"  
"Yes. Thank you."

Stiles showers quickly, wrapping himself in a towel and sitting on the toilet seat. He takes a couple minutes to think about what's happened in the last twenty four hours. He agreed to be the legal sub of his long time crush, wall of muscle and alpha: Derek Hale. This will change so much- he's going to make a fool of himself-

Stiles' thoughts are interrupted by Derek resting a hand on his jaw and tipping his head do he looks at him.   
"Tell me your worries. Let me look after you," Derek whispers. He drops to his knees, cradling Stiles' face. "I know this is scary and you have lots of questions, but I don't want you to worry over it. Do you want your dad to drop you off back here after you've had dinner?" Derek asks.   
"I just want to go to sleep and be alone," Stiles sniffles. He wipes at his eyes and shrugs. "Yes please."

Derek sighs and kisses his forehead gently, smoothing out his hair. He pulls Stiles to stand up and tugs him in the direction of the bedroom.   
"You lie down and I'll wake you up when you need to get dressed if you haven't already woken up yourself."  
"Thanks," Stiles smiles sadly, tucking the blanket beneath his chin and pulling the towel out from around his waist.

 

When Derek next hears a peep from Stiles, it's because he's screaming. He's thrashing about and tangled in the bedsheets. Derek races up the stairs, pulling the sheets from Stiles and holding his shoulders until he stops fighting. 

"Stiles, it's okay, it's me, Derek. I've got you, Stiles, everything's alright," Derek soothes as he pulls Stiles to lie on his chest. Stiles' shoulders shake where Derek's hands hold him and he sobs into Derek's neck. Neither of them pay attention to his lack of clothing, a gentle hand running down Stiles' back. 

"Der," Stiles wails, hands fisted in his shirt. "Help me, I need help!"  
"Oh, love, I know. I know. And I'm here to help you, yes?" Derek comforts.   
"Yes," Stiles answers. He refuses to remove his head from Derek's shoulder.

They sit in silence, Derek listening carefully to Stiles' breathing and his heartbeat.   
"Hey, Stiles, we're going to get you feelings better. We'll do this together."  
"I want to try," Stiles repeats his earlier promise. "Try."  
"I know you do, sweetheart," Derek smiles. "So you're going to be a good boy and listen to my instructions. Aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," Stiles mumbles.   
"I'll help you get dressed and I want you to pick somethings for us to eat for lunch. You can help me make it."  
"Thank you," Stiles sighs.   
"It'll be tough for the next couple weeks, but we can do it. I'm always here."

Stiles gets dressed with Derek's help, simply raising and moving whatever limbs Derek tells him to so Derek can pull the fabric over him.   
Derek smiles warmly and fans his fingers out over Stiles' cheek. 

"Good boy. Let's go raid the fridge," he grins. Stiles smiles down at his lap, moving his legs to feel the texture of denim against his skin. He makes a noise and shifts again. Derek shushes him by squeezing his shoulder soothingly. 

While they're cooking Stiles manages to burn his hand, making a pained noise when Derek asks about it. He's all loose limbed and foggy headed.   
"Oh Stiles, why didn't you tell me?" Derek asks and brings him over to the sink. Stiles shrugs, refusing to look up at Derek. Derek runs it under some cold water and leeches the pain away, ruffling his hair. "I'm calling your dad."  
"No!" Stiles whines, eyes filling with tears. "I'll be a  
good, promise."  
"Stiles, I know you will," Derek soothes and cradles him against his chest.

They walk over to the couch still wrapped up in each other, Derek putting the phone on speaker. 

"What's up, Derek?" The sheriff asks.   
"Stiles had a nightmare and dropped again. I think he should stay here for now."

Stiles crumbles at his dad's sigh.   
"That's fine, just make sure he's okay. I want him to be okay."  
"I will," Derek says and they hang up. 

Derek's hands hold Stiles' thighs and hoist him up so he can wrap his legs around him. Stiles is taking deep, shuddery breaths as Derek carries him around like he's weightless. 

When they sit down again Stiles looks around, confused when he finds himself in the garden. 

"I want to go and get some stuff from your house, some clothes, whatever you want. And you can see your dad, Scott and Melissa. Then we'll come home, watch a film maybe and go to sleep."  
"A-are we going to make rules tonight?" Stiles asks shyly.   
"Tomorrow, love. Tonight we an focus on helping you feel better."

So they do as Derek said they would and it really helps Stiles relax, helps him stay a bit blurry. The good kind of blurry that makes him feel want and loved and cared for.

In the morning Derek wakes up because the bed is cold and Stiles isn't there. He searches the whole house, making a pained noise when he cannot find or smell him at all. Stiles won't answer his phone and any sign that he was ever here is gone. 

"Derek what's wrong?" Scott asks when Derek rings him. It's 5:30 in the morning.   
"Stiles has gone missing."


	2. Chapter 2

The pack all start to arrive at Derek's, messy hair and tired eyes. They hug Derek when they come in, wanting both to comfort and to be comforted. 

When they are all sat in the living room Derek clears his throat and cracks his knuckles.   
"Stiles and I have agreed to try out a Dom/Sub dynamic for a little while to let him decide whether he'd like me to be is legal dominant. But this morning, Stiles went missing. We need to get any scent trail we can and follow it."

He separates the group and tells them where to go and look, telling Allison to stay at the loft and cook/ order some food. 

The sheriff has been asked by Scott and Derek to wait to involve the police. So he agreed, reluctantly. 

They find him at twenty past nine in the preserve. He is curled into a little ball on the floor unconscious. It's Erica and Boyd that find him, so they tell Derek to get here, quick. 

It is raining hard and while the werewolves are unaffected, Stiles is worryingly pale and shivering, radiating pain. 

Derek growls when he sees him, goes and noses at his stomach. He nuzzles his way under one of Stiles' arms and Erica shifts so she can pull Stiles onto Derek's back properly. 

She shifts back and rubs her nose against Derek's chin to comfort him. They tell everyone to get back to the loft and then begin their journey back.

The sheriff is at the loft with Alison, pacing back and forth when Scott arrives. 

Everyone starts to come in, thirty seconds apart from each other. Derek comes in last with Stiles on his back. He shifts and carries Stiles over to the couch. The pack and his dad crowds around his body, but Derek stalks off, a frown etched into his face. 

When Stiles wakes up he's covered in pack members, overly warm but incredibly comfy. 

"Where's Derek?" He asks, everyone grinning at the sound of his voice.   
"He's uhm- gone out," Danny says, snuggling in further. Stiles tries not to look too disappointed. 

"Hey, kiddo," his dad says gently as he squats down in front of the pack to be level with his son.   
"Hi, dad," Stiles smiles sadly. John opens his arms and Stiles grins, standing so he can curl up with his dad. 

But when he stands he yelps loudly and falls, Scott catching him.   
"My ankle," Stiles pouts, staring down at the throbbing joint. "I need that."

Everyone chuckles.   
"We'll go the doctors, c'mon, my mums in today," Scott says gently. He helps Stiles hobble to the car, the sheriff following them. 

Stiles is quiet, still feeling blurry but now it is paired with a horrible weight on his shoulders and he feels sick.  
"Why did Derek leave?"  
"I don't know," Scott replies honestly. He watches his best friend's face fall and nod his head. 

Stiles and Scott go in together to be seen by Scott's mum. She sighs when she sees them and pats the bed. Scott helps Stiles jump up and sits in a chair next to him.   
"What happened?"

John stays outside and rings Derek, demanding to know where he is.   
"My son is in the hospital and you've just ran off when you promised me you'd look after him," he argues.   
"Why is Stiles at the hospital?"  
"He hurt his ankle."  
"I'm on my way."

Derek waits with the sheriff, foot tapping but eyes unfocused.   
"Derek, what's wrong?"  
"I uhm-" Derek sighs and shrugs.   
"Son, have you dropped?"  
"I'm not a-"  
"I know you're not a sub, but doms can drop, too. When they feel like they've failed their sub. Once we can leave we'll get you both feeling better, okay?"  
"Yeah," Derek murmurs. 

When Stiles is brought out to the waiting room, foot in a cast and crutches over his lap where he's sat in the wheelchair, Derek whines.   
"Oh hi, Derek!" Stiles waves. He is always happy after seeing Melissa, she was like a mum so she really helped with everything. Plus he felt pretty safe with her being able to fix him up. "I broke my ankle!" He exclaims.   
"How on earth did you manage that?" John asks, smiling though because Stiles seems to be a bit happier.   
"I don't know, can't remember anything after leaving the loft," Stiles says, eyebrows furrowing and the smile disappearing. 

Derek is silent until Stiles asks him a question.   
"Hey, you okay?"  
"I'm fine."

When they get to the loft Derek goes to see the pack and John wheels Stiles into the kitchen.   
"He's dropped," John says. "He needs a sub to look after. That's your job now, kid. Give him some easy tasks until he's back and then get him to do something bigger."  
"O-okay," Stiles nods. He hugs his dad tightly before he has to go to work and then Scott pushes him into the living room. 

Derek is sat with Isaac, who looks like he's reluctantly enjoying the treatment, on his lap, petting at him and holding him close. Everyone seems to have just left him to it, all on the other couch. 

Stiles chuckles and waves at the pack.   
"You broke it? Can I sign it?" Erica asks.   
"Maybe later," Stiles nods. 

Scott pushes him next to Derek's chair, hugging him quickly.  
"We need a proper catchup soon. Maybe you could stay at my house soon?"  
"That'd be nice. Hey Derek, can you take me upstairs so I can get changed?" 

Derek lifts his head from Isaac's neck and nods. He lets Isaac crawl off of his lap into the pack pile before he pushes Stiles to the bottom of the stairs. Stiles smiles and holds his arms up so Derek can pick him up. 

He wraps his legs around him best he can, resting his head on his shoulder.   
"Thank you for looking after me so well. I'm sorry for running away. I was just scared."  
"It's my fault. You should have been safe with me," Derek grumbles as he climbs the stairs. Stiles kisses his shoulder. 

"I made the decision. I was scared of what was going to happen. I'm sorry," he whispers. 

Derek sits him on the bed and pulls his top over his head.   
"We will make the rules later," Derek says. "If you still want to-"  
"I still want to," Stiles interrupts.   
"Okay. Let's get you into something warm."

He helps Stiles pull some warm pyjamas on, careful of his foot.   
"Thank you, Stiles smiles. 

Derek agrees easily, wanting to please the sub, when Stiles asks for a piggy back. 

"Can we have some food?"  
"Should be some left."

There's pizza left over from when Allison ordered it. He grabs a plate for himself and Stiles to share and arranges then on the couch. 

Stiles is in his lap, wrapped in Derek's arms and it seems like everything will be okay. 

 

A little later, when Derek and Stiles aren't blurry headed anymore, the pack goes out so they can talk in private. 

Stiles is sat on the couch, curled up beneath a blanket, Derek in the armchair. 

"So I know what rules I want but I want to know your opinions.

Your first rule is to be respectful. I understand you are very opinionated, but I'd like you to try and be as respectful to everyone as possible. 

Second rule, no swearing. 

Third, try to do as I say at all times. 

Fourth, always respond to my messages. If you're not with me I want to know you're safe. 

Fifth, try to take care of yourself. Take medication, try to eat and sleep, ask for help if you need it. 

You can always colour if you need to, no repercussions for that. 

Punishments will be things like spanking, having your privileges taken away. If you disagree with a punishment we will reconsider, if you feel like you need one you should ask, if you feel like either of us are angry we will do it later. 

If you want to add or change the rules we will sit down and talk it over. If you act in a way I consider misbehaving, but we haven't established in the rules, we will talk about the punishment following. 

The pack knows, they will know your rules, will text me if you misbehave around them. We will need a lot of open communication with this Stiles, I really hope we can do it."

Stiles nods his head.   
"Can we uhm-" he flushes and clears his throat. "For the punishments could we have a tally board so I know how many things I've done wrong and then have the punishments at the end of the week?"  
"Yeah. We'll do a tally for rewards, too, because that will help make you feel better."

Stiles closes his eyes and slumps against the couch.   
"Can I kneel for a little?"  
"Can you with your ankle in the cast?" Derek asks. Stiles' face drops a little.   
"Doesn't matter," Stiles mumbles. Derek sighs and sits next to him. He grabs onto Stiles' thighs and pulls him so he is straddling his lap, feet dangling over the edge of the couch. Stiles holds onto his shoulders as he settles back a little. 

"Better?" Derek asks hopefully.  
"Yeah. Thank you."  
"Our relationship won't be sexual, by the way. It is strictly for the Dom/sub experience," Derek murmurs, a hand resting on Stiles' hip. 

Stiles stays quiet, dipping his head and closing his eyes. Derek lets him float, decides to test something out. His hands take hold of Stiles' wrists and move them together behind his back. He squeezes them together like a set of restraints would do and watches for a reaction. 

And it's wonderful. Stiles relaxes even more, shivering. Derek watches as the goosebumps form on his skin, smiles to himself.   
"Good boy, Stiles. We have one more thing to talk about so I need you to come down a little."

Stiles takes a few minutes to himself before he curls against Derek's chest.   
"Yeah?" Stiles asks.   
"I want you to start going to therapy. I know you're scared, but they're there to help, right? Their main priority is helping you get better. My mum goes to a therapist that knows about the supernatural, so you can go to them. Okay?"

Stiles doesn't respond. Derek sighs and runs a hand through Stiles' hair.   
"Do I have to enforce it by putting it in your rules?" Derek asks. Stiles shakes his head. "Okay. Thank you. You want me to come with you?"  
"Yes please," Stiles whispers. Derek pats his thigh.   
"Good boy using your manners."

The next day Derek drops Stiles off at his dad's house, making sure he's settled before he leaves. Stiles giggles when Derek is dumbfounded with how to prop his leg up. 

"Der, I'm okay. Scott will be here in ten minutes, I'm not dropped," he says softly. Derek slumps, sighing.   
"Sorry. I just don't want to mess this up," Derek apologises.   
"Can you stay until Scott gets here? Explain my rules so he can tell you if I've been bad or not?" Stiles asks nervously.   
"Of course I can. Is it alright if I talk to all of the pack while you're here? Tell them your rules, how it's going to work?"  
"Yeah. How often are we going to see each other?"

"Well," Derek sighs and lets Stiles cuddle into him. "I want to see you at least once a day. I'll pick you up from school and we can spend some time together in the evenings. Maybe you can stay at mine when your dad is on nights so you're not alone. Or I could stay here if you wanted me to."  
"That sounds nice," Stiles smiles. He closes his eyes and sighs contently.   
"You've been really good, I'm very proud of you," Derek praises. Stiles beams, clearing his throat. 

When Scott knocks on the door Stiles jumps, relaxing when Derek soothes him.   
"It's okay."

He lets Scott in, hugging him.   
"Thank you for looking after   
Stiles when I wasn't there. You're a great alpha."  
"Thanks Derek." 

Stiles grins and lets out an 'umph' when Scott jumps onto him. Derek chuckles and sits on the chair opposite.   
"So Scott, we want everyone to know Stiles' rules so they can tell me if he misbehaves when I'm not around. I'm meeting with the pack now but I wanted to speak to you first."

Scott nods his head, smiling up at a blushing Stiles.   
"I knew your rules when your dad was your Dom, it's okay. Just need to make sure you aren't misbehaving, right?" He soothes. Stiles agrees quietly, averting his eyes.

Derek explains all of his rules, Scott listening carefully as he speaks. His phone buzzes a couple of times, but he ignores it until he's finished speaking. When he checks it he has lots of texts from the pack telling him to hurry up because they're all there. 

"I'm gonna go now, Stiles. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Stiles opens his arms for a hug when Scott moves out of the way. Derek grins, bending down to envelope Stiles in a tight hug. 

"Be a good boy, okay?"  
"I will," Stiles promises. "Thank your for helping me."  
"It's okay, love. Text me before you go to bed if I haven't messaged you."  
"Okay."  
They squeeze each other again before Derek hugs Scott and leaves.

Scott looks expectantly at Stiles after he hears  
Derek drive away.   
"What?" Stiles asks.   
"You've been crushing on Derek since you met him! Have you told him?"  
"Of course I haven't," Stiles groans. He looks at Scott, frowning. "What do I do?"  
"Tell him!" Scott urges.   
"Don't be stupid, Scott. That would only back fire. Derek could never like me like that and then he'd find it awkward and stop the whole thing we have right now," Stiles sighs. 

Scott pouts and holds his best friend tighter, cuddling him like he did as a kid when Stiles had a panic attack. Stiles nuzzles his face into Scott's neck, knowing that it comforts Scott to be scented. He licks Scott's neck and grins when Scott flicks him. 

"Derek's text you," Scott says as he hands Stiles his phone. They're lounging on the couch, television playing quietly in the background of their conversation.   
"Thanks."

'I hope you're being good, Stiles. Scott will tell me if you're not.'

'I'm being as good as can be. Thank you for looking after me xx'

"Shit- I put kisses! What if he thinks I'm flirting?" Stiles gasps.   
"You swore," Scott points out. Stiles' face drops.   
"Fuck," he breathes out, eyes getting teary already. He sits forward and rests his head in his hands.   
"Hey, Stiles, deep breaths. You're okay, let's ring Derek."  
"No! I've been bad and he'll want to break up and-"

"Stiles." Derek's voice breaks through his cries. Stiles wipes at his eyes.   
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Stiles sobs. Scott holds the phone closer to Stiles.   
"Oh no, Stiles, it's okay. I'm coming back. Scott can stay if you want him to but I will be there with you, too."

Scott holds him until Derek gets to the house, Derek cradling Stiles to his chest as he continues to cry. He smooths down Stiles' hair, shushing him quietly as he sits down on the couch. 

Scott smiles sadly and gestures to the door, pointing at himself. Derek nods his head. 

"Calm down, it's okay. What happened?"   
"I- I swore!" Stiles wails. He grabs a fistful of Derek's shirt.  
"Oh love, can you tell me why and what you said?" Derek asks, voice gentle and soothing.   
"Shit because I put kisses and didn't know if I should and I overreact. And when Scott told me I swore I said fuck," Stiles explains, sniffling and wiping his face on Derek's shoulder. 

Derek takes a moment to just hold Stiles and comfort him with touch.   
"Should we put this on the tally board then? And at the end of the week we'll deal with it."  
"Yeah. I'm sorry," Stiles repeats.   
"No worries. If you feel like you need to we will do your punishment now so you don't have to wait. When do you want it?"  
"Now please," Stiles says weakly.  
"Okay, good boy. We're going to do three spanks for each curse word so six in total. You lie over my lap now love."

Stiles goes to lie down but Derek stops him.   
"Underwear down," Derek says gently. "If you're not comfortable with that you can keep them on."

Stiles pulls them down, bending over and settling on top of Derek's thighs.   
"Do I have to count?" Stiles asks.   
"No, it's okay."

Derek squeezes his thigh gently, rubbing his hand over Stiles bum. He can feel Stiles getting hard against his thigh and bites his lip before he brings his hand down for the first time. 

Stiles whimpers, back arching and hands gripping Derek's jeans. He bites his lip hard to stop the embarrassing noises falling past his lips as Derek smacks him twice quickly. Each hit makes his head blurrier, thoughts slow and clouded. 

"I'm so sorry," Stiles whispers when his hips buck and he rubs his dick against Derek's jeans.   
"It's okay, Stiles. That's a normal reaction. Rather flattering too," Derek laughs lightly. "We can finish this and get you to the bathroom so you can take care of it."

He shushes Stiles when the pale boy whines and brings his hands down again. Stiles kicks his good leg, gasping at the even harder smack Derek delivers. Derek makes the last smack the hardest before he pulls Stiles' underwear up and cradles him to his chest. Stiles is sniffling and wiping the tears away from his face. Derek rubs his back comfortingly, shushing him and whispering soothing words. 

Stiles squirms, dick pressed to Derek in the best way. He moans and bites his fist.   
"Shit-I'm sorry," he groans.   
"It's okay, love. You look beautiful all flushed and worked up," Derek compliments. Stiles' eyes go wide and his heart skips a beat. After he's said it Derek realises just how stupid it was. 

He's always had a thing for Stiles and having him in his pack settled his wolf's need to find a mate. And the whole pack helped him become a better Dom. Derek still likes Stiles, can't remember feeling this strongly about another person. However, Stiles is young and now he is mentally ill because he is involved with Derek and the pack. Now Stiles is his sub. He needs to be careful with if and how he tells Stiles about his feelings for him. His main worry is if he tells Stiles and the boy agrees simply because of their dynamic. His wolf makes him form such quick and extreme feelings and he's sure that it won't take long before he explodes. 

"Let's get you to a bathroom," Derek says, breaking the stunned silence. "We can invite the pack over, yeah?"  
"Yeah," Stiles says quietly. He's still blurry, but he can't comprehend what was said to him. 

Derek carries him to the downstairs toilet and sets him down, patting his head and telling him to shout when he needs him. 

He sits on the couch and sighs, Scott coming down because he can hear that everything's over.   
"What was that about Derek?" Scott sighs.   
"Leave it, Scott," Derek grumbles, texting the pack to come over.   
"No, Derek. You can berate me all you want, but that's my best friend and I want to know what is happening."  
"I'll let you know when I do," Derek huffs. He stands up and rubs a hand over his face. "Want a drink?"  
"Coke," Scott nods. "I'll order some Chinese."

 

Not long later Stiles calls out for Derek, flushing when Derek helps him into his wheelchair.   
"Scott is ordering Chinese and the pack should be here in a few minutes. Want a drink?"  
"Yes please," Stiles smiles, glad it's not awkward. 

When the pack is there Stiles is sat on Derek's knee, legs over the people crowded round them. Scott and Isaac nuzzle Stiles and they all squish together to be close. The comforting cuddles and being surrounded by pack helps Stiles float a little, however he has started responding quicker and understanding things. 

Allison answers the door when the food gets there, her and Lydia making sure there are enough drinks and cutlery for everybody before they grab their own food.

Stiles lets the pack sign his cast, pouting when Jackson just colours a block of black in.   
"That's mean," he whines. Derek lets him snuggle against his chest.   
"Don't be a dick Jackson," Derek tells him.   
"Just because you two have a thing," Jackson mutters and Stiles can't hear him, but the wolves can.   
"Just because I don't want a member of my pack being an ass," Derek growls. 

Scott raises an eyebrow, licking Stiles' neck to see what kind of reaction that pulls from Derek. The growling gets louder and he gets a whack on the back of the head. 

Stiles giggles and sticks his tongue out at Scott, but he is desperately trying to figure out what this all means. He yawns and rubs his eyes tiredly. 

"Come on, mister. Bedtime," Derek says and stands up.   
"I'm not a little kid," Stiles whines.   
"Didn't say you were," Derek grins. "Say goodnight to the pack. We'll be downstairs if you need us, okay?"  
"I-I'm sleeping alone?" Stiles asks nervously. "What if I have another nightmare. I can't handle that, Derek."

"How about we bring a load of blankets and pillows down and we can all sleep on the floor together?" Scott suggests.   
"Yay! Sleepover!" Stiles cheers.   
"Not a little kid my ass," Derek grumbles, chuckling when Stiles flicks his nose.   
"Can we Derek? Please?" Stiles begs.   
"Fine, but you're going next to me," Derek huffs.   
"I can live with that," Stiles smiles, squeezing Derek tight. Derek smiles back, nuzzling against Stiles' cheek as they enjoy the moment together.

Erica spoils the moment by throwing a cushion at them.   
"Ow, why is your pack bullying me?" Stiles whines, Derek chuckling and rubbing Stiles' head.   
"Because they're jealous that they're not getting special treatment from their alpha. A couple of you find some blankets and pillows and we'll set them up downstairs."

Stiles spends the whole night curled up against Derek's chest with his best friend behind them. He wakes up early, the limbs and heavy blankets warping into monsters and injuries in his dreams. 

He elbows Derek in the ribs, head butting Scott in the nose and his loud wails wake everybody up. Derek sis up, pulling Stiles up onto the couch behind them. 

"Breathe, Stiles. Deep breaths for me. Good boy, it was only a dream. There we go. C'mon we'll go sit in the garden to get you some air," Derek soothes. He carries Stiles into the kitchen and grabs some water and a cereal bar before he goes to the garden. 

Scott is holding his nose as he waits for Isaac to bring him some tissue. Isaac sits and worries over Scott, blushing when Scott reassures him he's okay.   
"Thanks for your help," Scott grins, knowing his good friend needs the praise. Isaac grins, nuzzling into Scotts neck. "How about we go make some breakfast for everyone?"

Everyone is worried, disoriented and cuddling together to comfort one another while their alpha is comforting a sad pack member. 

Stiles sniffles and wipes his eyes. It's dark out, the weather cold and rainy, but Derek provides more than enough warmth. The alpha kisses Stiles' head, lips lingering. Stiles leans into the touch, sighing. 

"I'm sorry for ruining the pack sleepover," he whispers.   
"You didn't ruin a thing. We'll go inside when you want to and I'll run and get the ingredients for he hot chocolate and brownies we wanted to make. We can all laze about and watch movies. Lots of cuddles and nice food should help, yeah?" Derek suggests, gentle voice calming Stiles.   
"Can I come with you? I want to be close to my Dom right now," Stiles asks quietly. Derek coos and rubs Stiles' back softly.   
"Course you can. We'll go get our coats on and get your wheelchair."  
"I hate that chair," Stiles huffs. 

"I know you do," Derek sympathises. "But I'm sure you'd hate walking on a broke ankle more."  
"True," Stiles agrees. Derek stands, carrying Stiles back inside where they pull their coats on. 

The pack have a great day baking together and watching films. Scott and Stiles have a talk out in the garden, reminiscing about how his mom would let them make the brownies with her. Derek finds them curled up in a deck chair together.   
"Boys, c'mon, brownies and ice cream is ready. Everybody is waiting to start the film."  
"Okay," Stiles smiles, lifting his arms up. Derek grins and picks him up. 

"You feeling better after this morning?" Derek asks. Stiles nods, grabbing both of their bowls.   
"I- uhm- I feel like I need to do stuff to please you. Could you start giving me tasks to do so I can do that?" Stiles asks nervously.   
"That sounds good, I'm glad you told me. Good boy," Derek praises. Stiles beams. 

The pack gathers in close, a large fluffy blanket covering them to keep them cosy. Stiles leans into the hand in his hair, smiling up at Danny. Ethan and Aiden are there, curling into his side. Isaac is curled up with Scott by his feet, Erica and Boyd cuddling close with Cora and Kita to the side of Derek. Allison, Jackson and Lydia are splayed at the end of the couch. 

"Thanks you guys," Stiles says out of the blue. "For helping me with all of this."

The pack replies with a round of 'we love you's and 'you're pack!' Derek's chest rumbles with pride, ruffling Stiles' hair. 

Isaac and Scott exchange glances when they notice the small, intimate moments Derek shares with Stiles.  They've never seen their alpha this way. Erica raises an eyebrow and nods when Scott nods, too. 

At the end of the day the pack go back to their own homes and Stiles goes to the loft with Derek. 

They fall into bed, both worrying about how they're going to handle their feelings for each other. Derek brushes Stiles' hair back and smiles softly down at him. 

"Tomorrow I want you to choose a restaurant for us to go to. Wherever you want," Derek smiles. "You deserve a treat after all of the stress lately."  
"Thanks. That's really sweet," Stiles grins. 'Almost like a date', he thinks. He yawns, pressing his face into Derek's bare shoulder. Derek kisses his hair and settles with an arm over his waist. 

"Come on, sleep for now. Sweet dreams."  
"Hopefully."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles picks a 50s diner, where the staff all dress up like they're from grease. He went for his birthday as a kid with his mom and it's been his favourite restaurant since.

Derek drives to the diner the next day, smiling warmly at Stiles.   
"You okay, love?"  
"Yeah, I'm excited. I hope you like it," Stiles smiles.   
"I'm sure I will. You've got to be good while we're out," Derek says.   
"I will try."  
"Good boy. I'm going to find some paint for the loft later if you want to choose with me. I mean, you spend a lot of time there so you should like it, too."  
"I would like that," Stiles agrees. 

They enjoy their meal, Stiles reminiscing about the times he has had in the restaurant, Derek glad he could share something Stiles enjoys. Derek smiles as Stiles cosies up to his side.   
"Share a shake with me?" Stiles asks, eyes wide and glistening as he beams.   
"My pleasure."

Stiles grins, sipping on the drink as Derek does the same. They stare at each other like two lovesick teenagers. When they pull away Derek cups Stiles' face with one hand, thumb brushing back and forth over his temple. Stiles' breath hitches and without thinking Derek leans in and presses his lips to Stiles'. 

It takes a moment for him to realise what he's doing, pulling away from Stiles.   
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, that was incredibly inappropriate and-"

Stiles bites his lip. He didn't mean it, he doesn't like him.   
"I should go," Stiles mumbles, avoiding Derek's gaze before he stumbles his way out with the help of his crutches. 

"Scott- come pick me up. Please. I need you," Stiles whimpers down the phone.   
"Okay, okay. You just stay where you are. You answer some questions while you wait. Where are you?" Scott asks.   
"The diner."  
"Where is Derek?"   
"Inside. I'm outside," Stiles answers.   
"Why, love?"   
"He doesn't want me."  
"That's not true, Stiles," Scott soothes. "Derek cares a lot about you."  
"No, he doesn't want me," Stiles repeats like it explains it all.   
"Alright. I'm just round the corner."

Scott pulls up in the car park, rushing out to pick Stiles up and help him into the car. Stiles nuzzles his face into Scotts neck and holds him close. 

"I'm going to talk to Derek, you stay right here," Scott says, laughing lightly when Stiles tries to follow him. "I want you to sit right here. You can sort through my CDs."

Stiles hates how disorganised the discs are in Scott's car so a chance to fix it is tempting. 

Stiles hadn't noticed in his panic that Derek wasn't in the diner and was stood a couple metres away from him to keep an eye on him.   
"Derek, what the fuck?" Scott demands.   
"I kissed him- I didn't mean to it just seemed like the right thing and then I realised I shouldn't and-" Derek breathes, yelling and punching the wall. He shakes his hand out and watches it heal.   
"You either tell him how you feel and explain everything. Everything. Or you don't have any relationship with him," Scott tells him. He shakes his head and gets back into his car. 

"Hey, Stiles, you finished?" Scott asks.   
"Yes," Stiles whispers.   
"Let's go home, mine or yours?"  
"Yours. Dad will ask what's wrong. And get angry."  
"He won't get angry at you," Scott frowns.   
"Angry at Derek," Stiles reasons.   
"You don't need to worry about that, Derek's a big boy and can handle his own."  
"But I like him," Stiles whines. Scott bites his lip to stops himself smiling too much.   
"I know you do. It'll be okay. We'll get it sorted."

 

When they get back to Scott's Melissa welcomes them with open arms.   
"What happened to my Stiles?" She coos, hugging him tightly.   
"Derek kissed him. He likes Derek. Derek said he didn't mean it which Stiles thinks means Derek doesn't like him."  
"Aw, love, come sit down. I've got to go to work soon but I'll be sure to text you when I can."

Stiles is asleep when Scott comes in. Scott smiles and throws a blanket over him while he rings his dad.   
"What's up, Scott?"   
"Stiles' and Derek's little date went wrong. Stiles is at mine and he's dropped again."  
"I'd say I'd come to see you, but I think Stiles would rather just stay with you. Can I talk to him?"

Scott nudges Stiles awake and hands him the phone.   
"Hey, Stiles. How you feeling?" John asks down the phone.   
"Bad," Stiles croaks. 

"Why, son?"   
"Derek doesn't want me."  
"I think we can have this conversation when you're not dropped. Scott will look after you. Yeah?"  
"Okay. Love you."  
"I love you, Stiles."

Scott brings Stiles into his side, cuddling him as they watch some rerun of a comedy show. 

Stiles hides away in his room again, worse than he was before he and Derek started their Dom/sub relationship. Now he's still mentally exhausted and feeling abandoned. He lets his dad in occasionally so he can have company. They mainly sit in silence or Stiles will ask for updates about the outside world. 

His dad tells him that Derek hasn't been heard from since they went to the diner. Scott has taken over looking after the pack, but they mostly meet, eat food and sleep. He tells him stories from work, what's happened and who asks about him. 

Stiles' nightmares return and he tells his dad that he has given up and cannot do it anymore. John holds him and reassures him that they can do, that it will be okay. 

But he knows Stiles doesn't listen. He's scared to leave him home alone in case he does something dangerous. He tries to get hold of Derek, but he doesn't answer. 

It's a month after Derek has disappeared that he wonders if Stiles has tried to get in touch. 

"Stiles, have you rang Derek?" John asks, taking the phone from Stiles who shakes his head. "Can we? I think we can fix this."  
"He doesn't want me," Stiles shrugs.   
"We can try."

John puts the phone on speaker as it rings. Stiles' fingers are tapping on his leg and his head snaps up to stare at the phone when it stops ringing. 

"Hello? Stiles?"  
"Where are you? Why did you leave?" Stiles wails. It's like hearing Derek's voice has switched him back on.   
"I though I scared you and you wanted nothing to do with me."  
"No! I need you. Help me," Stiles begs.   
"Okay. Okay, I'm coming back. Your house?"  
"Yeah," Stiles sighs. "Scott come?"  
"Scott can come, that's fine."

John pulls Stiles downstairs, making sure he won't move off the couch. He's clumsy when he isn't dropped, never mind when he is. The sheriff rings Scott and tells him to come over. When Scott gets there he hugs John and goes to cuddle Stiles. 

Derek looks like crap when he gets there. He won't look at John properly, hands wringing as he hops from foot to foot.   
"They're in the living room."

Stiles gasps and starts crying when Derek walks in.   
"Oh no, Stiles it's okay. We will talk when you've calmed down."

He nods and turns to Scott for comfort. Scott cradles him to his chest, hand repeatedly smoothing down the back of Stiles' hair. 

When Stiles stops crying Derek smiles gently at him.   
"Are you ready to talk?"  
"Why did you leave?" Stiles asks.   
"You didn't want to kiss and you're not eighteen and I ruined everything. I'm sorry," Derek apologise.   
"Are you dumb? Have your wolfy senses stopped working? I did want to. I've wanted to since I met you."  
"Stiles," Derek sighs. Scott raises his eyebrows. 

"It's different than just thinking you're attractive when you're a werewolf. I-I think you're my mate."  
"Like mate bonds and babies? I think I've read up on it before. It's for life isn't it? Like nobody else but them?" Stiles says, realising exactly what that means.   
"Yeah, like mate for life. And babies and love," Derek smiles shyly. "I understand that's a lot to comprehend, especially because you have your whole life ahead of you. My wolf was pleased for a while because you were in the pack and were my submissive, it just settled down. But when you withdrew from the pack and the incident at the diner I started to get ill. I was dropped the whole month."  
"Holy shit. That's intense. I mean- the feelings are mutual. But that's really huge," Stiles sighs.   
"I know. And I don't expect you to act on it at all if you don't want to."  
"I do. Just slowly."  
"Okay, that's great," Derek smiles. "Are you sure? I know I've just dropped a lot on you, but I don't want you to just agree because I'm a dominant."

"Trust me, he's been loving you since we met you," Scott says, smiling when Stiles grins up at him. "Want me to leave, Stiles?"  
"Yes please, Scotty. Thanks."  
"Okay, man. Shout if you need me."

Derek smiles warmly at Stiles.   
"You have?" Derek asks.   
"Yes! Can't you smell it?"  
"I can smell arousal, but I'm not good at identifying positive emotions directed at me. It's a self loathing thing I'm still working on," Derek explains. Stiles nods.   
"I'm more than happy to tell you, whenever you need me to, that I like you. A lot. You're funny, so caring and helpful. The fact that you're incredibly attractive is just a bonus."  
"Come here."

Stiles smiles and falls into Derek's arms, sighing as they hug each other tightly.   
"I missed you," Derek huffs. Stiles nods, pressing his face into Derek's neck. Derek rubs his back gently.   
"We need to talk this out," Stiles murmurs.   
"Later. I need to spend time with you to get better."  
"Better?" Stiles asks. He pulls back, sitting on Derek's lap. Derek smiles patiently as Stiles pokes at his face until he extends his fangs and then fiddles with his hands. 

"I'm not strong enough to do much right now," Derek says and his fangs disappear. "I'm as human as you right now."  
"No, you're a sick werewolf," Stiles corrects. "Why did you get sick?"  
"If a werewolf is with their mate for a while or if they have bonded -  my wolf thought we had an emotional but not physical bond - they will get sick when away from them," Derek explains. "I have no werewolf perks right now."  
"Aw, we can play doctors," Stiles smirks. He laughs when he can hear Scott make a gagging noise. 

"Anyway, how do I make you better?" Stiles asks.   
"Just need contact really, talking to you helps."  
"Skin to skin contact?" Stiles asks. He's been through it before with the pack after fights. When they're all still weak and healing they strip off their clothes and gather together for a cuddle. Nakedness is really no big deal for Wolves. 

"Do you want to go and stay at yours?" Stiles asks. "I'd offer to stay here but my room probably smells of sad Stiles."  
"Well, how about you go and change your bed and shower. I'll go and tidy up the loft while you do that."  
"Okay," Stiles smiles. Derek nudges him off of his lap and watches him scamper off. He grabs his crutches and hobbles upstairs. 

John and Scott come in and sit on the other couch.   
"So...." Scott draws out. He laughs loudly as John hits him over the head.   
"Me and Stiles are going to stay at mine tonight to help me heal more. And talk it through more," Derek says.   
"That's fine. Just look after him," John grumbles. "And if you run off again I'll shoot you."  
"Heard," Derek nods. He goes to the loft, tidies and opens a few windows. After doing the dishes and sorting his bedroom out he goes back to Stiles' house. 

Stiles appears in the doorway, smiling at everybody in the room.   
"You did what I told you?" Derek asks as he stands. Stiles nods proudly. "Good boy."  
"Bye dad, bye Scotty."  
"Don't do anything illegal," John warns before they leave.

Stiles is more than happy to get changed into a pair of joggers and pull his top off when he gets to the loft.   
"Cuddles?" Stiles asks as Derek walks in with two cups of hot chocolate.   
"Cuddles," Derek confirms. He pulls his Henley off, putting it aside for Stiles to wear later.

He rolls onto the bed, pulling the duvet back with him for Stiles. Stiles smiles and crawls into his arms. Derek pulls the duvet around them both and kisses Stiles' head.

"Y'okay?" Derek asks sleepily. Stiles nods, eyes closed and breathing slowing. 

"Tired."  
"Go to sleep, babe."  
"Yeah," Stiles mumbles before he finally falls asleep. Derek smiles and lets himself fall asleep too.

When they wake up Stiles wriggles under the heavy weight of Derek on top of him. He smiles and runs his fingers through the werewolf's hair. Derek mumbles something and nuzzles further into Stiles' throat.   
"Wake up, sleepy," Stiles says. Derek licks his neck, grinning at Stiles when he brings his head up to face him. 

"You look lovely when you let your beard grow out," Stiles whispers, kissing the stubble on Derek's jaw. Derek's chest rumbles as he lets Stiles scent him. 

"Look at you being all wolfy," Derek smiles, pleased with Stiles' behaviour. Stiles beams. "We still need to have a little chat."  
"Can we do it over breakfast?" Stiles asks hopefully. Derek chuckles and nods. 

They get out of bed, Stiles whining when Derek lets go of him. Derek hands him his crutches and they walk/hobble to the kitchen. Stiles smiles and sits down at the table, happily watching Derek move around gracefully in the kitchen.   
"Your back is amazing," Stiles groans. Derek cast him a confused smile over his shoulder.   
"What?"   
"It's all muscly and... you're really hot," Stiles sighs dreamily. 

Derek places a cup of coffee and some pop tarts in front of Stiles.   
"Since when do you eat pop tarts?" Stiles asks.   
"I don't. But you do so I figured I get some for you," Derek shrugs, not missing the way Stiles gapes at him before stuffing a pop tart into his mouth. "So what do we have to talk about?"  
"We need to talk about what's going between us and what we are going to do about it," Derek answers, smiling to ease any of Stiles' anxiety. "Nothing bad."

"O-okay."  
"We need to know how we want to proceed. Do we still want to be dom and sub? Do we want to be boyfriends? Do we want to mate?" Derek lists.   
"I don't- how do I make that decision?" Stiles asks. He scowls, tugging at his hair.   
"Hey, deep breaths. Would you like to continue with our dom/sub relationship?"  
"Yes," Stiles breathes.   
"Do you want to be boyfriends?" Derek asks. Stiles smiles shyly up at him.   
"Yes."  
"Do you want to mate?"  
"I- I don't know," Stiles falters. "It sounds amazing, but I'm not sure everything it includes and I'd like to know more about it before I make my decision."  
"That's good Stiles, I like that you are being very reasonable and mature about it. Good boy."

Stiles flushes when Derek murmurs the last two words.   
"So are we boyfriends now?" Stiles asks, excited. Derek shakes his head, causing Stiles to drop his head and stare at the tables.   
"I plan to ask you out properly, when I take you out for dinner. Nothing more than kisses now. No funny business."  
"What?" Stiles gasps. "That is just totally not fair."

Derek chuckles. As he catches Stiles' gaze he smirks.   
"Trust me," Derek says, voice low. "I want to touch you and tease you, taste your skin and memorise the way your breath hitches when my tongue or my fingers or even my dick moves just right. I want to make you fall apart, figure out what makes you squirm and whine and moan. I want to find what I can do to make it that much better for you so you see stars. I want to know how you touch yourself, what you usually like and then do the opposite to see how you react."

Stiles' eyes are wide, mouth open as he drops his hands to cover the bulge quickly forming in his pants.   
"I can't wait until you smell like me inside and out. Until you're so wrecked that you can only call my name. I'll kiss and taste every inch of your skin. I want to feel every emotion, hear every noise and call of my name. I want everyone to see my marks on you and your marks on me and everyone will know that we belong to each other."  
"Derek, fuck," Stiles shudders, palming himself through his pants.   
"So beautiful, only had to talk and you're so desperate. I wonder what else I could do to make you so needy," Derek ponders. Stiles licks his lips, knowing Derek's eyes are tracking the movement. "And then, if you decide to mate with me, I'll bury my knot so far in you and tie us together until we no longer know where one starts and one finishes."

He watches as Stiles squeezes himself through his pants. Derek clears his throat and fixes himself to make his erection less noticeable.   
"Don't make me look like the only horny one," Stiles complains. Derek grunts. "I -I'm not the only horny one am I?" Stiles worries. Derek so quick to be by his side to soothe him. 

"No, love, you're not."

He picks Stiles up, welcoming the legs that wrap around his waist and the arms that hook around his neck and the dick that presses into his stomach. His own dick is staining against his clothes. Stiles' breath hitches as Derek presses him against the wall, closing the space between them as their foreheads press together. He feels his mind melting into a contestant stream of 'DerekDerekDerekDerek.' 

Their breaths mingle and Stiles let's his eyes flutter closed as Derek presses their lips together. It's brief and fleeting, Stiles wanting to beg until he feels Derek's lips trail down to his jaw. 

"Der," Stiles whines, wriggling so his dick rubs against Derek. "Please."  
"Shh, love, be good. Be patient," Derek whispers, one hand coming down to palm Stiles over his clothes. 

Derek let's his eyes flash red as Stiles told his head back and moans, baring his neck.   
"Stiles, do you-"  
"I know what it means," Stiles mumbles, whimpering  as Derek sucks a small mark beneath his jaw. "Fuck. Please touch me."

Derek pulls away, putting Stiles on the couch. Stiles whines sadly.   
"What was that for?" He pouts.   
"That was to stop me from doing anything I told you I wouldn't. I said we'd only kiss."  
"And we've barely even kissed. Der, come lie down," Stiles suggests, patting the couch.   
"Promise you won't try anything?" Derek says, kneeling on the couch. Stiles nods, grinning as Derek cups his head and pulls him close. 

Their lips fit together and move slowly, Stiles pulling Derek to lie over him as he tugs on his shirt hair. Derek's chest rumbles when Stiles wraps his legs around him and pulls his hips down to meet his. 

"Stiles," Derek berates. Stiles sighs, disappointed in himself. "No more. I want you to kneel or sit how ever is comfortable. And I'll set a timer on my phone for ten minutes. I expect you to be silent unless you need to colour. Do you understand?"  
"I understand," Stiles gulps. He kneels so his ankle is hanging over the edge of the couch and bows his head, holding his hands behind his back. 

Derek leans over once Stiles has settled and kisses him chastely once.   
"It's not bad that you're aroused, love, I'm very pleased that you are. But I need you to understand that we will not be venturing beyond kissing and some questionable cuddling-" Stiles starts smiling again - "until you turn eighteen. And even then we will take it slow. I don't want to rush you and do everything you haven't done all in the space of a few days. I am okay with you touching yourself if you ask me. I'd prefer it to be when we're together, but if we're apart you can always ring me and I'll talk you through it. Would you like that?"

Stiles nods.   
"You can talk when I ask you a question."  
"Yeah, I would. Would you be there when I touch myself or will you just give me permission and leave the room?"  
"I will do whatever you're comfortable with, Stiles."

Stiles squirms until Derek rests a heavy hand on his shoulder to keep him still.   
"I like the idea of you watching," Stiles whispers, face flushing. Derek smiles gently.   
"That's okay, babe. You're allowed to like and want sexual things. When my alarm goes off I will drop you off at your house and you can get ready for dinner. I will pick you up at 6."  
"Do I have to?" Stiles asks sadly. Derek shuffles over and his fingers brush gently over Stiles' cheek. Stiles melts into the touch, leaning towards Derek who grins and kisses his cheek. 

"Why don't you want to do that, baby?" Derek asks, his hands brushing up and down Stiles' sides gently.   
"I don't want to leave you. I feel like I miss you already."  
Derek frowns as Stiles starts to sniffle. Stiles stares up at the ceiling and he tries to blink away all of his tears. 

"Oh love, come here," Derek frowns. "What's wrong, hey?"

Stiles nuzzles his head into Derek's chest, sighing when Derek squeezes him tight.   
"I'm just worried."  
"And why are you worrying, my love?"   
"It's just really intense. One minute I was convinced you hated me and the next you're telling me you're my mate and you get ill when you're away from me. I haven't really stopped to absorb any information. But it's a lot."

Derek smooths the back of Stiles' hair, kissing his head. He shushes Stiles' sad noises  until he has stopped crying.   
"There, all better," Derek murmurs, kissing Stiles' nose. "Smile, love."

Stiles pouts and shakes his head stubbornly. Derek smirks. He brings his thumb up to rub the bruise he sucked into Stiles' neck earlier.   
"So pretty and beautiful. I can't really complain about getting sick because that just means I get to keep you by my side," Derek whispers into his ear. He presses light kisses from Stiles' ear to his lips. Stiles' lips tug up slightly at the corner. "Ah, so kisses and compliments will make you smile. What about nicknames? Do you like baby? Love? Princess? Pumpkin? Sugar lump? Princess pumpkin lump?"

Stiles starts laughing loudly, grinning at Derek.   
"Now that is just beautiful," Derek breathes, kissing Stiles quickly.   
"Thank you," Stiles smiles and kisses Derek again.   
"No problem. So you think you can go home and get ready or do you want me to be with you?" Derek asks.

"I'll go on my own. I'll be okay. Am I staying here tonight?"  
"Nope. You are spending the night with Scott and maybe a couple other people. Let's go drop you off."

Derek drives Stiles home and leaves him with a parting kiss, waving goodbye and waiting until Stiles is inside before going back to the loft.

When the sheriff comes home he hugs Stiles and asks him what he's getting all fancied up for.   
"Derek's taking me out for dinner," Stiles answers with a grin.   
"That sounds nice. Is he treating you right?"   
"He's been wonderful," Stiles sighs happily.   
"Try anything illegal?" John asks. Stiles huffs and elbows his dad with a shy smile.   
"No, he wouldn't let me."

Stiles laughs as his dad pulls a disgusted face.   
"Well, I'll leave you to get ready. Come say goodbye before you leave."  
"I will."

He tugs on his skinniest jeans and a navy polo shirt, gnawing at his lip as he looks at himself in the mirror. His phone buzzes and he smiles. 

From Derek:  
Stop worrying, I can smell you from here xx

To Derek:  
Sorry. Where is here?xx

"Stiles! Derek's here!" His dad shouts. He grabs his phone and hurries downstairs. Derek is stood at the bottom of the stairs, smiling up at Stiles.   
"You okay?" He asks.   
"I'm great. You?"  
"Amazing," Derek grins, wrapping his arm around Stiles' waist when he is beside him. Stiles beams and slips his hand under Derek's shirt. 

"See you later, dad."

Derek and Stiles sit in comfortable quiet on the way to the restaurant, though Stiles is practically buzzing out his chair.  
"Excited?" Derek chuckles. He offers his hand to Stiles who blushes and links their fingers together.   
"Sorry," Stiles mumbles.   
"Don't apologise, Stiles. I'm glad you are looking forward to it. I love seeing you happy."

He squeezes Stiles' hand tighter as he talks, his thumb brushing over the soft skin repeatedly. Stiles sticks close to Derek's side until they are seated in the restaurant.   
"Where am I staying tonight? Is it Scott's?"  
"Yeah. You ready to gossip to the pack?" Derek smiles.   
"Is that okay? If I tell them?"  
"Yes, but if they pester you or ask too many questions just ring me and I'll come be all alpha," Derek smirks.   
"You're hot when you go all alpha," Stiles smiles. Derek bites his lip to stop himself grinning too much. 

They order without dropping their grins and make small talk while they wait for their food. 

It's calm and Stiles is sure Derek can hear his heart beating fast every time his foot brushes up his calf. They eat their food while Derek talks about the month he'd been gone. 

"I stayed with my family. They really helped me figure out the whole mate thing while I was there and what I should do about it. Admittedly, I didn't take their advice until you rang me. I wish I would've pulled my head out of my arse long before then."

Stiles frowns, doesn't like Derek putting himself down.   
"Hey, you dropped and it was a really big thing for you to address. Don't blame yourself, I could have got in touch earlier, too," Stiles comforts. 

They decide to skip dessert, Stiles whining that dessert would let them spend more time together. Derek fixes him with a stern glare.   
"Don't be naughty, you've been good all day," Derek says softly. Stiles flushes and nods his head. He averts his eyes and stares at his empty plate. 

"Oh, love, I'm not angry at you. Come on, we'll go."

Stiles gulps and follows Derek closely, shuddering as Derek guides him with a hand on his back. When they get outside Derek pulls him into a tight hug. Stiles snuffles and his hands grip Derek's shirt tightly. 

"You're not in trouble. I'm still very pleased with how you have been. You are a good boy. My good boy," Derek soothes. "Now, I will drive you to Scott's. And you will have fun and text me and not worry. Tonight and until we discuss new rules for our new relationship, you can act like you usually would. You will still be reprimanded if you're being obviously bad."  
"Okay. Okay, thank you," Stiles sighs, relieved. Derek stroked his hair and kisses his head. 

They kiss sweetly for a moment, Stiles smiling up at Derek.   
"You are so beautiful."  
"Not too bad yourself, alpha," Stiles grins and laughs as Derek kisses him fiercely again. 

 

They get to Derek's car and drive in a comfortable silence until they reach Scott's. Derek's hand rubs Stiles' thigh gently.   
"Stiles?" 

Stiles hums, climbing over to straddle Derek's lap when Derek pats his thigh. He hooks his arms around Derek's neck, fingers playing with the shirt hairs at his nap. Derek smiles softly, hands squeezing Stiles' hips gently.   
"Be my boyfriend?" Derek asks as Stiles leans into him. Stiles' eyes close when Derek's lips brush his briefly. Their noses knock together as Stiles nods. 

Derek grins, letting Stiles pull him into a deep, slow kiss. He has to pull away laughing when he hears the pack inside the house muttering conspiracies of what's happened.   
"What's so funny, Der?" Stiles asks, but finds himself laughing too. 

"You, my love, have a pack of nosy werewolves waiting to hear your story. Go on, I'll message you later."

Stiles beams and allows himself to revel in the short, fleeting kisses Derek presses to his lips before he lets him go. 

Derek feels his smirk grow when he listens to Stiles walk in and Scott shouts: 'bro! You've been crushing non him forever and now it's a thing!'


	4. Chapter 4

Derek shows up unannounced in his wolf form, at Scott's door. His low growls wakes up the wolves in the house. 

Scott answers the door, yelling in surprise when Derek storms past him towards the room Stiles is in. He calls out after him, but Derek seems determined to reach his mate. 

Stiles is whining and whimpering in his sleep when Derek climbs into the bed. Derek pushes his snout into Stiles' neck to try and comfort him, licking at the small mark he left on the fair skin in their heated make out session. 

The slender boy beneath the heavy wolf grumbles and wriggles as he wakes up. When he peels his eyes open he nods his head to himself. 

"Okay, so I had a nightmare and now I'm dreaming. Dreaming that my big, hairy boyfriend is suddenly in bed with me. I've got to say I've had this dream before, but there was more naked-ness and erections," Stiles mumbles to himself. He closes his eyes as he runs his fingers through the wolf's soft fur. 

As he's drifting back to sleep Scott bursts into the room.   
"Derek what the fuck? It's four in the morning. Shift please," Scott asks. Stiles frowns.   
"Wait- I'm not dreaming. Derek, what the fuck?" Stiles laughs lightly, squeezing him slightly. Derek growls playfully as a reprimand for him swearing and begins to shift. 

"I like hairy you," Stiles complains. Derek laughs and kisses his head. He tugs the blanket over his lap to cover his nakedness and raises an expectant brow at Scott. 

Stiles plasters himself to Derek's back, face tucked into his neck as Derek holds the hand that rests on his chest. Scott grins at how disgusting and cute they are. 

"What are you doing here?"  
"I woke up and I was already nearly here, I shifted in my sleep because I could feel Stiles' distress. He was having a nightmare."  
"Okay. I'm going back to sleep. Just don't have sex in my house," Scott warns.   
"No promises," Stiles smirks. Derek chuckles and lies back so Stiles is lying underneath him but they're not facing each other. 

"I really do like the fact you're hairy," Stiles hums, fingers trailing through the hair on his chest. Derek smiles to himself and sits up. He leans against the wall and lets Stiles crawl into his lap and nuzzle his neck. Stiles kisses his neck and tightens his arms around his waist. 

"You're hard," Derek whispers. Stiles chuckles.   
"I think I know that, big guy. I quite like being pressed up against a naked you," Stiles says quietly, voice slow with sleep.   
"Do you want to do anything about it?" Derek asks, a gentle hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.   
"No. 'm'okay here," Stiles smiles. "Just enjoy being close to you."  
"So you said you'd dreamt about me being in your bed," Derek smirks. "Something about nakedness and erections?" 

Stiles flushes beautifully and squirms under Derek's gaze.   
"Will you tell me about your dreams?" Derek asks. "I'll tell you some of mine."  
"Okay."

Stiles takes a second to think.   
"Lazy morning sex is definitely one of my favourites. It's the weekend and-" Stiles gasps when Derek starts kissing his neck.   
"Carry on," Derek says gruffly.   
"And we'd be at the loft, after a night of reading and cuddles. I've dreamt that I wake you up by blowing you, or we are spooning and you've got morning wood. It's all soft touches and we take our time. You'd fuck me into the mattress, long, slow thrusts. I dream of you carrying me to the shower once we've finished and then we'll make breakfast together and-"   
"Awwww! You want to be domestic with me," Derek coos teasingly. Stiles beams up at him as he laughs at his boyfriend.   
"Tell me one of yours," Stiles requests. 

Derek kisses him briefly, warm hands holding his face gently.   
"You, face down in the pillows. You'd - for once - try to be quiet, as I buried my face in your arse. I'd taste you, smell you. Everything would be you. Even though you're using the pillow to hide your noises I'd hear them all. Every little breath, change in heartbeat when I do something you really like. Maybe you'd reach back just to make sure that I stay there even when I have no intention of leaving."

Stiles shudders, pushing down on his bulge to just relieve the pressure for a moment or two.   
"Fuck. That sounds amazing," Stiles whispers. Derek moans quietly into the kiss Stiles pulls him into.  Stiles' slender fingers are tugging at his hair as their lips part more. 

"Another?" Derek asks.   
"I really want to blow you. To know what you taste like, feel like on my tongue. I want to know how you react, if you'll just take what you want instead of treating me like I'm about to break. "  
"I imagine your long, nimble fingers around me when I get off in the shower. I can't wait to touch you as much as I can. Until you smell like me inside and out."

Stiles ducks his head and sucks a bruise into Derek's tanned skin. He pulls back in time to watch it disappear, making a disappointed noise.   
"Do it again," Derek grunts. Stiles huffs and reattaches his lips to soft skin with stubble, teeth and tongue working together to create a beautiful bruise below his jaw. 

He pulls back, but it doesn't vanish like he expects.   
"I can control it," Derek says.   
"That's amazing."  
"I'm going to my mom's house today. The whole family is coming round. We get together and all shift and just spend the day together as wolves for pack bonding. I would like you to come, but if you don't want to that's okay."  
"That sounds fun, I haven't seen them in ages," Stiles smiles.   
"Okay, princess pumpkin lump," Derek grins. Stiles laughs and kisses Derek again. 

Derek shifts and goes back to the loft at eight to get showered and dressed and grab some of his clothes for Stiles. He drives to Scott's and picks Stiles up, laughing when he mumbles that they need to be more careful about what they say when the pack is in the same house. 

Stiles changes into a pair of his own joggers and one of Derek's shirts, smiling up at him.   
"You look gorgeous in my clothes," Derek compliments.    
"Thank you. Let's go! Will they be shifted already?" Stiles asks as they get into the car.   
"Probably. I don't think you would want to see my family get undressed really. Bit weird," Derek says lightly, a small smile on his face that makes Stiles grin. He hasn't seen Derek smile this much- ever, really. 

"I'll be able to say whatever I want and you can't do anything," Stiles grins mischievously. Derek pinches his thigh, releasing the skin when Stiles arches his neck in submission and starts whining. His hand stays on Stiles' leg and his thumb rubs over sore skin he previously assaulted. 

"I still want you on your best behaviour, Stiles. But I'm looking forward to a day with you as a wolf," Derek admits.   
"Me too," Stiles smiles and rests his hand on Derek's. 

They get to Derek's family house and Derek opens the door, closing it once he and Stiles have gone in.   
"I'm going to undress here, love. You can go say hello or you can wait until I'm there," Derek offers as he pulls his top over his head. He grins when Stiles pulls him into a hug, kissing him sweetly. Stiles gasps and hums as he deepens the kiss. 

They laugh when Stiles jumps and stare down at Cora, who had nipped at Stiles' leg.   
"Hey, Cora," Stiles smiles. He scratches between her ears and she nuzzles his hand before going to nuzzle Derek. 

"Go away, I need to change," Derek laughs. Stiles blushes when Cora headbutts his leg and nods towards the kitchen. "He can stay with me."

Even as a wolf Stiles knows she's laughing as her breath pants out and she walks away.   
"Do you want to take any clothes off? They won't think it's odd, it's just up to you," Derek offers as he kicks off his pants.  
"Maybe later. When you shift for lunch I don't want to be surrounded by beautiful werewolves to make me feel any worse about myself," Stiles shrugs like that isn't something deep and sad to admit.   
"Hey, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I think you're breathtaking," Derek says sadly, kissing Stiles' temple before he gets completely naked.   
"That's just because we are destined to be together or whatever. If the world didn't give you this fate you wouldn't want it," Stiles murmurs, head ducked low as he confesses his fears. Like all of a sudden Derek will realise how shit he is and leave. 

"Do you want to go back to the loft? If you're not feeling too great we can take a day to ourselves," Derek offers, unsure of what to say.   
"No- I want to spend time with you and your family," Stiles amends and kisses Derek chastely.   
"Okay, love. I'm not leaving you, Stiles. Not now, not ever. Okay?"

Stiles smiles and then watches as Derek shifts before him, still amazed by the sheer size of his boyfriend's wolf. He unties his shoes and shrugs his hoodie off. 

Derek snuffles against Stiles' belly and licks at him. Stiles laughs at the funny feeling and starts walking through to the garden. 

The wolves come over to nuzzle Derek in greeting, doing the same to Stiles when he sits down beside Derek. Derek curls around Stiles. His chest rumbles as Stiles strokes his fur and leans into him.

It's quite sunny, but Stiles uses his wolf as a heater anyway. He sits on Derek's back before lying down on top of him, his head coming to rest on top of the wolf's. 

Stiles, who is rather sleepy from his early morning alarm clock in the form of wolfed out, begins to dose off and squawks when Derek suddenly stands up. Derek starts running and Stiles has to try not to pull on the wolf's fur. 

He holds on tight and looks around to see why they're bounding towards the forest. The other wolves are running too, Laura helping her cubs run with the pack. 

She has two cubs, a boy and a girl. Her mate couldn't get out of work but Stiles has met him before and he's very nice, quite reserved. 

Peter runs ahead before looping back round and bumping into Talia. She growls pushes him back before speeding away. Derek brushes up next to Cora who bares her teeth before she nips at Stiles. Her brother starts growling at her, Stiles kissing his head and murmuring words of comfort. They start to slow down as they reach a clearing, a grassy meadow opening out from the trees with a stream flowing through. 

Cora jumps at Stiles and Derek, making Stiles tumble off of his back and roll into the soft grass. Derek whips around to growl, eyes flashing red before he goes over to Stiles. 

Stiles beams up at him.   
"I'm okay, love. I'm absolutely fine. You'll just have to carry me to where you want me, I can't walk with a cast on."

Derek huffs and the big, black wolf drops down on to him, licking his face and neck. Stiles laughs, wriggles underneath the heavy weight. 

He looks around and notices the other pack members cuddling up to each other.   
"Der, sitting with your family won't hurt me. C'mon."

Derek clamps his jaw around Stiles' hoodie and drags him as he walks over to the pile of wolves. Stiles sits up, leaning against Cora's side and grinning as Derek flops down onto his lap. Derek rolls over to bare his belly.   
"Such a beautiful wolf," Stiles murmurs as he trails his hand up and down Derek's belly. He laughs as Laura's cubs, Elijah and Isla, jump on top of Derek and nip at him playfully. As Derek goes to get them they scurry away and stop, waiting for him to follow. 

Derek whines and stares up at Stiles.   
"Go on, Der. I'll be okay here," Stiles smiles. He watches with a fond grin as Derek trots and rolls around with his niece and nephew. 

Stiles props his ankle up on a rock and closes his eyes to bask in the sun. 

After playing with Elijah and Isla until they get tired, Derek come back to lie with Stiles. He makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like purring that Stiles will definitely tease him for later, when Stiles scratches underneath his chin gently. 

He hears his own belly rumble a while later and all of the wolves seem on board with that because they stand and stretch. Stiles uses Derek to stand up and tests his balance. Derek presents his back for Stiles to clamber on. 

"No, I'll be fine. Go run properly with the wolves. I can walk."

Derek stares up at him nervously. Stiles smiles softly and presses his cheek to Derek's head.   
"Go." 

He watches as Derek runs off quickly before he tries to take his first step. He manages a few steps forward until the ground slopes down and he can't tilt his foot right and he's stumbling and falling and rolling down the hill. 

The pack is there immediately, Derek licking Stiles' neck and any little cuts he can see. He starts whimpering when Stiles bats him away.   
"I'm fine, Der. I have had much worse fighting with the pack. But you will have to carry me now, I'm rather disoriented," Stiles reassures. Derek growls and nuzzles him again. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault," Stiles whispers soothingly. 

They help him climb onto Derek's back before they start running again, Derek going slower to not jostle Stiles too much. Stiles closes his eyes and snuggles into Derek's fur.   
"So soft and warm and cuddly. But you're big and strong and tough. Such a good wolf, good alpha. Good boy," Stiles mumbles teasingly though he knows Derek likes the praise. Derek growls but there is no heat behind it. "I know. You're just an overgrown puppy."

When they get back to the house Derek deposits Stiles on the couch and growls when he tries to get up.   
"Okay. I'll stay here," Stiles agrees easily. 

Everybody splits off to shift and get dressed, leaving Stiles alone. He grabs his phone and smiles down at the text from his dad. 

Scott said you were spending the day with the Hale family. Why don't you and Derek come over for dinner with Melissa and Scott tomorrow?x

I'll ask him, but I'm sure that's fine dad x

Derek comes back in some loose sweatpants that have been cut off above the knee with no top on.   
"You okay, love?" Derek asks as he sits beside him. Stiles smiles and kisses his cheek.   
"I'm good. I'm sorry for being stupid and trying to walk alone. It's not your fault," Stiles apologises.   
"It is my fault. I should have known, stayed and helped," Derek disagrees with a scowl.   
"We trust each other. And you trusted that I could do what I said. That's nothing to be sorry for. I'll let you carry me around as much as you want."

Derek grins smugly.   
"My dad invited us over for dinner with Scott and Melissa tomorrow. Can we go?" Stiles asks hopefully.   
"Of course. We could spend the night at yours if your dad allows it," Derek suggests. Stiles nods and then the rest of the pack starts piling in to the room. 

Cora sits and plaits Isla's hair while Peter and Derek's dad play with Elijah and his toy cars. Talia smiles over at Derek and Stiles as she sits in her armchair. Laura snorts and ignores the glare her mother sends her. 

"How have you been Stiles?"  
"Thins haven't been so great, but Derek helps. He's been great," Stiles grins. Derek blushes at all of the compliments, the tips of his ears going pink and Stiles thinks he's beautiful.   
"And Derek? You feeling better?" Talia asks. She ignores Laura and Cora who are laughing at Derek's embarrassment.   
"Yes, mom."

"And you've told him?" She asks.   
"Yes, Stiles knows we're mates," Derek nods.   
"Stiles, do you plan on letting Derek claim you?"  
"Mom!" Derek exclaims, whining when his mother shrugs.   
"I want the best for you."  
"Stiles is what's best for me and it's his decision whether or not we mate. And I'm very proud that he is taking it seriously and taking his time to figure out what he wants," Derek says, linking his fingers with Stiles'. Talia seems to relax at his words. 

"Good. Stiles, would you like to come help make lunch?"  
"Der?" Stiles asks. He loves spending time with Talia, she treats all of the pack like family, because to the wolves they all are.   
"I'll get your crutches," Derek smiles and kisses his head. Cora shuffles over to Stiles. 

"Are you guys like together?" She whispers. Stiles sees the wolves pause to listen. He nods his head, smiling up at Derek as he comes back in.   
"You okay, babe?" Stiles asks. Derek nods his head, though he looks a little pale. "I'm fine, love. You okay getting there?" Derek asks, a soft hand on Stiles' hips to keep him upright while he gets comfortable with his crutches.   
"Wouldn't mind you walking me there, but I'll be fine," Stiles flirts shamelessly.   
"C'mon then," Derek grins, walking beside Stiles to the kitchen. 

He ducks his head and kisses him quickly before he's rushing back to the living room so his mom doesn't give him that look. It's the same look she gave him as a teenager when he fancied someone. 

Stiles leans with his crutches and waits for instruction.   
"I'll do all the chopping. I don't want you to lose your balance and cut yourself. Think you can put the meat on the grill?" She asks.   
"Yes, ma'am," Stiles smiles, faking a salute. Talia laughs lightly and moves out of his way. 

"So how are you and Derek?" Talia asks as she chops up some veg for a salad.   
"We're good. Thanks for looking after him while he was... away," Stiles mumbles.   
"Stiles," Talia soothes. "It's not your fault that happened. He's just glad that you're okay."  
"Yeah," Stiles nods, but he doesn't meet her eye.   
"Wait," Talia says. Stiles' eyebrows furrow together. "Derek was about to come in, but I want to talk to you. I'm very happy that it is you that makes Derek so happy, that you are the one he will have forever. You're so brave and strong and I know you won't let him be an idiot. I know that you love him."

Stiles' flushes and he bites his lip to stop grinning.   
"I really do," he sighs happily.   
"Go on, I can handle this, your mate wants you," she grins, hugging him before he hobbles over towards Derek. 

Derek cups his face, ignoring the noises of protest coming from Laura and Cora as he kisses Stiles gently. Stiles can't really grab him because of his crutches but he makes he kiss deeper and hums as Derek pulls away.   
"C'mon, Elijah and Isla want to sign your cast," Derek smiles. His wolf wants to claim, but for now it's very happy with knowing Stiles loves him. 

Stiles let's Elijah and Isla pick their spot on the cast to write on and leans against Derek. Derek wraps his arms around him and kisses his temple.   
"You haven't signed it yet," Stiles says. "Hey, kids can I have my foot back so uncle Derek can write on it too?"

They finish up and hand Derek the marker pen. Derek smiles and picks up Stiles' foot. He writes 'DEREK' along the bottom of it, all capital letters with a backwards R. He takes a picture with Stiles' phone to show him.   
"Aw, babe. You remembered I like toy story?" Stiles beams. Derek nods.   
"Derek's whipped!" Laura laughs.   
"Your brother is amazing," Stiles grins. Derek buries his face into Stiles' neck, kissing the soft skin there. Stiles threads his fingers through Derek's hair, massaging his scalp.   
"You okay, love?" Stiles asks.   
"Amazing," Derek grumbles. Stiles smiles to himself and closes his eyes to relax into it. They all sit at the table for lunch, Derek and Stiles linking their fingers to rest them in the table. It's comfortable as they all chat and Stiles really feels like part of the family. 

"Would your father like to come to dinner with us soon?" Talia asks.   
"I'm sure he'd love to. Thank you for including me today," Stiles smiles. Derek squeezes his hand.   
"You're always welcome," Laura grins. "It's nice to see how happy Derek is with you."

They lounge around more, Stiles having to watching Derek closely because something still seems off since he spoke to his mom. He strips his top off when Derek pushes it up to his chest with a paw. Stiles is lying underneath him in the garden, the large wolf a heavy weight on top of him. 

Derek nuzzles the bare skin, admires the pale flesh. The rest of the pack walk over, snuggling and getting comfortable with Stiles and Derek. Elijah and Isla lie on top of Derek to have a late afternoon nap. The couples curl up closer to each other but still roll over to the rest of the pack. 

Derek and Stiles say goodbye near dinner time, hugging everybody before climbing back into Derek's car.   
"Did you have a good day?" Derek asks. Stiles grins at him and nods.   
"Did you?" Stiles asks. Derek hums his confirmation and rubs his thigh.   
"Made my wolf very happy to be with you and see you with the family pack."  
"We should have a day like that with our pack. I'm sure they'd enjoy a day in the forest as wolves."

They get back to Derek's, Stiles asking Derek to help him get changed.   
"Sorry. I just can't balance properly," Stiles shrugs. Derek kisses his head.   
"Sure you can't," Derek teases. Stiles blushes and looks away from him. 

He helps him tug a pair of sweatpants shorts up over his hips, kissing along his leg and stopping at his boxers. Stiles whines and pouts down at him.   
"That's so not fair," Stiles huffs. He can feel himself getting hard just from seeing Derek's head down there. 

"Get yourself comfy up by the pillows," Derek tells him with a kiss to his lips. Neither of them can get over the fact they can kiss each other now. 

Stiles shuffles back until he's comfy, legs bent with his feet on the mattress.   
"You okay with touching yourself?" Derek asks.   
"Been doing it for years," Stiles says cockily. Derek huffs a laugh.   
"In front of me?"  
"Well that's new, but it sounds great," Stiles smiles softly. Derek sits at his feet, helping him undress now, until he's down to his boxers. 

"Show me how you usually touch yourself. But if I tell you to do something I want you to do it okay?" Derek explains.   
"Yes."  
"And you can colour out at any time, Stiles. Promise me if you need to you will," Derek says.   
"I promise, Der," Stiles smiles reassuringly. 

Derek nods and Stiles pulls his dick out, gasping at the moan Derek let's out. He moves his hand quickly after spitting into it, getting fully hard. His thumb pushes into the slit when he reaches the top. 

Derek bites his lip as he watches. Stiles' legs are splayed, head tilted back with his eyes screwed closed. He can see the quiver in Stiles' stomach as he speeds up his hand. 

"Tell me when you're close, darling," Derek whispers, kissing his knee. Stiles whimpers at the soft touch and the pet name. As he gets closer his hips buck up to meet his fist and his breathing gets shaky. He mumbles something along the lines of 'shitDerclose-Der!' 

"Stop," Derek commands. Stiles doesn't even think twice about removing his hand until he's actually done it. His dick is red, leaking against his tummy where it lays all swollen. 

"Please," Stiles moans. "I need to-"  
"You need to take ten deep breaths and wait for what I tell you to do," Derek says calmly. It's so definite that Stiles thinks he'd be stupid to even think something else needed to happen. He needs to listen to his dom, his boyfriend, his alpha. 

Once he has done what Derek instructed, he opens his eyes and smiles shyly up at the wolf.   
"Feel better?" Derek asks gently.   
"Yes, thank you."

Derek told him to wait for another instruction so he does, enjoying the soft caresses of Derek's hands up and down his legs, the occasional brush of his lips against sensitive skin. 

"I want you to play with your nipples."

And now, Stiles feels himself flush because that feels different. It's not what he usually does and it's what Derek wants him to do. 

His nipples are already pink and puffy from touching himself.   
"I don't really know what you want me to do," Stiles whispers.   
"That's okay, love. I want you to gently brush your fingers over your nipples until I say otherwise."

Stiles doubts it'll do much, he's never paid attention to his nipples because he prefers going straight to where he knows feels good. 

His eyes flutter closed and his mouth falls apart as he rubs his nipples.   
"Good boy," Derek praises. Stiles whines and a blob of precome lands on his stomach. He watches with hooded eyes as Derek swipes his thumb through it and   
sucks it into his mouth. 

Derek groans around his thumb and his claws pop out, nicking Stiles thigh.   
"Sorry," Derek mumbles around his fangs as he licks the tiny spots of blood up. 

"Der," Stiles pants.   
"Pinch them, twist them, then go back to being gentle."

Stiles arches into the harsh touch on his chest. He whimpers as he squeezes them harder before rolling them between his fingers softly.   
"So good for me," Derek praises. "You can play with your balls, massage them and roll them round, whatever feels good."

His eyes water as his hand skips past his dick, and he does what Derek tells him to.   
"It's okay, love. Babe, come here," Derek soothes. He leans against the wall and pats his knee. Stiles climbs into his lap, tucking himself into his neck. "Look beautiful, Stiles. Being so good for me, yeah?" Derek whispers into his ear, voice low and gruff. Stiles can feel Derek's bulge through the wolf's thin pants. 

His dick is bobbing, twitching st the heat radiating from Derek.  
"Wrap your hand loosely around your dick, right at the base," Derek murmurs. Stiles nods, tilting his head up to catch Derek's lips in a kiss while he does so. "Good boy. Slowly, gently, move your hand up and down."

Stiles moans against Derek, head falling to his shoulder as he moves his hand. Derek growls quietly at the sight of Stiles' exposed neck in front of him. He takes the opportunity to kiss the pale, sensitive skin. 

Open mouth kisses trail along Stiles' jaw and down his neck, stopping to nip and scent beneath his ear, where his smell is strongest.   
"Slow," Derek reminds when Stiles starts to speed up to chase his orgasm. 

"Please!" Stiles whines loudly. Derek bites Stiles' neck, blunt human teeth not piercing skin, but keeping him in his place.   
"Be good, Stiles. Slow," Derek repeats when Stiles has Stiles. 

Stiles is oozing precome, whining and whimpering and moaning into Derek's neck as he complies with his orders.   
"Gorgeous," Derek compliments. "You can come whenever you want, just keep going at this speed."

"I can't!" Stiles wails as he starts getting frustrated.   
"You can. Look," Derek supplies and wraps his hand around Stiles'. Stiles makes a choked noise and nods his head, letting Derek move them together slowly. He squeezes as he reaches the tip and Stiles groans loudly. 

"See? Everything's okay, we can do this."

Derek finds a rhythm and kisses Stiles deeply when he hears the skip in his heart before it speeds up even more.   
"Shit, Der. I'm close," Stiles pants, hips bucking as he comes onto Derek's chest and hand. 

He sags, trying to catch his breath as Derek licks his hand clean.   
"Good boy, amazing. Did so well, I'm so proud of you," Derek praises, a gentle hand running up and down Stiles' back. He flips them so Stiles is under him and proceeds to lick any come off of his skin. "Arms in," Derek says as he helps Stiles into a shirt. 

Stiles smiles shyly at Derek who kisses him chastely.   
"I'm just going to wash up and then I'll be back to cuddle you, okay?"  
"Okay, der. Thank you."  
"Never have to thank me for looking after you."

Derek comes back in earlier than he would have because he can hear Stiles' heart beat speed up and Stiles is sobbing. 

"Love, it's okay. What's wrong?" Derek soothes as he pulls Stiles to lie on his chest. Stiles clings to him, listening carefully to his heartbeat. "There we go. Breathe with me, in for four hold for five and out for eight."

The numbers give him something to concentrate on as he tries to calm his breathing.   
"Tell me what's wrong so I can help," Derek whispers.   
"I just- I can't help but feel like I'm not enough. You're such a good person and I'm so shit and you're beautiful and strong and I'm gross and weak. I don't deserve you."

Derek makes a pained noise, pressing his face into Stiles' neck.   
"You're gorgeous, Stiles. I don't know how I can prove that to you, but I'll try my best. You saw me before, wolfing out at the sight of you, and you know how good my control is. You're one of the strongest members of the pack, whether you're human or not. You're enough. I don't deserve such a good mate."  
"But-" Stiles interrupts. Derek doesn't let him continue.   
"You're enough."


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles hugs his dad tightly when they get to his house.   
"You alright, kiddo?" John asks, resting his cheek on Stiles' hair.   
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm great, dad," Stiles grins. John ruffles his hair and kisses his temple.   
"He allowed coffee, Derek?"

Derek perks up from where he is beside Stiles. His hand rests on Stiles' hip and Stiles melts into his side, looking up as he waits for his answer. 

"I think you're excited enough as it is, love," Derek chuckles. Stiles nods easily. "Anything without caffeine would be great," Derek directs towards John. The sheriff smiles at the pair and goes into the kitchen. 

"And you?"  
"Just water, please."  
"Scott and Mellisa should be here soon," John says as he brings the drinks into the living room.   
"Still okay for us to stay here?" Stiles asks. 

"As long as there's no sex with me in the other room," John grumbles and settles in his armchair. Stiles is sat so close to Derek that if he were any closer he'd be in his lap. Derek's hand has rucked up his shirt, thumb running back and forth over Stiles' hip. Stiles sighs and rests his head on Derek's shoulder. 

"I can assure you that won't happen. Right, Stiles?"  
"Well since I'm not allowed sex till I'm eighteen, it seems pretty unlikely," Stiles grumbles. John tries to hide a smirk as Derek pinches his hip. "What? It's true!"

Derek raises an eyebrow. Stiles raises one in reply. 

John watches with curiosity. 

"Do I need to punish you, Stiles?" Derek asks calmly. Stiles sags.   
"I haven't even got rules yet. I don't know what's allowed and what's not. I-"

He cuts himself off with a sigh and stares at the ground as he tries to remove himself from Derek's side. 

"Hey, as soon as we can, as long as you're in the right frame of mind, we'll get you some rules sorted out. Okay?" Derek soothes. "I didn't know you were this bothered. You could've told me."  
"I didn't want to seem needy," Stiles whispers. Just as John notices the tears ready to fall the doorbell rings. 

"If you want to go upstairs for a moment I'd recommend doing it now before these two are in here," John murmurs. 

"C'mon, babe," Derek says gently.   
"No! No I'm okay," Stiles insists. Derek ignores his protests and helps him upstairs before John opens the door to his other guests. 

Stiles crumbles when Derek helps him kneel over his lap so he doesn't hurt his ankle.   
"I'm sorry," Stiles sobs. "Are you angry?"  
"No, love, not angry. Sad that you didn't tell me and worried that you aren't feeling too good. It's okay, it's alright."

"But you said you were going to punish me?" Stiles sniffles. He pulls away and wipes his eyes on Derek's shirt.   
"Charming," Derek grins, kissing his cheek. "I said I'd punish you because you back talked. And then didn't respond to my obvious physical reprimands. I understand that you don't have rules right now, but you know that is naughty."  
"I just- I've felt so high strung not knowing what I can and can't do," Stiles whispers against Derek's shoulder. 

"I think," Derek begins, pausing to nose along Stiles' hairline. "That you did this to find where the line is. It might have been unconsciously but you wanted to find out what was too far. Do you want a punishment?"  
"Yes, please," Stiles mewls.   
"Okay, baby. Now or after dinner? I'm sure sitting through dinner on a sore bum would really reinforce the lesson, huh?" Derek says softly. 

Stiles lifts his head to smile at Derek, kissing him gently on the lips.   
"You're amazing," he sighs happily.   
"So that's a yes to before dinner?" Derek teases, already knowing the answer. 

Stiles grins, nods eagerly before he presses his lips against Derek's again. He hums as Derek's fingers tangle in his hair, whining when Derek pulls away. 

"Come on then, Stiles," Derek encourages. "Over my lap."

Stiles pouts up at him for a moment.   
"You asked for this," Derek reminds him, squeezing the back of his neck gently. "I know you don't particularly like them, but you'll feel better."

Stiles deflates and let's Derek situate him over his lap. He wriggles when Derek pulls his jeans down to his thighs, running a hand over his bum. 

"Mm, I'm on board with that," Stiles hums. Derek responds with a smack to his  thighs. He holds Stiles' still with a hand on his back as he brings his hand down five more times. 

"No- that's wrong," Stiles whimpers.   
"What's up, love? What can I do to fix it?" Derek asks quickly.   
"Four more. Please," Stiles shudders.   
"Okay, babe. Can you tell me why?"  
"Makes it ten. I like numbers when they end in five or zero," Stiles shrugs.   
"That's good. Thank you for telling me," Derek murmurs before doing as Stiles has politely asked for. 

When he's finished spanking Stiles, he sits there for a moment and rubs his hand over his bum to let Stiles float a little longer. 

"My good boy," Derek tells him and kisses his shoulder. Stiles turns his head and smiles lazily up at him. "You ready to come up here now?"

Stiles nods and straddles his lap slowly with a little help, arms wrapping around Derek's neck. Derek brushes his hands up and down his hips, smiling slightly as he dips his head down. He knocks his nose against Stiles' before their lips briefly meet over and over again. After a few times Stiles keeps him close and their lips move together slowly until Derek pulls away chuckling. 

"What's so funny?" Stiles asks, finding his smile contagious. Derek tugs his pants up over the swell of his arse.   
"Well, I'm very happy. And Scott is complaining."

"I'll give him something to complain about."

Stiles startles Derek by moaning and panting in his lap. Even though nothing occurs to make it happen, Stiles throws his head back and closes his eyes as he rocks his hips. 

Derek chuckles and kisses his jaw gently.   
"Love, don't bully my betas," he tells him before he lifts him up and carries him downstairs. 

Scott is blushing and glares at Stiles  as Derek sits him down on the chair. Derek sits beside him and joins their hands together. 

John smiles at the dopey look on his son's face.   
"Alright, Stiles?" John asks, voice teasing.   
"Great," Stiles grins. "Hi, Mellisa."  
"Well obviously I get all the gossip from your dad, but I haven't seen you in person for a while. Or you Derek," she smiles. "I've missed you both."  
"Been laying low for a little while haven't we?" Derek say. Stiles nods and squeezes his hand.   
"Yes. But we are officially boyfriends now," Stiles announces. 

Derek flushes slightly when John laughs, but it's fond and happy.   
"Took your time. You've been pining after each other since you met."  
"Let's eat," Stiles says to save Derek from his embarrassment. 

Melissa laughs lightly and they begin to eat. Scott kicks Stiles under the table when he begins to shake his leg quickly. Stiles whines and pouts at Scott who just shrugs and stares down st his plate. 

Once they've eaten they move into the living room. Derek pulls Stiles into his lap, kissing his cheek. Stiles smiles softly. 

He gets his phone out and texts Scott, Derek watching over his shoulder. Scott is sat sulking and Melissa and John are chatting away about work. 

To Scott:

What's up, dude? 

From Scott:

I've found my mate. 

Straight after. 

From Scott:

I think.

To Scott:

Who?!? Why haven't you told me this before?

From Scott:

You had your own problems. I didn't want to worry you about something that might not be true. 

 

"Hey, Scott," Derek says. Scott looks up nervously at him. "Let's go out for a minute."

John raises an eyebrow at Stiles who shrugs.   
"I can't gossip about them. They're both werewolves and one has the ability to punish me," Stiles tells him.   
"You shouldn't not do something because you're scared of me," Derek says as he reaches the door.   
"I'm not scared of you, Der. I can't gossip because that would be an invasion of my boyfriend and best friend's privacy," Stiles amends. Derek softens and smiles at him before he leaves the room with Scott. 

Derek and Scott sit at the bottom of the garden steps, shoulders brushing as they wait. 

"Isaac," Scott says after a few minutes. "It's Isaac."  
"But he's with Alison," Derek says. "You were with them not that long ago."  
"I know. And that's what makes it worse."

"When I was with Alison it always felt like something was missing. When Isaac joined us it was amazing. But then I felt like I liked Isaac more than Alison. And that just wasn't fair so I left them," Scott explains. 

It had been just over half a year since he left them. They'd had their fair share of spontaneous hookups since then, an awkward goodbye after each one. 

"You need to tell him. Nothing will happen if you don't tell him," Derek says.   
"I know. But I don't know how. How do I tell him he's my mate?" 

Derek pats his back a couple times.   
"You can do it by just blurting it out like I did. Or you can find some sappy, romantic way of doing it," Derek suggests.   
"I'm going over to his. I need to-" Scott stands, chest heaving as he begins to pace. "I need to see him."

Derek hugs him, holds him tight as he nuzzles his cheek.   
"Text me, okay?" Derek says softly. Scott nods and goes inside to get his coat on. 

Stiles kisses Scott's cheek, smiling reassuringly when he explains what is happening, before going outside to Derek. 

"Do you think I'm getting old?" Derek laughs when Stiles tries to sneak up behind him. Stiles huffs but wraps his arms around Derek anyway. Derek's hands settle on Stiles' where they rest in his belly, Stiles' face pressed into his back. 

"I was trying to be romantic and cute," Stiles whines.   
"You're always cute, love; more than, actually. How'd you get out here?"  
"With difficulty," Stiles laughs.   
"Ah. Well I think one of my rules will be that your only transportation will be me," Derek smiles and turns to lift Stiles up in his arms. He presses Stiles carefully against the wall. 

"Mm," Stiles grins mischievously and rubs a hand up and down Derek's chest. "Does that mean I can ride you?"

Derek laughs dryly, tucking his face into Stiles' neck.   
"You can in - how many more months until your birthday?" Derek teases. Stiles sighs.   
"Too many," Stiles groans. "I think you should order me some toys while we wait for my birthday."  
"I think that is a great idea," Derek agrees and lifts up to kiss Stiles slowly. 

When they pull apart Derek grins down at him.   
"I'll never get tired of that," he sighs happily. Stiles blushes.   
"Can we go inside? It's cold."  
"Okay, love. How about we go upstairs and you have a nice shower, I'll make hot chocolate and then I'll have a little surprise for you?"   
"Ye-yeah that sounds great," Stiles beams. 

 

Derek helps Stiles in the shower, wraps him in a fluffy dressing gown and sits him on his bed.   
"You stay put while I go make our drinks," Derek tells him and kisses him quickly before going down stairs. 

When he comes upstairs Stiles kisses his cheek as thanks and takes his drink carefully. 

They snuggle together and Stiles puts Stranger Things on his laptop because:  
"Der, you need to see it! Need to!" 

When Stiles starts yawning Derek moves the laptop, ignoring his whine of protest.   
"Lie down, love," Derek tells him softly. 

Stiles is starting to fall asleep when Derek begins to work his fingers into the bottom of his non-broken foot. A soft moan comes from Stiles every time Derek massages a sensitive spot, fingers deft and absolutely amazing. 

Stiles grabs Derek's hand when he is close enough and tugs him up to lie down.   
"Thank you," Stiles says quietly, eyes closed. Derek kisses his lips gently before he wraps his arms around him and gets comfy.   
"Been a very good boy, today Stiles. So good," Derek praises and watches Stiles' lips turn up at the edges. Derek presses his face into Stiles neck and let's himself fall asleep once Stiles has. 

 

Stiles is still asleep a few hours after Derek wakes up. Already he has gone for a run, had a shower and a pretty lengthy phone call to Laura and the kids. 

Stiles wakes up with a loud groan and a long stretch.   
"Derek?" Stiles calls out, knowing the were can hear him. A minute later Derek is in his room, smiling down at him.   
"Mornin', lazy bum," Derek teases and let's Stiles climb into his arms.   
"Morning," Stiles yawns. He buries his face into Derek's shoulder. 

"You seem awfully tired, love. What's up?" Derek asks.   
"I don't know. Think I'm finally coming down from the mess of hormones in the past few months," Stiles shrugs.   
"Okay. I'll make sure to put you too bed early tonight then," Derek tells him and rolls onto the bed, to have Stiles on top of him. Stiles hums and leans down to kiss Derek slowly. 

"I think we can pick out some toys today. How's that sound?" Derek asks between kisses. Stiles hums, holding himself up above Derek.   
"Awesome. I'm so glad my dad doesn't have werewolf hearing."  
"Yeah, me too," Derek chuckles. "Want to get dressed?"   
"Yes please. You choose?" Stiles asks. "I-I like you making decisions for me."

He blushes and Derek stands up from the bed, pulling his top over his head.   
"Well, here's your shirt for today and..." he digs out some joggers and throws them into the bed.   
"Underwear?" Stiles squeaks but he looks immensely pleased with Derek's easy agreement. 

Derek takes his time looking through Stiles' underwear, chuckling when he finds some batman ones that look worn down and faded.   
"You know we can buy new underwear?" Derek teases.   
"They're comfortable," Stiles shrugs. "But I'd be up for underwear shopping with you. As long as you let me pick some for you too."  
"That seems like something we can definitely do," Derek smiles and hands Stiles a pair of plain black boxers that look like they'll be nice and tight. 

Derek helps him get dressed, taking a moment to admire Stiles' arse in his boxers.   
"You are gorgeous," Derek sighs before pulling his joggers up and rolling it up to rest above his cast.   
"Can say the same for you. You're fucking mouthwatering."

Derek chuckles lightly and leans down to kiss Stiles. Stiles moans into his mouth when Derek's tongue brushes against his. 

They're rudely interrupted by the door opening and shocked sheriff.   
"Jesus Christ! Get a room," John complains and rubs at his eyes as if to remove the image of his son kissing Derek. 

"Holy shit- Dad! We have a room. This one! Learn to knock will you?" 

Derek sighs and presses his face into Stiles neck.   
"Kill me, please," he begs to no one in particular.   
"I will if you're not careful," John grumbles.   
"Dad!" Stiles exclaims. "Leave!"

He closes the door before knocking on it.   
"No," Stiles calls out. Derek laughs.   
"I was coming to tell you there's bacon, sausage and eggs downstairs. Coffee?"

Derek raises a questioning eyebrow at Stiles who nods.   
"For both of us, please," Derek answers. "C'mon. Once we've had breakfast we can go shopping and then go back to mine?"  
"Yeah. Okay."

Derek sets Stiles down at the table, ruffling his hair.   
"Thanks for letting us stay, Mr. Stilinski, we'll be out after breakfast," Derek says when John hands him a full plate of breakfast.   
"John. I like you, so call me John. My boy being good?"  
"He's excellent," Derek smiles, glancing over at Stiles. "Very good for me."  
"Makes a change," John mumbles and Derek laughs. 

Stiles frowns down at his plate, nudging a sausage with his fork.   
"Stiles, you okay?" Derek asks when he notices he isn't eating much. 

Both John and Derek are shocked when Stiles bursts into tears.   
"Stiles, love, what's wrong?" Derek whispers as he comes around to cradle him close. 

John bites his lip, he knows exactly how Stiles can be sometimes. He is very sensitive, even though he can put up a fight, when it comes to his dom, and anything can set him off. Considering the time he's had recently Stiles has been especially on edge. 

"Hey, it's okay, I've got you. Calm down," Derek soothes. Stiles cries louder and Derek smiles softly. "Okay, take as much time as you need. When you've calmed down we can talk about what's wrong and fix the problem. That simple."

Stiles opens his eyes only when he has stopped crying, finding himself in Derek's lap on the couch.   
"Oh, babe," Derek coos sadly. He kisses Stiles when the pale boy puckers his lips. 

"You ready to tell me what's wrong?" Derek asks gently.   
"I don't like you laughing at me," Stiles admits quietly.   
"What? When did I laugh at you?"   
"You said I was good. Dad said makes a change. You laughed at me," Stiles says sadly. 

Derek smooths his hair down and rubs his back gently before he begins to talk. 

"I'm sorry, Stiles. I didn't mean to hurt you, it was only teasing. But I understand that it's only good if you find it funny too. You are very good for me."  
"I don't want you to realise that I'm not. Soon you'll know that I'm bad."

"Whose job is it to tell you if you've been bad and fix it?" Derek asks. Stiles sighs.   
"Yours."  
"And who is responsible for telling you that you've done well and rewarding you?"  
"You are," Stiles answers weakly, head bowed.   
"Mhm, that's right. Let's change our plans. We go to mine, you have a nap, we have lunch, go shopping if you aren't dropped and then maybe go to my mums for dinner? I'm sure you'll get lots of wolf cuddles there."  
"Okay," Stiles nods.   
"You don't have to agree just because I suggested it," Derek tells him. "Maybe we could visit Scott, see how he is."  
"Can we ring Scott to see if it's okay?" Stiles asks nervously, unsure of everything right now.   
"Of course, love."

John hugs Stiles tight when they leave, kissing his hair. He hugs Derek.   
"Thank you."

Stiles falls asleep in the car, still clinging desperately to Derek's hand. Derek sighs and strokes the back of Stiles' hand. 

 

When Scott leaves Stiles' house he drives quickly, pushing the speed limit to Alison's house. He knows that her parents won't be there, they're out of town. 

Alison answers the door with messy hair and what looks like one of Scott's old hoodies on. 

"Scott? What's up?" Alison asks, opening the door wider to let him in. Isaac comes down the stairs, standing at the bottom.   
"Hi," Isaac smiles. He's always had a little bit of a soft spot for Scott, was the reason he got with him and Alison, though a little crush on Alison helped too. 

His hair is messy, he looks cute and dishevelled and  wonderfully topless, Scott notices. Scott's breath hitches and he steps forward, hands coming up to cradle Isaac's face gently. 

Isaac glances at Alison who watches on just as confused, and looks back at Scott just in time for him to press their lips together. Scott feels his heart skip a beat when Isaac reciprocates, lips moving against his.   
"Fuck- Isaac- I," Scott pulls away to catch his breath. 

He is greeted with a slap, not as hard as Isaac's.   
"Alison, what the hell?" Scott exclaims and rubs his cheek as if it still stings.   
"I'm tired of you coming here and acting like nothing he wrong and leaving the next morning once you've gotten laid. If you wanted us you would've stayed with-"  
"Isaac is my mate," Scott interrupts. "I-I knew there was something wrong, I chose him over you and I couldn't stay with both of you if I couldn't commit to both of you and-"

Isaac surprise them by throwing himself at Scott and beginning to sob into his shirt. Immediately Scott is shushing him, soft words and gentle touches.   
"Hey, what's wrong? I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Scott murmurs. He looks to Alison who looks worried and teary eyed herself, but she nods and goes to make Isaac a drink and some food. He always get hungry and dehydrated when he drops. 

"C'mon, tell me what's wrong. If you don't tell me I can't fix it."  
"I knew. I knew something was different, I always felt so guilty and bad-  
"You're not bad, Isaac, it's okay."  
"I can't just leave. That's terrible. I can't just leave her-"  
"Isaac," Alison says sternly. 

"No, I can't have a dominant influence, I need to make this decision on my own. I just- hold me?" Isaac asks desperately as he reaches for Scott who has moved away and Alison who is watching carefully a few feet away. 

They sit on the couch, curled up together, Alison's long nails scratching lightly at Isaac's scalp as Scott nuzzles incessantly into his jaw and down his neck. 

Alison smiles softly at Scott when Isaac is asleep.   
"You can stay the night. You always leave clothes everywhere, so some are upstairs in the spare room. Drink?"  
"Still make your own lemonade?" Scott asks.   
"Warm?" Alison guesses.   
"Please. I'll bring this one up to your room. That okay?"  
"Yeah, sure. Stay there with him just in case, you know what he's like when he wakes up."

Scott lies next to Isaac, breathing in with his nose pressed against his hair where his smell is strong.   
"It's okay, I'm here, I've got you," Scott soothes when Isaac starts to wake up and panics. 

"Are we in Alison's bed?"   
"Yes, she'll be up in a minute. Do you want me to leave?"   
"No, I- I want to be with both of you right now. But then I'll spend a few days alone to figure it all out," Isaac explains. 

Scott smiles and nods.   
"That's good, will let you make your own choice. Why don't you go check in with Stiles and Derek? They'd appreciate the company and I'm sure they'd try to help you figure it out, or just distract you," Scott suggests.   
"I'm glad they're doing okay now, Stiles seems a lot better," Isaac says. He smiles up at Alison when she comes in the room with a couple glasses of hot lemonade. 

"Hey, you okay, bud?" She asks gently and tousles the curls on top of his head. He bites his lip and nods. 

They cuddle up together, watch a film of Isaac's choosing and for a moment it feels like how it used to be. 

The next morning Scott makes them all breakfast and sits down with Isaac before he leaves. 

"I just want you to know that it's your decision, I'm not going to be hurt or angry, no matter what you choose. I understand that Alison means a lot to you, so we do need to consider her in this."

He kisses Isaac's head and smiles gently before he makes to leave. 

"Scott, I'll text you with updates on how he is. If we need you we'll phone. I'm going to go talk to him, make sure he knows it's all up to him, no pressure," she tells him.   
"Listen, I'm sorry for dropping this on you both. I don't want any hard feel-"  
"Don't be stupid, Scott. You were the first person to ever make me feel normal for being a switch and we went through a lot. I understand how special this is, I hope everything works out in your favour."

"Besides, I've seen you brushing shoulders with Lydia. What's going on there?" Scott teases, glad nothing has changed.   
"A lot of sexual tension, always someone to cry to when I realised I was out of the loop with you and Isaac. When me and Isaac went through a rough patch a few months ago me and Lydia fooled around. Since then it's been... longing glances and awkwardness," Alison says. "Isaac knows, we are very open with all of this. I knew that he liked you. We are clinging to the ends of our relationship."  
"Well, I'm gonna go. Text me later, I'll text Isaac too. See you round."  
"Yeah," Alison nods. "See you around."

 

Scot is at Derek's with  him and Stiles a few days later when he gets a text from Isaac. 

From Isaac:  
Can we meet in the preserve? I'm about a five minute run away from Derek's. 

To Isaac:  
Yeah, I'll be there as soon as possible. Everything okay?

From Isaac:  
Everything's great ;) xx

Stiles laughs and teases Scott until he is flushed pink as he gets his jacket back on and hurriedly gets his shoes on. 

"Go on. Come over after with Isaac if all goes well, I'll make dinner," Derek offers, patting his back and sending him away with a wink. 

"Did you know Lydia and Alison  are a thing?" Stiles asks Derek as soon as he is sure Scott is far away.   
"I could smell it on them, but I'm okay with them figuring it all out between themselves, unless it hurts the pack- then I'd intervene."

Stiles hums and straddles his lap, pressing kisses down his neck.   
"Good alpha."


	6. Chapter 6

Derek wants to wait until Stiles isn't dropping every day to establish the rules. So instead of giving him rules to help him he writes out the structure of their day to make sure he has some routine. 

"What are we going to do now, Stiles?" Derek asks, coming his fingers through Stiles' hair. He drops his hand so Stiles can see his watch. Stiles smiles down at Derek's feet that are either side of his knees. "Go on."

He has been kneeling on the special kneeling pad Derek bought but they shove a pillow under his ankle so he doesn't put too much weight on it. It makes it slightly harder to balance but Derek doesn't mind him holding on or wobbling. 

Stiles climbs to his feet and hops over to the board that has their days planned out. 

"It's time to go shopping," Stiles tells him.   
"Good boy," Derek praises, coming up behind him to wrap his arms around his waist. Stiles hums happily and leans back into his hold. 

"What are we going shopping for?" Stiles asks. Derek kisses his head and nudges him toward the front door.   
"We said we wanted to buy toys and we didn't do that. Do you still want to?" Derek asks as he shrugs his leather jacket on. Stiles nods, wide eyed.   
"Th-that sounds good."

Derek chuckles and pulls him in for a hug. Stiles snuggles into his chest, smiling as Derek squeezes him tight.   
"Come on then, love, let's go." 

Stiles' legs shake slightly as they walk through the door of the shop but Derek soothes him with a hand on his neck. When Stiles seems like he won't drop his crutches and fall the next step he takes Derek let's his hand slide down his back and he slips his fingers under the hem of his shirt. 

Derek keeps his hand on the small of Stiles' back, guiding him along to the aisle he wants to see. 

"I know some things I want, but you can always say no. And you can tell me if there's anything you want to try," Derek explains. 

Stiles just follows along as Derek picks up a small gag, advertised for beginners. He grabs another with two chains attached, nipple clamps on the end. 

 

 

He gulps when his eyes linger a little too long on another gag. It is in the shape of a dog bone, sleek and black. He's heard of puppy play, Erica talks all the time about how Boyd quite enjoys it but he has never asked anything about it. 

 

He brushes his fingers over it, Derek coming to stand behind him with a gentle hand on his hip. Stiles gnaws at his lip as he picks it up. 

"Is that a joke?" Derek asks, voice humourless. Stiles blanches and puts it back.   
"It doesn't matter," Stiles mumbles, trying to move away to the next section of toys. Derek grabs hold of him to keep him where he is.   
"No, Stiles," Derek sighs. "I thought it was another dog joke. If you want it we can get it."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable. It was just an idea," Stiles whispers. 

"You like what you like. Think you can explain it to me?" Derek asks gently.   
"It's like- Boyd and Erica do it? I'm interested in uh- the whole puppy thing. I get it if you don't want to and stuf-"  
"Puppy play is okay with me," Derek says softly. "We can get you some basic stuff to try it. If you really enjoy it we can get some more. Okay?"   
"Thank you," Stiles grins, squeezing him in a quick hug. 

Derek grabs a leather harness and some handcuffs. 

 

 

Stiles flushes and nods his head rapidly when Derek picks up a cock cage.   
"God, look at you," Derek breathes, brushing a kiss against his lips. "Have lots of fun with this."

 

Stiles grabs a flogger, running it up and down his palm, directing a questioning look at Derek.   
"If you want, love. You're not that big on pain though."  
"Can we try?" Stiles asks nervously.   
"Course we can. We're both still figuring out what we like. You might think you like something and then when you try it not really like it that much. So it's okay, we're experimenting."

 

Derek tells Stiles to go wait in the car while he picks up some extra stuff. 

Stiles occupies himself by ringing Scott. 

"Hey, Scotty. How's things?"   
"Everything's great," Scott sighs happily. "Besides the fact I haven't seen my best friend in too long."  
"Been a week at most," Stiles laughs. "I can ask Derek if you can come over?"  
"I'll message him in a bit, don't worry. How are you two?"

"We're good. Derek's trying to make sure I'm not dropping everyday before we make the rules."  
"That's great, bud," Scott smiles. "Well looks like me and Isaac are coming over when you get home."  
"Nice! How are you and Isaac?"  
"Finding our feet, working out how we are when we don't have Allison. It's going okay, we don't have rules yet, just adjusting before we make that change. He's been very well behaved though," Scott says pointedly. Stiles guesses Isaac is in the room listening. 

"Always is," Stiles says gently. "I wish I could be that good."  
"Hey," Scott scolds. "You're amazing. Do I need to text Derek to see if you've dropped?"  
"No!" Stiles nearly shouts. "Sorry. I just- I wish I wasn't dropping at the tiniest things. Derek must think I'm a weirdo-"

"Derek thinks you're wonderful," a deep voice says from beside him. Stiles shrinks, not turning around to face his dom.   
"Derek needs to tell Stiles to stop being so hard on himself and not to compare himself to others," Scott says stiffly. 

"What kind of best friend are you?" Stiles jokes but his voice is strained.   
"I love you. See you later."  
"Love you," Stiles whispers before the call ends. 

"Babe," Derek sighs. "You need to tell me if you feel bad otherwise I can't make you feel better."  
"Sorry. I want to be normal, to not cry every time a slightly bad thought enters my head. I don't want to drop so much," Stiles explains, voice wet and thick with the tears that are streaming down his cheeks.   
"I know it's difficult. But you've improved so much since before we started this. You don't have nightmares every night. You've only skipped a night of sleep three times in the past month. You aren't permanently dropped anymore. 

There are lots of things that have gotten better and maybe they still need work, but we can do that together. You can't give up now when you're halfway there."  
"I know," Stiles sighs tiredly, wiping at his eyes. "What else did you get?"  
"Just picked up some extra puppy play things and more lube. A few butt plugs and dildos. Can you make me a smoothie when we get home?" Derek asks. Giving Stiles something simple to do will make him feel good about doing it right.   
"Yeah. I'll put some pizza in the oven for when Scott and Isaac come over. Is that okay?"  
"Good boy, very thoughtful," Derek praises, squeezing his thigh gently. "Would you be alright kneeling for me if Scott and Isaac are here?"  
"Uh - maybe?" Stiles says apprehensively. He traces the veins in Derek's hand with a long finger. 

"Always word out of you need to," Derek reminds him.   
"I know. Thank you for accommodating me so much. Like I know it's your job as a dom to look after me or whatever. But a lot of people would have just left me to deal with it on my own or not even dared to enter into a relationship with me because of how much baggage I carry. Thank you for helping me so much."  
"If I could kiss you right now I would," Derek grumbles. 

When they get out of the car Derek presses him against it, moaning softly as their lips meet desperately.   
"I love you," Derek whispers, small smile playing on his lips.   
"I love you, too, Der," Stiles grins and pulls him back down for another kiss.

Derek makes sure Stiles is okay with his crutches before he kisses his cheek and goes upstairs. 

Stiles puts some quiet music on his phone so it's not too distracting for Derek and starts the food and smoothies. 

Derek listens out carefully for Stiles just in case he gets upset or hurts himself while he types away at his laptop. He narrows his eyes with concentration as he scrolls through the collars on his screen.

He decides that none of them will be what he wants so he clicks on the extra tab labelled 'customise'. 

Derek comes downstairs a couple minutes before Scott and Isaac arrive, kissing Stiles on the cheek.   
"You okay, love?" Derek asks, thumb rubbing  at his hip.   
"Yeah. You?" Stiles says, leaning back to kiss him quickly.   
"I'm great. You hobble into the living room and I'll finish up in here. Good boy," Derek praises. "They're just down the road now."  
"Werewolves," Stiles mutters with a laugh and drops onto the couch.

He's only just got himself comfortable when he gets an armful of two werewolves.   
"Hey, Scotty. Hey, Isaac," Stiles smiles, ruffling Isaac's hair. "You two okay?"  
"I'm good," Scott nods. Isaac nods, getting comfortable on Stiles' lap to nuzzle him.   
"Smell like alpha," Isaac hums, curling into Stiles' chest.   
"I should hope so," Derek says gruffly as he walks into the room. His chest rumbles at the sight of his betas scenting his mate.

Derek sits in his armchair, fixing the kneeling pad between his legs.   
"Do you want-?" Stiles asks when he sees it.   
"If you want to, you can. I don't mind you cuddling them," Derek smiles softly. "As long as I get some cuddles too."  
"Well if you come and sit on this couch you can have cuddles," Isaac tells him excitedly. 

Though his alpha had gotten better than he used to be, since becoming Stiles' Dom, he has been very gentle and extra tactile. It's great to see him changing to accommodate his mate and pack. 

Derek feigns annoyance but is quickly moving to sit with them. Stiles nudges him to lie back a bit, he and Isaac plastering themselves onto Derek. Scott chuckles when Isaac whines until he lies with them too. Isaac hums happily and leans onto his chest. 

Stiles is stuck like glue along Derek's left side, head tucked under his chin. Scott is between Derek's legs, head in the middle of Derek's chest. Isaac lies on Derek's right leg and pushes his face into Scott's neck. 

"Better?" Derek asks.   
"Much," Stiles says and Isaac nods, almost purring when Derek scratches lightly at his scalp. 

Stiles huffs when the timer on his phone goes off, signalling the pizza is ready, but tells them he'll get it because he's sure they want to talk to their alpha alone. 

Scott kisses Isaac's cheek and pats his bum. Isaac nods and climbs off the couch.

"Want a kneeling pad?" Derek asks as he sits up, stretching his arms above his head. He knows Isaac likes kneeling as often as his joints will allow him, makes him feel peaceful and safe.   
"Yes, please," Isaac says politely, earning himself an affectionate ruffle of his hair from Derek.   
"Good boy," Scott praises, sitting on the couch beside where Isaac will kneel. "Thanks."

Derek places the kneeling pad on the floor in front of Isaac, one still in front of his own chair for Stiles. He waits for Isaac to settle before he speaks.   
"What's going on between you then?"  
"What are we, Isaac?" Scott asks with a grin, knowing how much Isaac loves saying it.   
"We're boyfriends," Isaac blushes but his smile is just as wide as Scott's. 

"And are you engaging in any BDSM practices?" Derek asks. He smiles as Scott tousles Isaac's hair and the boy leans into the touch.   
"Got a few rules down haven't we, love? Not many but enough," Scott says and Isaac nods in agreement.   
"We can always add more if we need to, or change them," Isaac adds.   
"Are you both happy?" Derek asks.   
"Im amazing," Scott grins. Isaac nods enthusiastically in agreement.   
"Come talk to me if you need anything. Don't be too strict on poor Isaac," Derek says with a smile. He knows how much of a softy Scott is.   
"I'm kept on a pretty loose leash," Isaac shrugs. 

Derek chuckles.   
"Speaking of leashes, Stiles has asked to try puppy play. I've got some stuff but I'm not too sure if I've got everything. Isaac you might be able to think of more since you're a sub."  
"Have you got him a collar?" Isaac asks.   
"I've been looking to get him one to have a proper collaring," Derek answers.   
"But do you have one for when he's a pup?" 

He smiles when Derek makes a face of realisation. 

"Anything else? Pup or not?" Derek asks as he pulls his phone out to write it in his notes.   
"Ears, puppy cuffs, a bowl if that's how he wants to eat. Extra fluffy towels," Isaac says quickly. "For when he's under or dropped. Having soft things will make him more comfortable. Maybe um- i don't want to sound rude."  
"Don't worry, I know you aren't being rude," Derek assures. Isaac takes a moment to lean into Scott again. 

"Possibly change the decor a little bit? Get his insight. At the moment it's a bit rough and dark," Isaac mumbles. "Make sure he knows he's being punished- like uhm- Keep it separate from any play, do it in one place and always make sure you tell him that he is being punished and what for. Have his rules up somewhere he will see it everyday. Talk about specific punishments not just spanking but make sure he knows you've always made the decision."

Derek nods along as he talks, smiling at Scott.   
"Got a very helpful boy, Scott," Derek praises. Isaac loves when people talk about him like he's not there- as long as it's not too negative.   
"I have haven't I? He might have earned himself a treat later on," Scott agrees.   
"Anything that might help to stop him dropping? It's okay if not, you've already given me lots of great ideas."

Isaac stays silent for a moment before he perks up again.   
"Ask him how he feels about you making certain decisions for you. Like what he wears, what he eats, when he does things. Have a rule about self care? Like make sure he tells someone if anything is wrong, even if it's not you, and they can tell you if he doesn't feel comfortable saying it. Make sure he eats a certain amount of food everyday, goes to bed by a certain time, takes any medication etcetera. You could have a rating system for how he feels and that way there's no guesswork involved and then you deal with him feeling like that however suits you. A lot of it will come with time. Like Scott knows I don't like waking up alone because I freak out a bit when I first wake up, so he's always there. You'll learn what punishments best suit what he's done or what is more affective," Isaac explains. "Remind him he is part of the pack."  
"Is that a sub thing?" Derek asks after typing it into his phone.   
"That's a Stiles thing. He always needs to know he is wanted and accepted and needed," Scott says, laughing when Isaac pouts up at him for answering the question aimed at him. 

"You might be better off talking to Boyd and Erica about the puppy play. Not something we've tried yet," Isaac says.   
"Yet," Derek repeats, quirking an eyebrow at Scott.   
"It's a possibility," Scott says. "Boyd and Isaac had spoken quite a bit about it so this little one is interested. You asked Alison about it didn't you?" Scott asks Isaac. Isaac blushes, nodding.   
"She thought I was being a bit silly because I could just shift," Isaac tells them and is quick to add a worried, "but it's not like that!"

Scott shushes him gently.   
"I know, love. I know. How about you go see how Stiles is?" Scott suggests. Isaac stretches as he stands and kisses Scott quickly before hurrying into the kitchen. 

"What took you so long?" Isaac asks and stand next to Stiles. Stiles smiles and shrugs.   
"You guys were still talking; I didn't want to interrupt. You okay?"   
"I'm good. Come on, let's eat."

Stiles throws a cushion on the floor and eases himself down onto it by the coffee table as Isaac puts the plates of pizza down. Isaac plops down next to him, smiling at Stiles.   
"You alright, love?" Derek asks and sits on Stiles' other side to squish him in. Stiles grins, leaning in to kiss him.   
"I'm okay," Stiles nods.   
"Good. My good boy," Derek praises and kisses his head. "Get eating. 'M still trying to fatten you up."

Derek chuckles when Stiles pouts, kissing him again to see him smile once more.   
"I'm only joking, but we still need to work on getting you to a healthy weight. You've been doing very well eating recently, Stiles," Derek tells him. Stiles blushes at all of the praise.   
"Thank you. C-can I know what you were talking about?" Stiles asks.   
"Just talking about ways I could make you feel better sometimes, anythings I might have forgotten to get because I know you don't like asking for things. And we're both relatively new to this so we don't know what to get either," Derek explains. "Is that okay?"  
"Yeah," Stiles sighs softly. "Very good."

He leans against Derek once he's eaten enough pizza, closing his eyes as he listens to his friends chatter and bicker about what they should watch. 

Isaac and Scott end up staying the night, Stiles exhausted and asking Derek if they can go to bed early. Once Stiles is tucked up in bed and snoring lightly with his hand holding Derek's, Derek pulls out his laptop again. He finishes designing the collar, placing it in his basket without batting an eyelash at the price. Then he moves into getting a collar for when Stiles is a pup. 

He doesn't bother designing this; a lot of the collars that are ready to buy are similar to what he wants. It doesn't take him long to choose which one, nothing too fancy as it's only for play. This one costs a lot less than the other but he doesn't mind paying out for his boy. 

After he's ordered them he looks through some more websites, ordering the occasional toy he sees and thinks they might enjoy together. He buys some more restraints, wincing when he sees the time. 

Stiles stirs as he puts the laptop down and settles into the bed properly but he quickly falls back asleep when Derek shushes him and strokes his hair.

Two days later Stiles wakes Derek up with a large, cooked breakfast in bed, grinning innocently up at him. Derek cups the back of his head and pulls him in front a sweet kiss.   
"Good morning," Derek smiles. "What's all this for?"

He sits up properly so he can put the tray on his lap. Stiles blushes.   
"I just wanted to do something good," Stiles shrugs. Derek raises an eyebrow. Stiles sags, smiling down at the bed. "I haven't dropped for three days. "  
"I know, Sweetheart. Thank you very much for my breakfast. Got your own?"  
"Downstairs."  
"Go on, little one. Bring it up here and we can eat together," Derek says gently, kissing his cheek before he gets up. 

Derek waits until they've both nearly finished to talk again.   
"Been a very good boy, Stiles. I'm very proud of you," Derek praises, squeezing the back of his neck gently.   
"Thank you," Stiles mumbles, squirming happily at the praise. 

Stiles doesn't protest to Derek carrying him like he usually would, asks if he can kneel beside Derek. Derek kisses his head and lowers him down to the floor. Stiles shivers and wriggles as Derek combs his fingers through his hair, pushing his head into the touch.   
"I've got a rough list of rules that we can add to and change as we wish. You ready to go through them?"  
"Yes," Stiles nods.

"Your health comes first so we have quite a few rules for it. 

1\. You eat three meals a day and try to stay hydrated. 

2\. You go to bed before midnight. You can ask for permission to stay up later if you need to, like if you're back to school and need more time to finish a project. 

3\. You tell someone, even if it's not me, that you've dropped or that you feel bad. 

4\. You communicate openly with me; tell me if you like what we do, if something needs to change.

5\. You safeword if you need to. No matter what situation we're in, you can always word out. There is no punishment for wording out. 

Do you agree with all of these?" Derek explains, fingers rubbing at Stiles' scalp the whole time.   
"Yes, sir."  
"We have another set of rules. Sit still, good boy. 

1\. You are respectful to everyone. The pack and I will be more understanding off your sarcasm and cheek, but I don't expect you to be out right mean. 

2\. When you go back to school your work comes before play. 

3\. You don't lie to me. I will find out and it will only make matters worse. 

4\. We have open communication about any play or punishments. This will help us avoid problems in play after that, yeah?

5\. You are only allowed to touch yourself with permission from me. You are only allowed to orgasm with permission from me. 

6\. No chatback. I know the lines may blur slightly around this so I will give you one chance to correct your mistake and if you don't take that opportunity a punishment will be in order. 

These rules can change or we can add more if you'd like. Any ideas?"  
"I like all of those. Do we have any for when I'm a pup?" Stiles asks.   
"That's a very good idea, baby. How about you come keep me company up here on my lap?"  
"Yes please," Stiles agrees. He lets Derek help him up, straddling his hips. He smiles and kisses his lips gently, whining when Derek pulls away. 

"If we carry on I don't think we'll make any rules for when you are a pup. Not too many for now because we don't know how it will actually play out. Yeah?"  
"Yeah," Stiles nods. 

They cuddle for a bit, taking their time to think about what rules they wanted. Derek's hands rest on Stiles' hips, thumbs rubbing up under his shirt.   
"Ready, love?" Derek asks. Stiles pulls his head out of Derek's neck, nodding quickly. 

"1. No talking unless it's to word out. 

2\. You will crawl when you're a pup. If we have to make other arrangements because of your ankle that's okay. 

3\. You try your best to get into that space. If you can't that's okay, we can't force it. 

The normal rules about communication stand for this play too, so we need to talk about what we enjoyed, what we didn't. Do you have any ideas for more?"  
"I don't know," Stiles shrugs.   
"How about we get Erica and Boyd round and talk to them about it?"

Stiles is quick to agree, loves seeing the pack, and kisses Derek on the cheek.   
"Okay, love," Derek chuckles, ruffling his hair. 

Stiles stays curled up in Derek's lap while the alpha organises for them to come over.   
"Such a good alpha, the pack loves you so much," Stiles murmurs into his chest.  
"Have a pack day soon?" Derek suggests. He gets a lazy nod and affirming pat on the chest from Stiles. "I have a sleepy boy today."

Stiles nods again, trying to burrow further into Derek's chest, kissing his collarbone.   
"You're warm and comfy and safe," Stiles drawls, eyes heavy.   
"I've got you, here we go," Derek says gently as he declines his chair back, so he doesn't surprise Stiles. "My good boy."

Derek let's him snooze until Erica and Boyd arrive, kissing his face repeatedly until he stirs.   
"Morning, sleepy. They're here now. Come in," Derek calls. Stiles is too tired to roll his eyes at the weres when he hears the door open and close and then Boyd and Erica are there, smiling at them. 

"Want a drink?" Stiles asks, ready to get up and be a good host.   
"Help yourselves," Derek tells them. He smiles softly when Stiles frowns at him. "I just want to hold you a little longer. Is that okay?" 

Stiles softens, blushing as he tries to hide his very pleased smile. He nods and relaxes back into Derek's arms. Derek kisses his head, lips soft, and nuzzles him gently. 

Erica and Boyd come back with their drinks, settling in one corner of the couch together.   
"How have you two been getting along?" Erica asks, long nails drawing spiral patterns up Boyd's arm.   
"We've been good, just getting to grips with everything, aren't we, love?" Derek says. Stiles nods.   
"Trying to get better. It's tough but we're managing."  
"We're always here if you need help," Boyd offers, smiling fondly when Stiles grins at him. 

"So Derek says you are thinking of trying puppy play?" Erica asks. Boyd thanks god Erica brought it up because he doesn't know if he could have been as casual.   
"Y-yeah," Stiles stammers, cheeks flushing pink as he picks at a loose thread on his shirt. "It's just an idea, we haven't tried it yet."  
"Have you got everything you need?" Erica questions, moving away from Boyd for a second to grab the bag on the floor beside her feet.   
"Well, we've got some things, just not sure what 'everything' is," Derek answers.

Once Erica has gone through everything in her bag she looks expectantly at Derek.   
"We've got most of that. We still need knee pads, a leash, a hood and a tail. Do you  want any of those?"   
"I'd like to try them all if that's okay," Stiles answers quietly. "Don't you have a gag?"

Boyd shrugs.   
"It's not something we use very often," he says, blushing when Erica looks at him. "Not for puppy play at least."  
"I prefer for him to be able to growl and bark and whatever. Oh- do you have toys?"  
"Yeah we got some plugs and stuff the ot-"  
"No," Erica sighs like it's obviously not what she meant. "Chew toys. We've got some that Boyd absolutely loves. Obviously you need soft ones so he doesn't hurt his teeth."

"Is there anything that help you getting into your headspace?" Stiles asks, sitting up a little more. Derek hums, wrapping his arms around his waist.   
"Just some playing, like fetch or tug of war. Maybe a bit of wrestling around," Boyd explains. "The collar and leash help, too. Remember puppy's are playful, you can learn tricks and act like real puppy. It gets you a lot of affection and love from your owner."

Stiles nods his head, grinning because- "oh my god I can't wait." Derek chuckles and ruffles his hair with an affectionate kiss on the cheek. 

They quiet down when Boyd slides down to the floor, hands between his knees on the ground. Stiles raises his eyebrows at Derek who nods.   
"You want to be a pup, love?" Erica asks, knuckles brushing up his spine. Boyd whines and looks up at Derek and Stiles. "How about you be a good boy and wait in the kitchen for me?"

She pats his bum as he leans forward and waits for him to leave the room before she asks if Stiles and Derek are okay with that. After assuring her that it's completely fine she walks away, into the kitchen.

"Been such a good boy for me, Stiles. Can't wait to see you in your pup gear, will be so beautiful."

Stiles flushes to the tips of his ears, squirming in delight at all of the praise.   
"Thank you, sir."  
"You like calling me sir?" Derek asks, one hand running soothingly through Stiles' hair and the other entwined with the younger boy's hand.   
"Is that okay?" Stiles says, eyebrows furrowed.   
"Mm, I like the sound of that," Derek hums, kissing his temple gently. "You can pick and choose when you call me sir, I don't have any rules about that."

Before Stiles can reply Erica comes in, smirking at them. Boyd follows behind her on his hands and knees. He is naked aside from his paws, tail and ears. Erica pats her lap gently and Boyd bounds over to her, staring up at her. 

"Good boy," she praises, rewarding him with an affectionate scratch under his chin. She can see him leaning to his side, listening carefully. "Go say hi."

Derek helps Stiles sit forward so he can reach out to Boyd. Stiles missed quite a bit of pack bonding while he was 'away' so he's only seen Boyd like this once or twice and Boyd isn't really used to him. 

Stiles holds his hand out for Boyd to sniff, grinning when Boyd seems pleased and let's himself run his cheek into his palm. He is in awe of the way his tail wags happily without a noticeable cause, feels himself getting hard as flushes high on his cheeks. 

Stiles has to try and contain his laughter when Boyd growls at Derek for kissing him. He has to bite his lip to save himself from laughing. Boyd is baring his teeth, shoulders hunched as he glares at Derek. 

"Boyd!" Erica reprimands, clicking her fingers beside her thigh. "Bad boy. Very bad. You don't growl at anyone."

Boyd ducks his head, whimpering as he sits back on his heels. Erica tuts and smiles sadly at Derek.   
"Sorry. Seems like someone is very fond of Stiles," she sighs. Derek chuckles smoothly and slides his hand around Stiles' waist.   
"He's not the only one. It's okay, I know your wonderful pup is very excitable. He allowed out?" Derek asks, gesturing to the garden.  
"Go with Derek, be good," Erica warns. "Want his toys?" Erica asks. 

Derek holds his hands out for Erica to throw him some toys. Boyd obediently waits besides Derek's feet, still whining until Derek scratches behind his ear. 

"C'mon, let's go play," Derek says enthusiastically. He laughs when Boyd nearly runs headfirst into the wall in his excitement. "Woah, slow down there, buddy."

Erica rolls her eyes fondly when they get outside, smiling at Stiles who is hugging the cushion that smells of Derek to his chest.   
"Cuddle?" She asks, holding her arms open.   
"You don't mind?" Stiles asks. Recently he feels like he has to be close to the pack so snuggles are always on the table.   
"Want to go outside, watch them play?" She suggests. Stiles nods and stands on wobbly legs, hopping over to the door. "Wait there, I don't want you hurting yourself."

Stiles squawks indignantly when Erica picks him up to walk out to the garden. He doesn't have time to protest before Erica berates him.   
"Oh shush, I'm not letting you hurt yourself because you think you're too good to be carried. Derek wouldn't let me live it down if you got hurt."

She lies back on the chair, letting Stiles arrange himself to lie along her side with his head on her chest. Stiles sighs happily as she scratches at his scalp. 

"Boyd likes the fake nails too," Erica giggles. "How've you been doing? He treat you right?"

Stiles looks over to wear Derek is. His dom is grinning, holding one end of a rope and tugging and wiggling it as Boyd gnaws on the other end.   
"He's amazing. I haven't been too good for a while, but he helps so much."  
"I missed you, Stiles. When you're a pup you might have to come have a play date with Boyd."

Erica smiles when Boyd leaves his playing to look at her.   
"Being a good pup?" She asks Derek. Derek grins, kneeling beside Boyd to shove him over into the grass.   
"Being a very good boy. Aren't you? Yes you are!" Derek coos, taking a second to beam up at Erica and Stiles before tumbling around with Boyd. 

"You think I could have my first time as a pup with you guys?" Stiles asks quietly. "I- I'm just nervous to do it on my own."  
"I'll ask Derek, okay?" Erica says gently, kissing his head. Stiles smiles, nodding as he nuzzles into her neck. "You don't want to ask him yourself?"  
"No thanks," Stiles shrugs, though he knows Derek is probably just acting like he can't hear them as he wrestles with Boyd. 

Later on Derek disrupts their conversation by hauling Stiles up over his shoulder and patting him on the bum. Stiles is sleepy so he clings onto Derek's waist, rucking up his shirt to nose along his back.   
"Where we going?" Stiles mumbles. He can see he stairs disappearing below him. 

Derek ignores him but he gets his answer when he's dropped on the bed and his mouth is eagerly covered by Derek's. Stiles hums, pulling away after a feverish kiss. He presses his head against Derek's, hands cupping his jaw. 

"What's up?" Stiles gasps for breath as Derek growls low in his throat.   
"You look so fucking gorgeous when you're happy and with pack," Derek explains. "I just- have waited all day to do that."  
"Well, I'm not complaining," Stiles smirks and pulls him down for another kiss. 

"We're terrible hosts," Derek says but he's grinning as he sucks a bruise into Stiles' jaw. "A few more kisses and we can go down."  
"Two," Stiles says, flushing as Derek kisses him dirtily.   
"Four," Derek argues. 

Stiles grins and bats his eyelashes.   
"Can't argue with my dom now, can I?" 

Derek chuckles and indulges him. 

Erica ruffles Stiles' hair and and squeezes him tight in a hug when they leave. Boyd lingers for extra petting and scratches behind his ears but leaves with a wiggle of his tail when Erica calls for him.

"So you want to try this with Erica?" Derek asks. Stiles frowns.   
"No! No, I want us to be with Erica and Boyd the first time we try. I only want you."

Derek sags with relief and hugs him to his chest.   
"I don't mind that. I'd like a bit of alone time though," Derek tells him, kissing his temple.   
"Speaking of alone time," Stiles smirks. "I think we should carry on from earlier."  
"How about you go get comfy on the bed and I'll be up in a minute?" Derek says, kissing him slowly. Stiles pulls him back down as soon as they part.   
"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this," Stiles whispers. Derek grins, picking him up so he wrap his legs around his waist. 

"Thought I was going to wait upstairs?" Stiles asks, though he's certainly not complaining. He smooths his hands down Derek's chest, unbuttoning his shirt.   
"Do you want me to go downstairs?" Derek asks, an amused smile on his face.   
"No!" Stiles says quickly. "No, I like this. And I really like this shirt. Who got this?"

It's a burgundy button down, tight fitting with short sleeves.  
"Laura bought it for me, said you'd like it," Derek smiles. "I'm glad you do."  
"Mm," Stiles hums, sucking a mark that fades into Derek's neck, "I like you in anything. Like you when your clothes are off, too, really."

Derek pulls a face, laughing slightly.   
"If you boost my ego anymore I'm not going to be able to fit through the door," Derek grins, dropping him on the bed.   
"You need to know how gorgeous you are."

"Get naked," Derek chuckles, shoving his shirt off his shoulders. Stiles hurries to obey, flushing when Derek growls. He can see Derek struggling with his jeans because his nails have elongated.   
"Want some help?" Stiles asks, enjoying the opportunity to undress his dom. 

While Stiles undoes his jeans Derek let's his hands roam over his pale, bony shoulders, nails scratching gently.   
"Fuck- I really, really want to blow you," Stiles whines. 

Derek pulls him up with a careful hand in his hair, pressing his lips heatedly against his.   
"Kneel for me, love," Derek whispers, watching as Stiles sinks to his knees, eyes wide and pupils blown, cheeks hot. 

Soon they're both naked, Derek tracing patterns on Stiles' stomach and watching him squirm. 

Stiles groans when Derek's phone starts ringing.   
"Answer it," Stiles tells him, sitting up. Derek shakes his head, kissing him.   
"It's fine, leave it."

It goes off and Derek smiles.   
"See?" 

He sighs when his and Stiles' phones start ringing.   
"Go on," Stiles laughs. "I'm sure we can carry on in a minute."

Derek mutters so Stiles can't hear him when he talks on the phone, grabbing clothes and trying to tug them over his head as quickly as he can. 

He comes back and kisses Stiles' head.   
"Derek, what's going on?"  
"Cora has been attacked. The thing is still here, I need to go."  
"I can help!" Stiles protests, trying to hop after him.   
"Stiles you need to stay here. You can't fight with your ankle like this and you aren't fighting when it's healed either," Derek tells him, shoving his feet into his shoes.   
"What? Why? I can fight. I'm not just the fragile human, you know."

Derek softens, turning to hold him, gently swaying side to side.   
"I know you aren't. You're amazing. But you are vulnerable. You're going to stay with the pack at my mom's house. Okay?" Derek says expectantly, lips brushing his temple. Stiles open his mouth to argue but then sighs and ducks his head.   
"O-okay," he whispers. 

Derek kisses his head and helps him get dressed. 

 

Stiles is quiet, shrugging when Derek talks to him. By the time they arrive at the pack house everyone else is there. 

"Are you going to be my good boy?" Derek asks when they are inside. Stiles shrugs. "Please don't ignore me, Stiles."  
"I can't be your good boy if you're not here," Stiles argues.   
"Don't be silly. You can do me proud and show everyone what a good boy you are," Derek says softly, kissing his cheek to try and make him smile. 

Stiles just glares at him, trying to will the tears away from his eyes.   
"Just go."  
"Stiles-"  
"Go!" Stiles shouts, storming away as best he can with crutches. 

Laura bumps her shoulder against Derek's.   
"He'll come around, it's fine. You can make it up to him," she tells him.   
"I'm not worried about making it up to him. I'm worried about him."  
"Scott's staying here right? He'll look after him," Laura says. "And the kids will keep him busy."  
"He's going to drop. I know it. Scott, look after him, he needs you," Derek says loud enough for Scott to hear him. "I was going to tell him tonight, too."

Stiles is teary eyed in the doorway, sniffling.   
"Tell me what?"   
"Oh, love. Come here. I need to leave in a minute, but get over here."

Derek let's him cry into his chest, rubbing his back gently.   
"I was going to tell you," Derek says nervously. "Something that can be saved for another day when we aren't under threat and when you aren't dropping. Give me a kiss."

Stiles pouts, letting Derek wipe his cheeks dry and kiss him gently.   
"I'm sorry for shouting at you, be safe. I love you."  
"I love you, too, babe. And I know you're sorry, I forgive you. You're under a lot of stress. Now go get cuddles from McCall, tell him it's alpha orders."

Stiles laughs lightly then and hops into the living room.   
"Come here, bud. Can't disobey alpha's orders. Sorry to say you're stuck with me."

They lie back on the couch, holding each other close.   
"Scott?" Stiles whispers.   
"Yeah?"  
"Im dropping."  
"I know, bud, I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles is silent. 

Even Elijah and Isla can't get a word out of him, being lead away by their dad because Stiles doesn't feel well. Lydia fills his cup with coffee every time he empties it without a word. 

Scott busies himself with making games for the kids or finding something to occupy them.   
"Let's play hide and seek, I'll count first. Go hide!"

Boyd sits with Stiles, not too close, but near him. He doesn't talk either until he feels an ache in his chest. The only reason he stayed back was because he'd only just come back from being in subspace so Erica forbid him from fighting. He had agreed easily because he knew it wouldn't end well. 

"Scotty- I," he sniffs. "I need help."  
"Okay, that's okay. Come sit with me. Kids you have to play with your dad, okay? Sorry, I'll play soon."

Boyd fits himself between Scott's legs, letting him pet at him and nuzzle him.   
"Stiles is sad. It's making me feel sad," Boyd complains, trying to make himself small as possible. "I want Erica."  
"I know you do, she'll be home soon. Don't you worry. You want to go to sleep?"  
"Okay," Boyd shrugs.   
"Let's lie down, have a cuddle."

Scott holds him and strokes his back until he falls asleep, murmuring gentle praise in his ear. When he is finally relaxed, mouth open as he snores lightly Scott moves over to sit with Stiles. He's sat on the wide window sill, knees curled into his chest as he stares out of the window. His hands shake where they're tight around his coffee mug, shivering as goosebumps rise on his skin. 

"Hey, buddy. I know you don't feel too great but I think you need to get up and do something. Why don't you curl up with me and Boyd and go to sleep?" Scott says gently, brushing his thumb over his cheek. "You can kneel?"

He doesn't get a response. Lydia smiles sadly, nudging him out of the way.   
"I'll stay with him till Derek gets here."

Stiles looks at her.   
"Derek?" He croaks.    
"He'll be here soon, love."

 

The pack comes home at one o'clock the next afternoon. Stiles hasn't slept. He is shaking but hasn't had coffee since Lydia cut him off in the evening prior. 

Boyd clutches onto Erica, nodding when she whispers how much she loves him.   
"I love you too. I missed you so much," he sobs, chest heaving as he cries.   
"Okay, it's okay. I've got you, baby. Let's go sit down. I'm okay. We're okay. I'm so proud of you for asking for help."

Boyd has come a long way. When he and Erica first started dating he would refuse to talk about being a sub; he tried to act like a dom which made him exhausted and ill. Erica had to start slow with introducing BDSM, praise hidden as compliments that got less and less subtle as time went on. Boyd would never tell her that he liked it but he started getting better, started relaxing into it. 

The first time he knelt had been after an argument. He was agitated and angry because he wanted to do it, to be good, but there was something stopping him. And Erica was so understanding. She let him shout at her, smash things and just waited for him to stop to go over and comfort him. 

He'd been particularly nasty, though Erica refused to tell him that it hurt her. Boyd didn't know what he expected her to do, but she surprised him by hugging him, kissing him gently. 

She'd gone to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and some snacks as she always did after one of his tantrums. Boyd later found out that it helps to stop him dropping. 

Erica didn't react when she walked in the room, put the water and food down on the coffee table and sat on the couch next to where Boyd was kneeling. 

She didn't mention the fact he was on his knees for her, just fed him chocolate and made him drink some water. 

"Erica," Boyd whined. He wanted a reaction, acknowledgement.   
"Don't whine, I'm here," she soothed, squeezing his shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
"I want to do it for you. I'm trying so hard. Erica, please help," Boyd snuffled desperately. Erica moves round sit on the coffee table in front of him. 

"Hey, it's okay. I know you've been trying very hard. You are such a good boy," Erica praised and watched as Boyd started crying heavier, choking on his breath.   
"Say it again, please," Boyd begged . Erica shushed him, whispered gentle praise until his breathing was okay. 

"You are a good boy."  
"Your good boy?" Boyd asked nervously.   
"Yeah, Boyd. My good boy."

 

Laura goes and hugs her kids tight, curling up with them and her mate to read a book. 

Isaac launches himself at Scott, kissing him repeatedly.   
"Hello to you too. You okay? Any cuts and bruises? You okay up here?" Scott asks, tapping Isaac's temple.   
"In need of some kneeling, maybe go under a little bit, but I should be okay. I'll tell you if that changes," Isaac tells him, kissing him slowly now. "I got a bit scraped up but nothing that doesn't heal."

Derek's pack curls up together in one big pile on the floor of the living room. The room is filled with talk of what happened and reassurances that everyone's okay. 

Stiles is still sat where he has been for the last nearly 19 hours. He doesn't even flinch when Derek calls his name, runs his fingers through his hair. 

"Hey, baby. I'm so happy to see you. Scott said you've been very good but don't  feel to great. I'll fix it, I'll fix it."

Everyone goes silent, watching as Derek waits for a reply.   
"Love?" Derek asks, nuzzling his cheek. He goes to pull away, deciding that putting Stiles in with pack might be better. Stiles doesn't do anything other than grab Derek's wrist and tug him closer. 

"Okay, babe, I'll stay. I've got you. It's okay," Derek soothes, kissing his hair as he holds him close. "I'm not leaving, I'm all yours."

Derek lifts Stiles and takes his place on the window sill, draping Stiles on his chest. He supports him by bending his knees so Stiles' bum rests against his thighs. Stiles' legs are bent so his calves rest on the window sill and his arms are shoved up under Derek's shirt.

Derek strokes his hair soothingly, lips pressed against his temple. Stiles still doesn't talk, his fingers twitch occasionally on Derek's ribs.   
"I love you so much, Stiles. I'm sorry that I had to leave, but I'm here now."

They don't hear a peep from Stiles until nearly an hour later when he starts crying. Derek coos, stroking his back gently.   
"What's up, baby? What's wrong?"

Derek gulps and holds him close as he sobs. He shushes him and kisses his head as he feels his pants get soaked with something hot. 

Everyone looks over, trying to gauge whether or not they should help.    
"Go run a bath please," Derek says to anyone who will listen. "It's okay, Stiles. We're going to get you all cleaned up and everything will be okay."

Scott and Isaac make work of cleaning the windowsill and the floor beside it while Derek bathes Stiles and himself. 

Derek has to put Stiles' ankle cast in a plastic bag to stop it getting wet in the bath. He lets Stiles cry into his chest, splashes water up his back before he rubs some shower gel into his skin. 

Stiles finally speaks when the tears have stopped streaming down his face, when Derek has washes himself and is trying to wet Stiles' hair without disturbing him. 

"I'm sorry," Stiles sniffles, wiping his eyes. His voice is rough and thick from crying and his eyes are red with dark circles framing them. "I broke your rules and you only set them the other day! I'm a terrible sub- I'm sorry."  
"You, my beautiful boy, have nothing to be sorry for. You-"  
"I was bad and I pissed myself! On you!"

Derek sends him a warning look.   
"You were dropped very far, Stiles. So far that it would be  unreasonable to expect you to worry about your rules. I think you were very good. 

You told Scott you were dropping, drank lots. The only thing you did was not eat and not sleep. And that wasn't defiance that was because of your mental state. I'm never going to punish you because you couldn't do something because you dropped. Okay? Are you up or are you still dropping?"  
"I'm still bad, though. I didn't follow the-"

"Stiles," Derek says sternly. "Who is responsible for telling you you've been bad?"  
"You," Stiles says quietly.   
"And who decides whether or not you are punished?" Derek asks, voice firm but steady.   
"You," Stiles answers.   
"And who has said you weren't bad?"  
"You," Stiles whimpers.   
"And who loves you very much?" Derek asks, tone warning up.  
"You," Stiles gulps. Derek hums, squeezing the back of his neck.   
"Do you trust me to be honest about all of these things?"  
"Yes," Stiles says easily.   
"Then listen when I say you couldn't help it. You are my amazing, wonderful, good boy and I love you," Derek says, squeezing him tightly.   
"I love you, too, sir," Stiles whispers, hands squeezing Derek's sides where they rest. 

"Now, I want you to answer my question, just like you have been. Are you still dropped?" Derek says calmly. He presses his nose into Stiles' hair, inhaling deeply. 

"Sorry. Feel a bit heavy, feel small and bad but I can actually think enough to comprehend that now," Stiles tells him. "Dropped enough to not be hard when I'm naked and pressed up against you. But we can deal with that another time," Stiles continues though his words don't really register, they just flow and don't stop. 

"Okay, love. Well if you turn around I can wash your hair."

Stiles sits between Derek's open legs with his back to Derek's chest. Derek massages shampoo into his hair, whispering sweet words as Stiles relaxes even more against him. 

Abruptly Stiles sits up, making Derek jump.   
"What's up?"  
"Did anyone see it?" Stiles asks. He was too far gone to have paid attention to who was there. 

Derek thinks about lying to him, telling him no one knows what happened, but he doesn't want to be a hypocrite. If Stiles isn't allowed to lie, he shouldn't lie to him either. 

"The pack were there," Derek says gently, pulling Stiles back down to rest on his chest. Before Stiles can complain Derek speaks again. "Lydia ran the bath. Scott and Isaac cleaned up.  And Boyd and Erica are on their way back from my place to give us some clothes."

"Oh."

Stiles is laughing, shoulders shaking as he laughs. He's turned to the side so Derek can see his profile and he can see Derek. 

He thinks maybe he's laughing to much because Derek is staring at him, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed. His eyes start to water and he chokes on a laugh that turns into a sob and wheezes through his lungs. 

"Okay, alright," Derek says calmly, pulling Stiles to lie on his chest again as he rubs his hands up and down his side. "I know it seems terrible and embarrassing and awful-"  
"Get to the point!" Stiles laughs wetly. 

Derek chuckles, tipping Stiles' head up to press their lips together gently. His hands caress his neck and jaw, drifting down to settle on his hips.   
"I know it seems bad. But- and that's a nice butt -" Derek pauses and taps Stiles' arse affectionately. "The pack just want you to feel better. And so do I. You dropped hard, we don't blame you for that. You didn't mean it."  
"Yeah, but-"  
"No buts. We all love you and you are a very important part of the pack. Okay?"  
"Der-"  
"Okay?" Derek interrupts sharply. Stiles ducks his head, pouting.   
"Okay."

Derek watches when Stiles' face lights up with two, simple words and the boy throws himself forward to kiss him.   
"Good boy."

Erica knocks lightly on the door, smiling when she hears Stiles talking.   
"Want me to leave the clothes out here or is the door unlocked?"  
"Wait one second and you can come in," Derek tells her. 

He gets them both out of the bath, wrapping a towel around Stiles' hips and over his shoulders before sitting him on the toilet seat. Quickly wrapping a towel around his own hips, chuckling at Stiles' mournful sigh, he opens the door. 

Erica is smiling brightly.   
"Okay, batman?" She asks as she hands the clothes over.   
"Better. How's Boyd?"  
"Okay now he's had some kisses and kind words. Is he being good, Derek?" She asks, a subtle reminder and opportunity to praise his boy.   
"Amazing," Derek answers with a charming grin. "Is always so good for me. Thanks, Erica. Thank the rest of the pack too. We'll be down soon."

She leaves with a small wink and closes the door. Derek chuckles and pulls his towel off, quickly drying himself off while his mate watches unabashedly. 

"Still want to blow you," Stiles mumbles, referring to his pleas from the night before.   
"How many days till your birthday now, Stiles? I know you're counting."

Stiles flushes, but his mouth stretches into a grin.   
"Oh my god, it's only 22 days. That's gone so quick, I-I thought it was ages away but of just lost track of time and I'd been busy and oh my god-"  
"Woah there, love. Calm down. I know you are very excited for your birthday and I know you've been caught up with other things to keep count," Derek soothes, pulling him into his chest.   
"I know it's usually the other way round but- can I blow you on my birthday?" Stiles asks as Derek dries his torso off with a soft towel.   
"We'll see, love. Dry your bottom half while I get dressed," Derek smiles and gives him the towel back.

Derek tugs his underwear up his legs, followed by a pair of soft lounge pants. 

"No jeans?" Stiles asks as he rubs at his foot with the towel.   
"Soft things are good after you've dropped or gone under. Right?" Derek asks, pulling a tight t shirt over his head. It looks old and worn, a small hole under the neck.   
"Yeah," Stiles smiles, still not adjusted to the sweet little things Derek does. "They are very good. You're very good," Stiles tells him as he nods his head clumsily. 

Derek grins, holding his head in place so he can brush their lips together.   
"You are very good, too."

Stiles moans eagerly and clutches at Derek's shoulders when he nibbles lightly on his lower lip.   
"Mm, yeah, not dropped enough to stop me getting hard now," Stiles mumbles against Derek's mouth, making the older man laugh. 

"That's good, love. We can go to my room and do something about that, if you'd like."  
"Stiles likes," the pale boy nods with a smirk. "Stiles likes a lot."

Derek tugs his sweatpants over his hips gently, kissing his head chastely.   
"Come on then, babe. Let's go cheer you up."

Stiles stumbles along with him, holding his shoulder to make it down the corridor. He flops onto the bed and shoves his pants off, smiling lazily up at Derek who puts the other clothes on the end of the bed. 

"Get yourself comfy, baby. So we can either rut against each other like randy, little teenagers. Or... I can jerk off and conveniently your dick will be in my hand at the same time. Your choice," Derek says casually, smirking at him as he pulls his top back over his head.   
"As excited as I am to have your hands on me... I am waiting until I turn eighteen and I'm expecting great things.  And humping each other like horny teenagers seems appropriate since I am one. But you're an old man so I hope you can keep up," Stiles rambles. Derek climbs onto the bed, shuffling forward on his knees to slip a thigh between Stiles'. 

He is surprised by Stiles' answer but doesn't let it show, kisses his jaw gently and let's his lips travel down the pale neck.   
"As nice as - shit - that is, it would be 100 times more awesome if you took your pants off too.  Oh my god, Derek, please," Stiles begs, fingers tugging at Derek's hair. 

Derek pulls away long enough to shove his bottoms off and smiles softly at Stiles.   
"You, my lovely boy, are absolutely breath taking. I'm so lucky to be able to have you in my life, to have your submission and your love," Derek murmurs as he kisses down his chest. 

Stiles gasps and arches his back when Derek wraps his lips around his nipple, his hand toying with the other one.    
"Can you explain to me why we have waited this long to start touching each other?" Stiles gasps out as Derek bites down gently. He moans when his dick brushes against Derek's hip, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck to pull him up to his face. 

"What's up, babe?" Derek asks, their noses knocking together as he rocks his hips down slowly.   
"Kiss me, please. I just-"

Derek cuts him off by placing his lips over his. They fit together easily, moving slowly to match the pace of Derek's hips. Stiles' lips part on a whimper when their dicks line up and run along each other. 

It's dry but soon their precome eases the way and Derek is grunting into Stiles' mouth as their tongues dance back and forth. Stiles eventually gives up and goes lax, responding rather than trying to lead and keep up. 

They pull apart gasping for breath and smiling wide at each other. Derek knows he does something right when he brings Stiles' leg up to wrap around his waist and Stiles bares his throat to him. 

"Oh shit, Der, I'm close. I love you, I love you so much," Stiles chants, noises falling from his lips with every short breath as he gets closer. Derek growls and his claws extend, tearing into his mattress beside Stiles' head. 

Stiles comes first and Derek thinks his heart has stopped. His lips part and his eyes close, eyelashes fanning out wonderfully. His back is arched and so is his neck, Derek's marks scattered all over pale skin, as he presents for his alpha, his dom. Derek thinks he is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, his pretty cock spurting thick ropes of come into his chest as he whines loudly. 

Derek's hips stutter and he chokes out a groan, pressing his face into Stiles' neck as he comes too. It's a lot. Stiles whimpers at the feeling of being covered in his alphas come. 

When they've both come down from their high, Derek collapsed on top of Stiles, they grin at each other and share a few sweet, quick kisses. Instead of pulling away to get them cleaned up Derek shuffles down between Stiles' thighs, smiling innocently up at him. 

He laughs when Stiles kicks him gently for teasing too close to his sensitive dick and starts rubbing his come into Stiles' belly. Stiles hums lightly, eyes half closed in a post-orgasmic haze as he tangles his fingers in Derek's hair. He scratches at his scalp which makes Derek's chest rumble, pleased. 

"Do you always come this much?" Stiles asks as he stares down at his torso.   
"Round about, yeah. More if I knot you. Is that a problem?" Derek asks though he doesn't seem too bothered about the answer, far too content making his mate smell like him.   
"Are you serious? It's fucking amazing! That is so hot."

Stiles doesn't miss the pleased smile no matter how  much Derek tries to hide it. When Derek is satisfied that Stiles smells like him, like he has bathed in his come, he pulls away and quickly does the same to himself. 

"Derek?" Stiles calls once Derek is up and getting a bottle of water from the kitchen.   
"Yes, love?" Derek shouts back, quickly appearing in the doorway.   
"I have made my decision."  
"What decision?" Derek asks and moves further in the room, closing the door. 

"I want to mate with you. I want your claim," Stiles says confidently, smiling nervously. His face falls when Derek doesn't say anything. "If that's something you think you'd want. Why would you want that? I don't know why you'd want to-"

Derek's cuts him off by striding over and picking him up; Stiles' legs wrap around his waist and his hands hold his shoulders carefully. He presses him into the wall, nosing along the line of neck, before he starts blubbering. 

"Hey, what's up?" Stiles asks, stroking his hair.   
"I love you," Derek laughs wetly. "I love you so fucking much."  
"I love you too, Der."

Stiles pulls him up to press their lips together in a slow kiss, trying to convey all of his emotions into this one small action.   
"Are you sure?" Derek asks when he pulls away. Stiles smiles softly, cupping his cheeks and using his thumbs to wipe away any tears left.   
"I'm yours, Der, all yours. As long as you'll have me."  
"Forever," Derek breaths. 

They kiss again and it's clumsy and feverish because (ohmygodthisisactuallyhappening) they can't quite put their emotions into words. 

"I see you two are feeling better," Cora smirks when Derek carries him into the living room.  
"Hey, Cora. You okay?" Stiles asks, not batting an eyelash at her comment because nothing can ruin this for him.   
"Oh come here, you adorable, little brat," she grins, opening her arms. "Glad you're okay."

Stiles nuzzles her cheek.   
"I'm glad you're okay, too. I would've been helping but some big brute forbade me," Stiles says cheekily. Derek raises an eyebrow as he situated himself between Boyd and Lydia letting them nuzzle him as much as they please.   
"Be nice," Derek tells him.   
"Yes, sir," Stiles says easily, flushing when Scott, Jackson and Cora stare at him. 

"Hey," Derek snaps when he can feel the sadness coming from us mate. "Staring is rude, don't do it to my mate."

Talia watches proudly as her son defends his mate and controls his pack. 

"Have you told him yet?" Talia asks when she follows Derek out to the kitchen. Derek looks over his shoulder at her and sighs, continuing to make Stiles a hot chocolate.   
"No," Derek says quietly, hanging his head. "It's kind of hard to slip into conversation."  
"It's Stiles, he has no skill with being subtle either. So don't be. Just tell him."  
"I was going to yesterday, but then this all happened. He knows there's something we need to talk about though," Derek explains.   
"It'll be okay. He loves you."  
"I know. I just- he's so young. I don't want to stop him living his life."  
"You won't stop him," his mother argues. "You'll be right there with him."

A little bit later after everyone has cuddled some more, Derek announces that he and Stiles are going so everyone needs to give him last minute hugs. 

When they're in the car Stiles sighs and looks out the window.   
"What's up, babe?"  
"I'm just happy you're okay," Stiles says quietly. "I was so scared when you left."  
"Hey, I'm okay. I'm always okay," Derek smirks.   
"Whatever you say, big guy," Stiles laughs. 

The next morning Derek wakes Stiles up early because they have to be out soon. Stiles whines and pouts at him but sits up nonetheless.  
"I know you're tired but you're getting your cast taken off in an hour."

That really wakes Stiles up. Derek chuckles when he falls off the bed in his hurry and picks him back up.   
"You okay, love?" Derek asks and rubs his back.   
"Yeah. Thanks. Can I wear one of your shirts?"

When they're dressed they curl up together on the couch, Derek constantly petting at Stiles. Stiles is relaxed and smiling up at Derek and god,  
"You're beautiful," Derek whispers, kissing him gently. Stiles grins.   
"You've got the whole muscled Adonis that is tanned and graceful and fucking gorgeous. So you aren't too bad either," Stiles giggles. Derek chuckles and nips at the thumb that brushes along his lips. Stiles gasps when Derek sucks it into his mouth, tongue laving slowly down his thumb. 

"I know I asked for the other way round yesterday," Stiles says breathlessly. "But can you blow me on my birthday?"

Derek has to pull away because he laughs so hard, kissing Stiles' cheek.   
"What if I blew you but didn't let you come?" Derek asks. Stiles gasps and shivers, ducking his head.   
"I-I'd do what you told me to," Stiles says quietly. "But don't be mean."  
"I won't do that, sweetheart. Not on your birthday at least," Derek teases, kissing his cheek. "Do you want to go out for ice cream today?"  
"Like a date?" Stiles asks. 

Derek laughs and kisses his head.   
"You've agreed to my claim yet you're disbelieving that I'm taking you on a date?"   
"Ice cream sounds great," Stiles grins. 

Melissa grins when Stiles comes in on his crutches with Derek in tow. 

"You ready to finally get this thing off?" She asks and pats the bed for Stiles to sit on.   
"I was ready to get it off as soon as it was put on," Stiles laughs. Derek helps Stiles sit up and sits next to him, patting his thigh.   
"How's he been, Derek?" Melissa asks as she pulls up a stool in front of Stiles. "I need you to turn so your foots up on the bed. Good lad."  
"He's been fantastic," Derek smiles. Stiles blushes, shrugging. "Absolutely amazing."

"I'm sure he has been. Now, sit still or I'll take your ankle off," Melissa warns jokingly. Stiles smiles at her and relaxes against Derek to let her get on with it. "Now it'll be weak for a little while so no fighting with the pack for you and you have some exercises to do everyday just to help it out. Take it easy will you, Stiles?"  
"I don't think easy is in his vocabulary," Derek grumbles. "But I'll make sure he does."  
"Good."

When the cast is off Stiles wiggles his toes and his ankle.   
"Feels funny," Stiles frowns, nose wrinkling. Derek laughs lightly and ruffles his hair.   
"Want to see if you can finally walk?" Derek asks.   
"I think I'm gonna miss you carrying me around," Stiles laughs as he swings his legs back over the side of the bed.   
"All you need to do is ask."

Melissa gives him a sheet with the exercise on and hugs him, nodding at Derek, before she leaves the room. 

Stiles tries walking but complains that it feels weird and still kind of hurts from being in the same place for so long. So Derek carries him, despite still having the crutches, to the car where he kisses him and squeezes the back of his neck. 

"Good boy. Ready to go?" Derek asks as he buckles his belt.   
"Yes. What's your favourite ice cream flavour?"   
"Anything with a lot of chocolate in," Derek smiles. "I don't get it much, but I do love it. What's yours?"  
"Cookie dough or brownie but I think if I had the opportunity, any ice cream I ate off of you would definitely top that," Stiles tells him, grinning at him. 

"You are unstoppable," Derek laughs, patting his thigh. "And that's definitely an idea to remember."  
"What can I say? I'm a submissive teenager with a mate/alpha/dominant that is ridiculously hot and growly. You know I like it when you get growly," Stiles says quietly, flushing at the the end.   
"I know you do, love. It's something I'm sure I'll use to my advantage," Derek smirks, tangling his fingers with Stiles' and rests their hands on Stiles' thigh. 

Stiles nudges his way into Derek's arms in the queue, pressing his back to Derek's front and tucking himself under his chin. Derek kisses his hair, arms draping over his shoulders to rest loosely on his chest. He smiles as Stiles' hands entwine with his. 

"You okay, baby?" Derek asks, tugging him a little closer.   
"I love you," Stiles blurts out, feeling his cheeks warm at his outburst.   
"I love you, too, Stiles," Derek laughs lightly. "We're going to your dads for dinner, by the way."  
"Is it just us?" Stiles asks.   
"Yeah. Scott and Isaac are having date night and Melissa is in work. Thought it'd be nice to see him," Derek murmurs, dropping his head so his lips are closer to Stiles' ear.

"Thank you," Stiles grins, turning his head as far as he can to kiss Derek.

John hugs them both close when they get there, grinning as he ruffles Stiles' hair.   
"What's got you so cheery, old man?" Stiles asks but finds his happiness infectious and smiles back up at him. Derek laughs lightly, hand squeezing the back of his neck which makes Stiles shudder and lean back into his touch. 

"I'm here," Derek soothes when Stiles whines because he removes his hand to take his coat off. "Just slip your jacket off and I'll hold you."

He's been reassuring Stiles with soft words when he's not touching him because Stiles is still a little shaky after dropping so hard. Stiles gulps and does as Derek tells him, waiting patiently for Derek to wrap his arms around him.   
"I've got you, it's okay," Derek whispers and kisses his cheek. Stiles sighs, eyes fluttering closed. 

"What's up?" John asks when they're sat down in the living room.   
"The pack had to fight two days ago and we were gone for a while. Stiles dropped quite far. Still finding your footing, aren't you, love?" Derek answers. Stiles nods, curling up to his side.   
"'M okay. Just need some reassurance," Stiles dismisses. Derek hums, ruffling his hair. 

Stiles perks up when Derek pulls him close with a snug arm around his waist.   
"Anyway," Stiles says loudly. "I can walk now!"  
"That's great, son," John laughs. "It's about time you learnt to walk properly. Been trying for nearly seventeen years."

Derek snorts, laughing louder when Stiles let's out a whine of protest.   
"'Ve got rules now, too,"Stiles tells him with a small smile.   
"Strict?" John asks. He watches Derek's eyes dart to Stiles but he doesn't say anything or send Stiles any looks; he just seems interested. 

Stiles smiles, patting Derek's cheek patronisingly.   
"Don't look so worried, sweet cheeks."

Derek chuckles quietly and rolls his eyes. Stiles giggles at the reaction and shakes his head.   
"They're as strict as I wanted them to be. A lot of them are for health and communication and I'm very happy with them," Stiles answers. "Got me a very good Dom."

John bites his lip, smiling when Derek beams and flushes a light pink.   
"Yes, you have," John agrees which makes Derek flush darker.   
"So what had you so happy earlier?"   
"There are some new developments in my life that I'm hoping you'll be accepting of," John says gruffly, tense now he has to address it.   
"Are you retiring?" Stiles asks. 

John gawks at him, throwing a cushion to hit him.   
"How old do you think I am?"  
"I don't know, dad. You've been looking particularly grey lately," Stiles teases. Derek smiles at the easy banter between them.   
"I blame that on my pain-in-the-ass son," the sheriff grumbles. Stiles smiles sheepishly and shrugs. 

"C'mon then. What's the news? You're killing me!" Stiles exclaims dramatically.   
"I'm dating someone," John tells them, breathing out a sigh of relief.   
"Oh. Oh wow. Who?" Stiles stutters out.  
"I think she wants to wait for a little bit before telling you," John shrugs.   
"You can't do that!" Stiles exclaims. "I'll be left anticipating and you know that's not good for me!"

Derek intervenes then, making a disapproving noise.   
"Stiles don't be rude. Your dad is allowed to have as much privacy as he pleases and you will wait until he decides to tell you more information," Derek admonishes. 

Stiles sucks his bottom lip into his mouth while Derek scolds him, nodding once he stops.   
"Sorry, dad, I just wanted to make sure it was someone that'd make you happy. I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to be rude. A-are you going to punish me?"

Derek tugs on his chin until his bottom lip appears again, red and shiny with spit. Stiles keeps his eyes downcast and tries (and fails) to stop his lip from wobbling.

"Did you fix your mistake when I reprimanded you?" Derek asks expectantly.   
"Yes?" Stiles shrugs.   
"Well, in our rules it says that the lines between sarcasm and rudeness can be unclear so I can warn you and you make the decision to continue or fix it. If you fix it you get no punishment. Understood?"  
"Yes, sir," Stiles says, more sure of himself with Derek's firm explanation. "Thank you for being so patient with me."

Derek relaxes, smiling down at him and kissing his forehead.   
"No need to thank me, love. I enjoy looking after you. Good boy," he praises. "Very proud of you."

John grins at him.   
"That's really good, Stiles. I used to have to punish you for every little thing because you couldn't accept that you were okay and you were good. Now look at you."  
"Thanks, dad. Being with Derek really helps. He's absolutely amazing."

While they're eating dinner, talking about the fact the sheriff is in work on Stiles' birthday so will see him the day before, Stiles straightens up and makes a concerned noise.   
"What about Melissa?" Stiles asks, staring at his dad.   
"What about her?" John says, laughing slightly at the way his son's brain works.   
"Does she know you're dating someone? Is that gonna change how our family is? Is it-"  
"Slow down, love. One questions at a time," Derek says lightly. Stiles blushes. 

"She knows and is very happy for me. Melissa will still be a big part of our family, Stiles. Nothing will change. I'd only involve her a lot if you wanted me to. Okay, son? How about we arrange dinner sometime next week so you can meet her?"  
"Yeah," Stiles smiles, thankful his dad is so understanding. "That sounds great."

Later on, when they're back in the living room, John jumps and frowns down at his phone when it begins to ring.   
"Who is it?" Stiles asks.  
"It's-"  
"Oh my god! It's her isn't it?" Stiles exclaims.   
"Yes, it is. So shush."

John answers it, tapping his foot as he listens carefully.   
"Hey, what's wrong? What's up?... Okay, love, deep breaths for me. Do you need me?" He pauses, glancing over at Stiles and Derek.   
"Don't worry about us. Go, we'll stay here tonight," Derek tells him easily.   
"Is he home? ... Okay, I'll be over as soon as possible. Think you can do what I say until I get there? ... Good girl... Yes, I'll stay on the phone with you."

He holds the phone away from his mouth for a moment, smiling sadly at the couple on the couch.   
"Be good, you two. And thanks!" He calls as he walks away. Derek smiles, kissing Stiles' cheek. 

When John gets outside he finally lets himself say her name. He soothes her gently down the phone, Derek trying to fight back a grin with the new knowledge of who it is. Stiles kisses his jaw to get his attention, smiling up at him when he ducks his head down to kiss him properly. 

"Pyjamas?" Stiles asks.   
"I'll just wear my underwear. You want my shirt?"   
"Yes please," Stiles nods.   
"Very polite. Good boy," Derek praises. Stiles flushes, squirming as he talks.   
"Thank you. I like being your good boy."  
"That's lovely, Stiles."

They strip down to their boxers, Stiles slipping Derek's t-shirt over his head, and crawl into bed together. Derek gets his kindle out that the pack had put together to buy. Stiles scrawls through his phone mindlessly until he sighs. 

"I'm bored," he complains, looking over at Derek. Derek hums, not turning away from his story.  
"What do you want to do?"  
"Wanna make out?" Stiles asks as casually as he can. 

Derek laughs lightly, but he puts his kindle down so Stiles counts it as a win. Stiles leans over Derek, cupping his face gently as he presses their lips together slowly. They both moan when their lips part, soft, wet noises the only ones in the room as their mouths meet and part over and over again. 

It's like nothing else matters and they both want to keep it that way, but life always seems to do the exact opposite of what they want.


	8. Chapter 8

It's busy then. The pack takes turns patrolling the town to make sure there are no threats. Stiles helps them study for upcoming exams, silently wishing he was in school because he has missed so much, yet terrified to go back. 

Derek is quite busy so Stiles spends a lot of time with Scott and Isaac, but can't figure out what Derek is busy with. He tells him it's a surprise. 

Stiles keeps himself busy with the pack and organising their next get to together and learning to cook new meals. He doesn't spend every night with Derek but he sees him everyday for a good few hours at least. 

It works; Derek is there whenever he needs him and still does his own thing. A lot of the time he is training with some of the pack or dealing with something at the station that John thinks could be more the packs kind of thing. 

Stiles feels like he hasn't stopped until he sighs and flops down on his dad's couch a week and a half later. 

Derek smiles down at him, kissing his head.   
"We can relax now. You have my undivided attention," Derek tells him, stroking his hair. Stiles beams up at him, puckering his lips obnoxiously. Derek chuckles, but obliges him, pressing their lips together. 

John swears when he walks in, grumbling his complaints as he walks straight back out. Derek smirks into the kiss, slowly swiping his tongue along Stiles' bottom lip before nipping at it. 

Derek pulls away, stroking Stiles' hair.   
" I really love your mouth, it's so pretty and- fuck I can't wait to have your mouth on me," Derek groans. 

"How do you feel about rimming?" Stiles asks after pulling Derek in for a heated kiss.   
"Id love to rim you," Derek says easily and presses their lips together again. "My wolf and I love the idea of just burying my face there, smelling and tasting and making you mine."

Stiles moans brokenly.   
"Der you can't say stuff like that when we still have to wait for it to happen," Stiles complains and closes his eyes as he tries to imagine grandmas and dead puppies. "What about the other way around?" Stiles says nervously once he isn't afraid that he'll show up to dinner with a boner. 

Derek raises an eyebrow.   
"I'm open to try. I've never really explored anything there, but I'd be happy to try. How would you feel about me riding you?"

Stiles splutters as he tries to form a sentence, eventually closing his mouth so quickly that his teeth loudly bang together as he clumsily nods his head. Derek chuckles, nuzzling his cheek gently before kissing him. 

"Boys, dinners nearly ready."

Melissa, Scott and Isaac come in a few minutes after Derek and Stiles have sat down at the table with John. Everyone exchanges their own 'hello's and 'how are you's before John starts dishing out the food. 

"Uhm- is that everyone?" Stiles asks.   
"Yup," John nods, trying to hide his smile as he puts more food on Melissa's plate. He sits down at his own place and smiles at everyone. "I thought your girlfriend was supposed to be here?" Scott asks.    
"She is here," John nods, waiting for them to cotton on. 

Stiles' mouth is agape, the same way Scott and Isaac's are. 

"You two?" Stiles splutters. "Wha- why wouldn't you- oh my god!" Derek laughs fondly.   
"You are- mom! Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asks. Melissa laughs, smiling over at John. 

"We wanted to keep it secret for a little while. You are okay with this, right, boys?" She asks.   
"Yeah, that's awesome!" Stiles grins. "Way to go, dad!"  
"Thanks, son. Derek- you not surprised?" The sheriff asks. Derek huffs a laugh as he shakes his head. 

"I've known since you told us you were dating someone. You said her name when you went outside but I could hear you," Derek explains.   
"Werewolves," Stiles and John grumble simultaneously, laughing at each other. 

The dinner doesn't warrant any more new information; they talk happily about it as they eat their food and soon get onto the topic of Stiles' birthday. 

"Planning anything?" Isaac asks.   
"Haven't really thought about doing anything. I'm seeing dad the day before and then I assume people could come over to the loft before me and Derek kick you guys out because I'll finally be 18!" He wiggles his eyebrow which makes Derek blush and Scott wrinkle his nose. 

"I don't want to hear about that," John sighs, winking at Derek. "I think me and your man should go for lunch one day, have a little chat."  
"Dad you don't need to-"  
"That sounds great, John. Maybe Stiles could go with my family then," Derek agrees easily. "What about we do it the day before his birthday and then all get together for dinner later on?"

Stiles doesn't get a say in the matter, likes his dom making decisions for him anyway so he is happy. Derek strokes his leg when Stiles reaches out for him, smiling sweetly at him. 

They stay the night so they can have breakfast with the sheriff in the morning. Stiles loves it, wriggles in his seat as he tries to contain himself and his happiness. 

"You seem happy, sweetheart. Anything in particular?" Derek asks as he walks past to get the milk, kissing his cheek gently on the way back. Stiles grins as he leans into the soft touch.   
"Like you being close to my family, like that you're involved. I always used to worry that whatever Dom settled for me wouldn't let me see dad," Stiles explains. Derek frowns down at the pan.   
"I haven't settled for you, Stiles. I love you," Derek argues.   
"I love you, too. But you could do way better than me," Stiles shrugs. 

His dad comes in then, smiling at the two boys until he realises everything might not be great.   
"Act like I'm not here. Or ask me to leave. I don't mind," John tells them as he sits down at the table. 

Derek sighs.   
"Come here, love," he says quietly, turning the oven off. Stiles walks over to bury his face in Derek's chest.   
"Sorry," he whispers. Derek kisses his head.   
"Nothing to be sorry for, my darling. Just want to make you feel happy again. How about everyday we both choose one thing that the other and ourselves have done well that day or something we like? 

So yesterday I could say you were very patient with finding out about your dad and Melissa. And I could say that I took control of deciding things for you, which you enjoyed. And you'd do the same. Can you try for me, Stiles?"

Stiles makes a sad noise and tries to burrow further into him. He shrugs slightly.   
"You want to kneel?"  
"Wanna be close to you," Stiles mumbles and clutches onto his shirt tightly.   
"Okay, love. That's okay. Can you tell me one good thing about me?" Derek asks.   
"You are always patient with me," Stiles says easily. He would write a list if he could, but Derek only wanted one a day. 

"Thank you. Now can you tell me one good thing about you?"

Stiles shifts, squirming in Derek's arms. He shrugs again and stares at the floor.   
"I know it's difficult, baby. I find it very hard to do it, too. Take your time. If you're really struggling, no worries, we'll work on it," Derek soothes. He holds Stiles to him, far away enough that they can see each other's faces, stroking his skin soothingly. 

"I uhm-" Stiles says after a couple minutes. "I let you help."

Derek grins, cupping his face to kiss him softly.   
"That's great, sweetheart. Absolutely brilliant. And you're right, you're very good now with letting me help you. Good boy. Such a good boy, Stiles."  
"Love you," Stiles whispers.   
"Love you, too, babe."

Stiles sits beside his dad when Derek returns to cooking, leaning against him lightly as he scratches at his scalp. John squeezes him tight.   
"I love you, kiddo," John tells him quietly.   
"Love you, too, dad."

 

They take it easy over the next few days, staying at Derek's and spending time with the pack. Stiles hasn't dropped for a while when he brings the idea of playing up. 

"Der?" Stiles calls after leaving the shower.   
"Couch," Derek shouts back.

Derek just hums and slides his fingers into Stiles' hair when the pale boy kneels beside his feet.   
"Everything okay?"  
"Mhm. I just feel a bit jittery, need to let off some steam," Stiles shrugs.   
"You want to go under?" Derek asks, moving his laptop out of the way to touch Stiles more. Stiles' shoulders shrug again under his hands.   
"Was thinking maybe we could try the uh- puppy stuff," he mumbles quietly, cheeks pinking. Derek hums, stroking his hands down Stiles' neck to his shoulders and back up again. 

"Good boy. Thank you for telling me what you need," Derek praises.   
"Is that okay?"  
"Yes, love, it's okay," Derek soothes, kissing the back of his neck. "Want me to ring Erica?"  
"Maybe we can have a little bit of time to ourselves first?" Stiles suggests nervously. 

"Okay, I'll go get the stuff. You don't be worrying while I'm out the room," Derek tells him, smiling down at him as he leans down to kiss him. Stiles hums against him, eyes fluttering closed.   
"Yes sir," Stiles grins as he pulls away. Derek chuckles, ruffling his hair before he leaves. Stiles stretches his back slightly and settles, licking his lips as he closes his eyes. 

Derek kneels in front of Stiles when he comes back.   
"Can you open your eyes, please, love?" He asks gently, setting a gentle hand on his thigh. His thumb rubbing soft circles into his skin. "There's my good boy."

Stiles beams up at him, wriggling happily in his place. He whimpers and leans into the touch as Derek cups his cheek. 

"Ready?" Derek asks as he starts setting everything out on the coffee table.   
"Yes, sir."  
"Stand up."

Derek undresses him slowly, fingers drifting briefly over his skin. He kisses his cheek, his chest and down to his knees until he is naked.   
"Do you want me to prep you for the plug or do you want to do it?" Derek asks.   
"I still want wait for my birthday so I will, I guess," Stiles shrugs. Derek smiles up at him and then stands, pulling him over to sit on the couch. 

"Straddle my lap facing my feet, please, darling," Derek says gently. Stiles inhales sharply as he nods his head clumsily, hurrying to do as he's told. His pale skin flushes with patches of red. 

Derek hands him the lube, hands holding his hips as a reassurance that he's there.   
"Take your time, one finger to start."

He bites his lip as Stiles reaches back, a slick finger prodding at his hole.   
"Slow, Stiles. Be gentle."

Stiles nods, bracing himself on Derek's knee so he can steadily push one finger in. He stays still for a moment before he starts wriggling it around to stretch himself.   
"Good boy," Derek praises. He groans when Stiles whines highly.   
"Der," Stiles moans, squirming.   
"Feel good?" Derek asks.  
"Yes, sir. Another?" Stiles pants, pushing his hips back to meet his finger.   
"Okay, love. Take some deep breaths, calm down."  
Stiles takes a moment, chest heaving before he starts again. He whimpers as he pushes another finger in beside the other, nails digging into Derek's knee. 

Derek's claws come out and his fangs drop down when Stiles decides he's stretched enough and pulls his fingers out, whimpering at the loss. 

"You ready for the plug, Stiles?" Derek asks, voice strained. Stiles nods his head, trying to calm himself and slip into his headspace. "Good boy."

Derek eases the plug slowly into him, pulling it out at the widest part to push it back again a little further.   
"There we go. So good."

Stiles whines, wriggling to test his tail. The tail wags as he moves his hips and he beams, grinning at Derek.   
"Up you get, good boy."

Derek helps stabilise Stiles as he stands up, strokes his side and kisses his head.   
"Hands out, babe."

Stiles holds his hands out in front of himself, wriggling his fingers slightly. His foot is tapping, hips shaking as he tries to move the plug. Derek manages to pull up and strap the knee pads on so he doesn't hurt himself crawling. 

"Stay still, love," Derek says gruffly as he slips the paws over his hands. He tightens the cuffs that fasten them to his wrists, letting his hands stroke up to his shoulders. 

Stiles stares at his paws, circling his wrists and bringing one up to brush along his cheek.   
"How do those feel, love?"

He just nods enthusiastically.   
"Don't want to talk? That's okay. Kneel for me."

Stiles slips onto his knees, resting forward on his paws and sticking his butt out. Derek pats his head, ruffling his hair slightly before he gets the ears out. 

They're soft, clip in because Stiles was nervous about wearing a hood , especially for his first time. Derek clips them in place and grins down at him.   
"Good boy."

Stiles nuzzles at Derek's wrist when it comes close enough, Derek indulging him for a moment before he continues with what he's doing. He deftly fastens the collar around Stiles' neck, slipping a finger between his skin and the collar to test how tight it is. Once he's pleased that it's okay he sets the leash on the couch and moves away. 

"Stiles, come on," Derek encourages as he walks into the kitchen. Stiles rolls his shoulders, hesitating for a moment before he sits forward and begins to crawl towards Derek. 

"That's it. Good boy!" Derek coos, patting the side of his leg and waiting for Stiles to catch up to start walking again. Stiles is flushed down his chest, dick hard and bobbing against his tummy. 

Derek strokes his hair gently, smiling at the tail wag he gets in response. Stiles whimpers, nuzzling against Derek's calf. He pats at Derek's leg with a paw, whining up at him.   
"What's up, little one?"  
"Yellow," Stiles says quietly, voice strained. 

Immediately Derek is on the floor, assessing Stiles as he strokes his hair.   
"Okay, that's okay. Good boy. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Derek soothes.   
"I'm nervous. I don't want you to think I'm weird or- or laugh," Stiles shrugs. Derek kisses his head gently. Stiles let's himself relax into Derek's chest. "I'm scared to - bark or make dog noises 'cause I think I'll sound stupid."

"I won't laugh at you, baby. Maybe we can try again when Erica comes with Boyd? What we do now is completely up to you," Derek tells him as he cradles him to his chest.   
"I'd like to carry on, maybe do my own thing for a little bit? So I can get used to it. I'd like Erica and Boyd to be here too."  
"That's great. Thank you for telling me what you need, baby," Derek grins. "What's your colour?"  
"Green."  
"Good boy. You go and explore then. Some of your toys are out on the table."

He crawls away, nosing at the toys on the table. To get them he has to lean up against the table, bite down on the toys and drop back to the floor. He tries growling a little as he gnaws on the chew toy, trying to loosen up a bit more. 

His arse is in the air, tail wagging as he bats the toy around before picking it back up between his teeth and running into the kitchen. Derek grins at him, tucking his phone between his ear and shoulder.   
"You having fun, pup?" Derek asks as Stiles bounds towards him, dropping the toy on the floor at Derek's feet. 

Stiles sits back on his heels, head tilting as he whines quietly. Derek picks it up, shaking it in front of Stiles' face until he bites down, growling low in his throat as he tugs at the toy.   
"Let go, pup. C'mon, Stiles, let go."

Stiles let's go, mouth hanging open as he pants, bouncing from side to side to follow the toy.   
"Fetch! Good boy!" Derek cheers as he throws the toy into the living room and Stiles hurries after it. 

Erica, who Derek is on the phone to, announces that they're at the house so Derek opens the door, smiling warmly at them. Boyd is wearing his own puppy gear, licking Derek's hand affectionately as a greeting. 

"Where's Stiles?" Erica asks as she shucks off her jacket.   
"Running after his toy in the living room. He's a bit nervous about it, but he played by himself for a few minutes and seems to have eased into it."   
"Boyd, in you go," Erica tells him, shooing him towards the living room. 

Derek and Erica follow behind him, wanting to see the interaction between their pups. 

Boyd sniffs at Stiles who is pressed back against the couch, unsure of what to do. Tentatively he leans forward and brushes his cheek against Boyd's. Erica laughs as Boyd licks Stiles enthusiastically, Stiles batting him away. 

Stiles crawls over to Erica, nuzzling against her leg until she pets at him.   
"Aren't you a good little pup?" She coos. Derek hums, chuckling when Boyd noses at Stiles bum which makes Stiles lurch forward with a yelp. "Don't mind him, love. He's a randy pup when he has others to play with."

Derek grabs a toy, waving it between Stiles and Boyd, goading them both into playing.   
"Gentle, Boyd. Play nice," Erica warns as the two pups bite either end and growl at each other. 

Boyd's growl, obviously, sounds better, him being a werewolf and all, but Stiles gives it his best shot. Derek smiles proudly, glad Stiles is trying his hardest and being good. 

"How about we teach Stiles some tricks?" Erica suggests. "You got any treats for him?"  
"Yeah.  Let me just move the table out the way," Derek smiles, nudging the pups away from the coffee table so he can move it aside. 

He and Erica sit beside each other on the couch, Boyd knocking Stiles over so he can get the toy.   
"Boyd!" Erica reprimands, pointing to the floor beside her feet. He whines, nosing along Stiles' thigh. 

Stiles is fine, lying on his back in front of Derek. Derek chuckles at him, rubbing his belly, but careful not to touch his dick which is bobbing as he wriggles.   
"Look at you. Gorgeous, pup. Up you get."

Stiles reluctantly rolls up onto his knees, blushing when he looks down at himself. 

"It's okay, pup. Such a good boy ," Derek soothes. He cups Stiles' cheek and let's him nuzzle as long as he wants. 

Boyd whimpers until Erica strokes his back.   
"Go say sorry, pup," she tells him, nudging him towards Stiles. 

Derek smiles over at Erica as Boyd bows and playfully wags his tail. He sits back and waits for Stiles to do something. Stiles attempts a bark, repeating it to try and find his voice before he jumps onto Boyd, sending them both toppling over. 

They are allowed to wrestle around for a minute or two, barging and rolling until Erica tells them to get up. 

"Come here, Stiles," Derek calls, scratching behind his ears when he kneels beside him.   
"How about we learn some tricks?" Erica suggests.   
"Let's try... sit," Derek suggests. 

Stiles makes a confused noise. Isn't he sitting already? Derek smiles and pats his thigh. 

"Wider, like that," Derek tells him as he pushes his legs apart. Stiles whines when Derek accidentally brushes his knuckles over his balls. Then he takes his wrists and puts his paws on the floor between his legs, far away enough from his body so his arse is pushed out. 

Stiles wriggles, trying to settle.   
"Good boy, just like that," Derek coos. Erica is praising Boyd, scratching underneath his chin, for sitting like she has taught him to. 

"Lie down," Erica orders, giggling at Boyd who flops onto his belly, wiggling his tail. She pushes on his tail gently, rocking it in and out as Boyd whines and whimpers and pushes his bum into the air. "Hush, pup."

She continues playing with him while Derek helps Stiles tuck his knees beneath himself and then spread them out again, resting forward on his elbows. He strokes Stiles' pale back, down to his bum.   
"Good boy."

Derek looks to Erica to see if she's ready to move on and for some guidance because he can't think of what else to teach him.   
"Roll over?" She suggests. Boyd gracefully rolls over until he comes back to lie down. 

It takes Stiles a few tries to do it fluidly, barking in delight when he does it without getting his legs caught up.   
"Good boy, Stiles! Yes you are, such a good boy," Derek praises and scratches at his scalp. 

"Belly up!" Erica cheers. This is hers and Boyd's favourite. Boyd rolls onto his back, knees bent and up so his feet are dangling over his bum, everything on show. His arms are bent, paws hanging limply above his shoulders. Erica lightly scratches his belly with her nails, praising him as she rubs his belly. 

Stiles takes to this one very quickly, squirming happily as Derek rubs his belly.   
"Look at you. A very excited puppy," Derek notes. Stiles is flushed, dick red and leaking at the tip. Stiles whines, tongue poking out of his mouth as he pouts. Derek swipes the precome from Stiles' stomach onto his thumb, holding it to Stiles' face so he can lap it up.   
"So good."

Playfully, Stiles nibbles on his thumb, growling lightly when Derek jostles him around a little, careful to not be too rough. 

"Ask," Erica says and Derek strokes Stiles' neck to keep him content while he watches what Boyd does. When he knows what to do he pats Stiles' leg.   
"Up."

Stiles sits like Derek taught him before, letting Derek rearrange him how he wants. He keeps his legs spread apart so everything between his legs is on show. Then he gets him to sit up straight, bending his arms so his paws are up by his shoulders. 

The last one Erica teaches them makes Stiles and Derek flush even darker.   
"Present."

Boyd rolls onto his front, pressing his chest to the floor, with his bum high in the air, back arched obscenely. It shows off the tail plug stretching him wide, his balls and dick hanging heavily between his thighs.  

Derek gulps. Stiles paws at his leg, whining for attention. Clearing his throat, Derek tells Stiles to roll over onto his belly and starts to position him. 

Erica smiles over at Derek.   
"Don't you get overwhelmed with how amazing he looks?" Derek chokes out. Stiles whimpers, whining for attention. To placate him, Derek strokes his back, a hand on the back of his thigh. 

"I mean he blows me away, but I don't shift because of it," Erica reasons, eyeing Derek's claws.   
"I don't know why it happens. You know that my-" Derek is cut off by Stiles fidgeting. "Sit, pup. Good boy," Derek says, giving Stiles a piece of chocolate as a reward. Stiles sucks on his fingers happily, melting into his touch and resting his head on Derek's knee when Derek scratches at his scalp. 

"My control is usually really good. Just- not when it comes to Stiles. I think it's because we haven't properly done anything like that together," Derek explains.   
"Why're you waiting?" Erica asks. Boyd is starting to get restless, while Stiles is still boneless at the attention from his dom. 

Derek smiles down at his pup.  
"Waiting till he's eighteen. So only six days now. I think even if he was eighteen I would've waited because he needed to ease into the whole dom sub thing without a sexual aspect first."  
"That makes sense. I'm sure it'll be fine," Erica reassures, clearing her throat to get her pups attention. 

"Ready to try again, pup?" Derek asks, breaking Stiles out of his drowsiness. 

Erica and Derek take turns to say a pose, waiting for their pups to hold it for a few seconds before feeding them a treat. 

After a little while Stiles sits up, squirming and pawing at Derek's calf.   
"What's up, pup?" Derek wonders, trying to figure out what he needs. A few more seconds of squirming and whimpering and Derek understands. "Ah, my pup needs the toilet. Outside or the bathroom?" 

Derek pats him encouragingly so he crawls where he wants. Stiles blushes but crawls towards the back door. 

When Stiles is on the grass, whimpering up at Derek, Derek coos sympathetically. He kneels beside Stiles' head, stroking his hair.   
"Just let go, Stiles. It's okay. Good boy."

Stiles ducks his head while he goes, pushing into Derek's touch. Derek praises him the whole time, kissing his head gently as he traces the collar around his neck. 

"Good boy, so good, Stiles. Kisses!" Derek grins, laughing when Stiles tilts his head in confusion. "Pup kisses."

Hesitantly Stiles runs their cheeks together before licking at his jaw a few times in concession. He sits back, head tilting as he waits for Derek's response.   
"Good boy. C'mon, pup, in we go."

Stiles and Boyd run around and wrestle about for a little while until they tire themselves out. Eventually they end up in the middle of the room, sprawled on top of each other. Derek laughs at them, coming to lie with them. Erica then joins them, curling into the puppy pile they've created. 

Stiles comes up first, curling up in Derek's lap, yawning.   
"Tired pup," Derek coos.   
"Come up?" Stiles whispers. Derek nods, kissing his cheek gently.   
"Want to go upstairs for a minute?" Derek asks. Stiles nods, clinging to Derek as he stands up and carries him into his room. 

He sets him on the bed, kneeling on the mattress between his legs. 

"You want to get changed?"   
"Please," Stiles nods, closing his eyes as Derek massages his knees after taking off the pads.   
"Did you enjoy yourself, love?" Derek asks as he undoes the paw cuffs, sliding them off and rubbing Stiles' hands to get the feeling back. 

Stiles hums, sitting up a bit so he doesn't fall asleep.   
"It was amazing. I really enjoyed myself once I got into it," Stiles grins. "It was fun playing with Boyd. Thank you for doing that."

Derek smiles, cupping his cheek and pressing their lips together. Stiles moans softly, tangling his fingers in Derek's hair to tug at it. They part their lips, Stiles' pliant and relaxed beneath him. 

When they pull away Derek goes to take the collar off but Stiles whines loudly, shaking his head. Derek soothes him by stroking his hands firmly over his shoulders. He takes his ears off instead before pushing his knees up to his chest. 

Slowly he starts to pull the plug out, reassuring him as he whines. Stiles shivers once it's out, nose scrunching. He's flushed with embarrassment, Derek pulling him to his chest for a cuddle. 

"Want to talk about anything you didn't like?" Derek asks. Stiles wriggles and squirms a little.   
"Can you hold my wrists together?" Stiles asks. "Feel a bit shaky."

Derek smiles, easily doing what Stiles asked. He squeezes them tightly and presses them to Stiles' chest.   
"Well done for asking, babe. You've been such a good boy. Very proud of you," Derek praises. "I love you."  
"I love you, Der."

They cuddle until Stiles feels a lot more stable, Derek takes the collar off and helps him tug a shirt and some boxers on before they go back downstairs. 

Boyd is happy being petted by all three of them, barking at Stiles until he throws his toy for him. He brings it back over and over again until Erica distracts him so Stiles can curl up with Derek. 

Derek kisses his cheek, wrapping his arm around his waist to hold him close. 

Later on Erica takes Boyd out of the room for a while and they return with Boyd out of his puppy gear and wearing his clothes. 

Boyd and Erica had promised Boyd's gran they'd be over for dinner so they leave soon after he comes up from his pup space. 

A few days later Stiles is at Scott's, telling him and Isaac all about the puppy play. He texts Derek throughout the day, but Derek still won't tell him what he's been busy with. They let him ramble about how excited he is for his birthday, only 2 days away now. 

Stiles tells them about how much he likes the collar which gets him thinking. Why hasn't Derek collared him yet? Does he not want him? Is he not a good sub? 

He sleeps at his dads that night, Derek coming in the morning to fulfil the plans they made at dinner the other week. 

John and Derek would go out for lunch, as would Stiles and Derek's family, before they meet later at the Hale house for dinner. Then Stiles will stay at Derek's and enjoy his birthday. 

Derek crawls into bed beside Stiles at half six. The younger boy doesn't stir, having tired himself out by staying on the phone to Derek til one in the morning because he was so excited. Derek smiles, kissing his head, as the boy snuggles closer into his chest. 

Stiles still isn't awake when John gets up so Derek goes down to sit with John. 

"How did you get in?" John asks after jumping and spilling some of his coffee when Derek appears in the kitchen.   
"Stiles left the window open for me," Derek chuckles, grabbing some paper towels to clean up the spilt coffee.   
"Of course he did. Did he tell you that we usually go out for breakfast the day before if I'm in work on his birthday ?" John asks, sighing as he sits down in his armchair.   
"He mentioned the diner," Derek shrugs. John nods, sipping his coffee. 

"Everything ready for tomorrow?" John asks. Derek grins.   
"Yeah. Stayed late last night working on it so everything is perfect," he nods. John smiles fondly.   
"I'm proud of you. And I know you're not a little kid anymore, but taking Stiles on - even without the whole disaster mental break thing - was a big task."  
"I love him," is all Derek can think to say. "And he is waking up. I'll go make him some coffee. Want anything while I'm up?"

John waves him off, flicking through the channels on the TV. Derek stretches as he waits for the coffee. He smiles when Stiles walks in the room, yawning as he rubs his eyes tiredly. 

"Morning, love," Derek says softly, wrapping his arms around Stiles when Stiles presses himself into his chest. Stiles hums.   
"Coffee?" He asks. Derek chuckles, holding the cup out of his reach.   
"I want kisses first."

Stiles grins, arms looping around his neck to pull him down for a slow kiss. Derek's hand strokes the back of his neck, imagining the collar wrapped around it - should he accept it.   
"Morning," Stiles says, like he's finally woken up.   
"There we go. Here's your coffee. Your dads in the living room, I'm going to get a shower. Be down in a minute."

Stiles pouts.   
"I can't even have cuddles first?"  
"Kisses only. Two at most," Derek says. Stiles grins.

Sadly his coordination is not the best and he leans up to kiss Derek, spilling his coffee on the floor. 

"It's okay, love," Derek soothes when Stiles makes a sad noise. Stiles scrambles to put the cup down and get the paper towels.   
"I can fix it!" Stiles promises, sobbing when Derek holds him tightly to his chest. "I can be good! I'll be good!"

Derek uses one arm to keep him in place and his other hand strokes the back of his head until he stops fighting against him and sags.   
"I'm sorry," Stiles gasps. Derek shushes him, kissing his forehead.   
"What's all this about? I didn't know you were feeling bad. Love, let's try to calm down."

Stiles kneels, nodding his head as he gulps in his breaths. His head feels like it's filled with wasps that won't stop buzzing and stinging and-  
"Am I too bad? Don't you want to keep me?" Stiles asks, voice tinged with a childlike innocence. Derek's heart just aches. He strokes Stiles' hair gently, rhythm never faltering.   
"You are amazing," Derek tells him. "You are such a good boy . I want to keep you forever, Stiles. I'm going to love you forever, Stiles."

He waits a minute to let Stiles process what's been said, knows things can be difficult to understand when he's dropped. 

"Love," Stiles repeats, resting his head forward on Derek's knee.   
"Yes, baby. I love you, love you lots."  
"Be yours?" Stiles asks.   
"You're mine. All mine, sweetheart," Derek assures him. Stiles wails because Derek's just not getting it. "Hey, it's okay. Count to ten with me."

When Stiles reaches a hand up Derek links their fingers together, thumb rubbing the back of his hand gently. 

They count slowly, Stiles settling more with each number.   
"Good boy, Stiles. Did exactly what I asked."

He lets Stiles soak up the praises and gentle touches a little longer before he asks him to try again.   
"No collar," Stiles manages. Derek hums, his other hand snaking down to squeeze the back of his neck. 

"We will talk about this when you aren't dropped," Derek says calmly. Stiles whines, but quickly quiets when Derek shushes him. "I want you to repeat what I say. Okay?"  
"Yes, sir," Stiles agrees. He can do this. He can be a good boy. 

Derek thinks for a minute, knows some things he says might make Stiles want to argue back, so he chooses a simple one.   
"My name is Stiles."  
"Your name is Derek?" Stiles says, very confused all of a sudden. 

His dom has to bite his lip to stifle his laugh. 

"You repeat after me, remember?" Derek reminds him. Stiles blushes.  
"Silly me," Stiles giggles. "I'll repeat."  
"Good boy," Derek grins.   
"Good boy," Stiles repeats. Derek's heart mends a little because Stiles is fucking adorable. 

"I love you."  
"I love you."

"I am a good boy," Derek says.   
"I-" Stiles pauses, staring up at Derek for help.   
"You can do it."  
"You can do it," Stiles says back.   
"I am a good boy," Derek tells him again.   
"I am a good boy," Stiles whispers. 

"Derek loves me."  
"Derek loves me."

"My dom will look after me."  
"My dom will look after me."

"I will tell my dom when I feel sad."  
"I will tell my dom when I feel sad."

"I will let my dom take care of me."  
"I will let my dom take care of me."

Stiles sighs as Derek tangles his fingers in his hair.   
"We'll stop now. You want to kneel a little longer or come up for a cuddle?" Derek asks him.   
"Cuddles, please." 

Derek picks Stiles up easily, legs wrapping around his waist, and carries him up to his room. 

He tucks them back into bed, tugging him close to nuzzle into his jaw.   
"Thank you," Stiles murmurs, running his fingers through Derek's beard.   
"No problem, baby. I enjoy looking after you. I do wish you'd have told me you were upset about not having a collar. And told me you were dropping."  
"Spanking?" Stiles asks. Derek kisses him.   
"Yes, love. Over my lap," Derek smiles. "We can shower together and then cuddle after."  
"Okay. How many?" Stiles asks as he settles himself over Derek's thighs. 

Derek's pats his thighs and puts his own leg over them.   
"Ten, sweetheart. I'll count them."

It's over his boxers, but Derek is a werewolf so it hurts. He clutches onto Derek's thigh as he whines and squirms. Derek's voice is as firm as his hand, grounding Stiles as he smacks his arse. 

When he's done he hugs Stiles close, sitting  him on his lap so his bum dips between his knees. His hand cups Stiles' bum, heat radiating from his bum from his punishment. 

"Der," Stiles sighs, moaning when Derek squeezes his bum lightly.   
"Good boy, Stiles. Such a good boy, took your punishment so well. I'm very proud of you Stiles."

"I'm sorry for being greedy about the collar," Stiles mumbles.   
"You aren't being greedy. You want to have a representation of our relationship. Wanting a collar is not a bad thing. How about we look into it after your birthday?"  
"Yeah?" Stiles asks hopefully.   
"Yeah, love," Derek smiles and kisses his cheek. 

They cuddle for a little longer before Derek brings them into the bathroom. He brings their clothes for the day in and leaves them with their towels. It is a very quick and efficient shower, Derek washing Stiles with firm, massaging fingers. He lets Stiles wash his hair while he washes his body. 

They dry and dress themselves quickly, Derek pulling Stiles into a deep kiss before they go downstairs. 

John has cleaned up the coffee and washed the mug. He smiles softly at the two boys when they come into the room.   
"Feeling alright?" John asks. Stiles shifts from foot to foot.   
"I'll go get in the car," Derek says quietly, giving the father and son time to talk. 

Breakfast is great. Stiles eats so much he thinks he may be sick and makes Derek rub his tummy the whole drive to the Hale house. He also pretends to ignore the tent in Derek's pants as he rubs his hand over the plate, distended belly. 

Derek carries him into the house, telling them to look after him. He leaves with a chaste kiss and 'I love you'. 

Derek and John go out to a burger bar for lunch. They talk about Stiles and their plans for tomorrow. 

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Derek asks.   
"Not a thing. He will love it, Derek."

They talk fondly of their subs and the pack. John offers to host a pack sleepover next, use the barbecue to make them some proper food unlike the takeaway they constantly eat. 

Stiles and the Hale family go to a restaurant, Laura warning him to take it easy to avoid over-eating from like before. The kids demand to sit next to him, colouring in the pictures on the kids menu. 

While they eat Talia clears her throat.   
"So you've agreed to the bite?" She smiles as she cuts up her steal.   
"What?" Stiles says, slightly breathless from the shock of what he's just heard.   
"To become Derek's omega?" Talia explains. 

The adults stop eating, eyes wide as they look back and forth between Stiles, who looks like he's seen a ghost, and Talia, whose smile is quickly fading. 

Stiles clears his throat. He stares at his plate.   
"No, he uh- he hasn't told me about that."

Later on Talia opens the door when the doorbell rings, welcoming Derek and John into the house. 

Derek immediately seeks out Stiles, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek when he wraps his arms around him. Stiles recedes, wincing when Derek whimpers sadly. 

"We need to talk." Stiles mumbles. Derek nods, letting go of him.   
"Okay. Let's go outside," Derek agrees easily, worry swirling in his gut. 

Stiles sits down in the grass, tickling his palms by stroking them through the blades of grass. 

"When were you going to tell me you wanted to give me the bite? Were you even going to tell me?" Stiles asks. His voice is sharp and Derek has seen Stiles angry, but never towards him. It feels awful. 

"I was," Derek says desperately. "I promise I was. I really wanted to I just-"  
"What, Derek?" Stiles spits. "Was the human too weak? Too vulnerable to hear something like that?"  
"No! You know I don't think of you like that, Stiles," Derek protests.   
"Do I?" 

Stiles does know. Derek may have been a dick to begin with, but he quickly figured out the whole 'alpha to a pack of kids' thing and he was one of the first people to stop treating him like he was fragile. After Stiles dropping for a few months after the Nogistune, he thinks Derek might've been the only one not to treat him like he was breakable. Even when he was helping him stand in the shower or holding him while he cried because it was just too much. 

Derek sighs and scrubs a hand over his face.   
"I really wanted to," Derek repeats. Stiles doesn't interrupt him this time. "But I didn't want to scare you away, give you a reason to leave. And I know it's selfish. When it comes to you I am- I am so selfish. I want to hide you away so no one can get to you. I want to protect you from everything I already know you can protect yourself from. I want to show off and puff out my chest to prove I'm the strongest alpha and I can take care of you."

Stiles raises an eyebrow.   
"Hey, it's a werewolf thing," Derek laughs. Stiles bites his lip.   
"I'm still pissed at you," Stiles says. "Stop laughing."  
"Sorry. I really am, for laughing and for not telling you. I know it's a big deal."

Derek smiles sadly, making his way over to sit beside Stiles. He keeps his hand splayed open, palm up so Stiles can hold it if he wants to. 

"Can you tell me why you're angry?" Derek asks.   
"No. I need you to explain what it means for me to get the bite," Stiles says moodily.   
"Don't be rude," Derek scolds. Stiles' eyebrows would fly off his forehead if they could, with how high they raise.   
"This, Derek, is not about me being a sub. This is about you wanting to turn me," Stiles shouts, huffing and moving away from Derek. He sits on one of the lounge chairs and curls into himself. 

Derek rests his face in his hands, elbows leaning on his knees.   
"I don't want to turn you. That's only a choice you can make. If I were to turn you and we were mated - like mate bonded - you'd become my omega. It's a different kind of omega: you wouldn't be separated from a pack. You'd be the omega to a pack, which is different. It's just an option," Derek explains. Stiles nods.   
"And what would that mean?"  
"Obviously you'd be able to feel the pack," Derek says.  "You'd be able to shift and all that. You'd be my omega which means - Stiles, you'd be able to get pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

It's silent. Stiles is stunned. 

"What?" Stiles laughs, overwhelmed. "Don't be stupid. If this is some weird joke then you can stop."

Derek sits silently, letting Stiles pace and ramble about how angry he is and how no one gets to do this to him- even his dom, until Stiles seems to lose his energy and slumps into the chair again. 

Derek walks over to where he is, sitting behind him. He wraps his arms around Stiles' waist, pulling his back to his chest. Stiles sighs, letting his dom rearrange him until he's tucked nice and neatly into his chest. Derek kisses the back of Stiles' head. 

"I love you," Derek whispers.   
"What the fuck?" Stiles breathes. "I- how? I dont- Derek what the-"  
"Hey," Derek interrupts and he's using his dom voice and that's not fair. Stiles whimpers. "I know it's a lot to think about, but let's not panic. We have all the time in the world for you to ask questions and for me to answer them, for you to make a decision."  
"Aren't Omegas the weak ones in the pack?" Stiles asks. 

His voice is quiet, eyes teary as he Derek squeezes him tightly.   
"No, love. You'd be just as strong as the betas, but there are some differences," Derek explains.   
"I still can't believe you didn't tell me," Stiles sighs sadly. "But I don't want to be angry anymore."  

Derek moves Stiles so he is sideways on his lap, face tucked into his neck. Stiles wriggles his hands under Derek's shirt so he can feel his skin against his. He kisses Derek's neck, getting a kiss on his cheek in response. 

"I want to," Stiles says after a couple minutes of silence.  
"What?"   
"I want the bite, to be your omega," Stiles explains.   
"Stiles that's not a decision you can make without being properly informed," Derek says calmly. Stiles whines, squirming on Derek's lap. "Settle down, baby."

Stiles whimpers softly, turning to straddle his lap. He wraps his arms around Derek's neck, sighing happily when Derek presses their lips together.   
"I want it. I want you forever. I want babies with you. Fuck- I- Der, I want it so much," Stiles says frantically, letting Derek kiss him even if it's just to shut him up. 

"Derek, I promise!" Stiles tells him desperately. Derek shushes him, leaning in close to press their heads together. One hand comes to squeeze the base of his neck, the other resting gently on his hip. Stiles quietens, letting Derek calm him down.   
"Good boy," Derek praises, voice low and steady. 

Given the situation, Stiles probably shouldn't be hard, but then Derek growls lowly and - fuck - that will always get him straining against his pants. 

"Der," Stiles says breathily, fingers combing through Derek's hair as Derek presses their lips together again. He gasps, pushing his hips down.   
"You're going to get me hard, love," Derek says, but it's not a complaint, he's not doing anything to stop it and Stiles can already feel his dick pressing against his arse. 

"I want to be your omega," Stiles pants as Derek palms him through his pants. "I want to be your mate and spend my whole life with you as your omega."  
"Fuck- I love you," Derek groans. He should really stop this- take it upstairs at least, but Stiles is fucking Perfect.   
"Love you," Stiles nods, moaning as Derek sucks a bruise into his Adam's apple. 

When Derek can feel Stiles getting that much closer to coming he stands up abruptly. Stiles wails, clinging to him desperately.   
"What?" He asks breathlessly.   
"Do you want your dad to see us dry hump until we come in our pants?" Derek asks gruffly as he hurries past the living room and up to his bedroom. 

"Not really, no," Stiles laughs lightly. "So will you? Turn me, make me your omega?"   
"Stiles that's not- shit - that's not something we can agree on right now," Derek grunts, holding himself up over Stiles as they roll their hips together.   
"But Der," Stiles whines.   
"Stay still, babe," Derek tells him. 

Stiles huffs and wriggles to spite him because he wants Derek to reassure him that he'll be his omega and they'll live together forever and- 

His brain goes quiet and his mouth slackens when Derek easily presses both of his wrists into the mattress above his head. 

"Look at you," Derek moans, dicks rubbing together. "All pliant and good for me."  
"Sir, please," Stiles whimpers. "Can I come?"  
"Whenever you want, baby," Derek murmurs against his lips. 

Stiles comes first, tearing up slightly as he starts to come down from his high. Derek shushes him gently, kissing his temple repeatedly as he sits them both up at the head of the bed. 

"I'm not sad," Stiles tells him. "I just- that was intense. I've never been held down during that. Obviously."  
"It's okay, baby. You did so well, I'm so proud of you, Stiles. You are so good for me," he praises. Stiles nuzzles his neck.   
"You need to come?" Stiles asks. He smiles sleepily when Derek tips his head up to press a gentle kiss to his lips.   
"I'll get off while you clean up, if that's okay."  
"Stay in the bathroom with me?" Stiles asks. Derek nods his head easily, humming when Stiles kisses him. 

"You feeling better about the whole omega thing?" Derek asks while Stiles is changing his boxers into a pair of Derek's. "You shouldn't look that good when we've just came," Derek sighs. He grunts and bucks into his fist.   
"Yeah, I know why you didn't tell me. Do we have to do one first?" Stiles asks. 

"Well, because we are mates and dom and sub your insides would change when you undergo your werewolf change so you'd sort of physically be an omega. Then, when we seal the mate bond, your wolf and body would accept it as an alpha ready to mate you properly, give you pups. Then you'd have your heat," Derek explains. "That's when your true status would come through, in the pack hierarchy."

"Heat?" Stiles asks, tugging his pants back up his legs. "Like slick and needing a knot?"  
"How do you know about that?" Derek asks, voice steady despite his approaching orgasm.   
"I may have read some werewolf erotica, but I didn't think it was true," Stiles shrugs, cheeks going pink at his confession. 

Derek comes when he hears that, laughing lightly to himself once he's calmed down. He tucks himself back into his pants and sits on the counter as he washes his hand.   
"Only you," he smiles fondly. "I think it's a bit more complex than that, but yeah. Come here, love."

Stiles shuffles over to stand between Derek's legs, resting his hands on his hips. Derek smiles down at him, brushing a gentle hand over his cheek. 

"This isn't a little thing. It's forever. We don't know how our pack will react to you becoming an omega. Don't know how you'll react to becoming an omega. You're still young. You might change your mind about this in a few years, a few months, weeks- tomorrow even," Derek speaks calmly, hands brushing up and down Stiles' arms. "I just don't want you to regret any decisions you make."

"I know it's forever. I want forever with you. The pack has been through much worse than me becoming your omega. Once I've changed- fully shifted into a werewolf - can we wait a little while before we mate? I just want time to adjust to being a werewolf first, seeing how that affects our mate bond that's already there."  
"Okay. We will definitely talk more about it and see what we think. You are allowed to change your mind at any point and say you don't want it," Derek says softly. Stiles whines, all of the explanations feeling like a rejection from his dom.   
"I want you."

Derek brings him back downstairs, settling into a chair at the dining table.   
"Dinner is about ten minutes away," Laura tells him.   
"You want to kneel, love?" Derek asks Stiles softly. Stiles smiles, still coming down from his high earlier, kissing his cheek quickly before he drops to his knees beside his chair. 

Derek tangles his fingers in Stiles' hair when he settles.   
"Good boy."

John sits beside him, smiling softly as he pets at Stiles. Stiles makes a happy sound, leaning his head on John's thigh. He lets his head clear while everyone bustles about and gets ready to eat, content to just drift while he can. 

Derek doesn't let him float too high, pulling him up to sit on his lap, kissing his cheek.   
"Hey, baby," Derek coos. "You feeling fuzzy?"  
"Little bit, sir," Stiles nods. His eyes are glassy, lips bitten and red.   
"That's good, sweetheart. We can cuddle for a few minutes before we eat. Okay?"  
"Okay," Stiles agrees. "'M a good boy?"  
"Yes, love," Derek grins. "You're such a good boy, the best boy."  
"Your boy," Stiles mumbles.   
"My boy," Derek nods, stroking his back gently. 

They talk about whatever Stiles mumbles into Derek's ear, like how Stiles really likes Derek's stubble and his cute, button nose and his eyes and...  
"Okay, son," John chuckles. "I think Derek will turn purple if you give him another compliment."  
Stiles blushes then because he's not really under anymore and he understands that he's been babbling about how gorgeous his dom is in front of his family and his own dad. 

Dinner goes smoothly after that, Stiles keening when Derek's family praise him and tell Derek that he has a wonderful sub. 

John gets on easily with Derek's family, helps clean up even with their insistence for him to sit down because hes a guest. 

He drops Derek and Stiles off at the loft, hugging Stiles tightly.   
"Happy birthday, kid. I'll call you as soon as I can tomorrow. Enjoy yourself, just- not too much," John grins, kissing his head. "Love you."  
"Love you, dad."

Stiles pushes Derek against the door when they're in the loft, pressing a feverish kiss to his lips. Derek hums against him, rucking his shirt up enough that he can lift it over his head when their lips part. Stiles nods, on board with that. 

"Yours, too," he breathes, tugging at the hem of Derek's shirt. Derek complies, throwing it to the side in favour of kissing Stiles again. He is quickly unbuttoning Stiles' jeans to push them down, pausing to let the younger boy do the same with his own. 

"Fuck you're so hot," Derek whines, palming himself unabashedly. Stiles smiles shyly, fingers teasing along his waistband. "Want to cuddle and get off?"  
"I love you," Stiles grins, pulling Derek down to press their lips together heatedly. 

Derek groans mournfully when Stiles pulls away. The pale boy smirks and then quickly bolts towards the bedroom. He gulps when he hears Derek's growls, his footsteps quick behind him. 

It's obvious that Derek catches him when he wants to, waiting until they reach the bedroom to wrap his arms around him and pull him against him. Stiles gasps at the bite on his shoulder and the dick pressing between his cheeks. Derek's chest rumbles against his back as he laves over the bite mark, one hand slipping down to cup the bulge in Stiles' underwear. 

"Shit- Der!" Stiles wails, Derek squeezing with his thumb rubbing up and down along the side of his dick. "That'd be so much better if I didn't still have boxers on."  
"But we're waiting for your birthday," Derek excused gruffly. "No more until you're eighteen."

He lets go, hushing Stiles' whines as he pushes him onto the bed. He crawls on afterwards, pulling Stiles into his side and reaching his hand into his own boxers. Stiles whimpers and leans up to fit their lips together, tongues sliding together as they swallow each other's moans. 

"Can I touch myself please?" Stiles asks breathily.   
"Go on, baby. So good," Derek praises, stroking Stiles' hair gently as Stiles wraps his hand around his own dick. Stiles moans and mouths at Derek's neck.   
"Shit- Der," Stiles swears, hips bucking which slides the tip of his dick along Derek's hip. 

"Stiles, you smell so fucking good. Jesus Christ."

When Stiles presses himself along Derek's side, the were growls loudly and Stiles comes; white, hot ropes of come land on Derek's ribs. Watching Stiles come - covering Derek in his mates scent - makes Derek's fangs elongate and his hips fuck into his hand before he's coming, moaning Stiles' name as he presses their lips together. 

For a few minutes after they've came, they lie still, panting against each other's lips, too lazy to kiss but too not wanting to pull apart. Derek is the first to move, kissing Stiles' cheek before he shifts away to rub the come into his skin. Stiles whines, doesn't bother to move after him though because his limbs feel like jelly. 

"Wait!" Stiles exclaims, Derek stopping what he was doing.   
"What?"  
"Can I take a picture? Of you - now?" Stiles blurts out. Derek's eyes darken, but he nods his head, at a loss for words. 

Stiles takes a few, sighing softly when he looks back at them.   
"You're breathtaking," he whispers. "It's a shame I didn't have this when we weren't together. Porn never really felt right."

Because the doms were never buff enough, tan enough; never had the right beard, their eyebrows weren't expressive enough; they weren't gentle but firm, patient but expecting. 

They weren't Derek. 

Derek pulls Stiles to his side, kissing his nose when Stiles starts to rub the come in with him. When they're done he presses his hand over the back of Stiles' and slides his fingers between his. He kisses Stiles' palm before resting them on his own chest. 

"You think you're going to be able to sleep tonight?" Derek asks.   
"That depends on whether we put pants on or not," Stiles smiles sleepily. Derek chuckles, shifting to accommodate the leg Stiles fits between his.   
"Well, I think we can put some pants on, get you a hot chocolate to help you sleep and maybe I can give you a nice back massage while we watch Hells Kitchen," Derek suggests. 

Stiles sighs exaggeratedly, grinning up at Derek.   
"That's why I want to be your omega."  
"Stiles, I-"  
"You don't have to say anything!" Stiles hurries to say. "I'm sorry I mentioned it. Yes, that sounds lovely."

Stiles smiles sheepishly, relaxing when Derek just kisses him slowly.   
"Okay, love. Let's get some clothes on before we go get food."

Stiles tugs a pair of Derek's boxers over his hips, smiling innocently when Derek raises an eyebrow. 

"You going to tell me one good thing about me and you? Who is going first?" Derek asks, though Stiles knows Derek is telling him to do this.   
"Me, please. I held my ground today, like I didn't take any shit just because I'm a sub. You were amazing today. I dropped when I woke up, then you got me up, punished me and cuddled me, then we argued and you calmed me down and then cuddled me and let me go under and got me up and then - you're amazing."

Derek smiles and opens his arms for Stiles while the water boils. Stiles tucks himself in Derek's chest, nuzzling his collarbones as Derek rubs his back. 

"Honestly I'm beating myself up about our argument today," Derek says nervously. His arms tighten around Stiles. "I don't think I can come up with one for me right now."

Stiles doesn't let go of him, but he shifts so they're both embracing each other instead of just Stiles being held. 

"That's okay," Stiles says softly, kissing Derek's jaw. "But how did I find out about the omega thing?"  
"My mom?" Derek says, confused as to why Stiles is bringing it up.   
"Why was I with your mom?" Stiles asks.   
"Because you went to lunch and we were having dinner later."  
"And who made that happen?"   
"Me?" Derek shrugs. 

Stiles pouts.   
"You should really give yourself more credit, Der. You want to try again?" Stiles says gently, giving him the opportunity to decide. 

Derek clears his throat and nods.   
"I planned a day that you enjoyed," Derek says quietly, revelling in the gentle touches Stiles is giving him .   
"Yeah," Stiles grins, squeezing him tighter. "I really did. The argument didn't frazzle me that much, love."

Derek presses their lips together shortly, a brief thank you for all of the comfort.   
"And you, sweetheart," Derek grins, shifting the attention to Stiles. "Made me very proud today with how you handled your emotions. You said I dealt with you well, but you did amazingly to bounce back and tell me what you need today."  
"Kiss me?" Stiles asks desperately, but Derek just smirks and turns around to make the drink. "You're the worst person ever."

"Would the worst person ever blow you to wake you up for your eighteenth birthday?"  
"Would you?" Stiles asks quietly, eyes wide. Derek huffs a laugh.   
"Well if you don't want me to-"  
"I do! I do, that sounds- perfect," Stiles splutters. 

When Derek has ordered Stiles to follow him to the bedroom, he grabs the drinks and starts walking, listening to Stiles mumble about him being the best person, not the worst. 

Stiles pulls him into a clumsy kiss when they sit on the bed, moaning as Derek's hands come down to squeeze at his arse.  
"Definitely can't sleep tonight," Stiles murmurs against his lips, "not with the way you're touching me."

Derek grins.   
"No more of that then, love," he chuckles, gently kissing his chin.   
"That's no fair!" Stiles whines.   
"We can watch some Hell's Kitchen while you calm down and then I'll massage you until you can fall asleep," Derek tells him, stroking his cheek for a moment before he tugs him to lie down with him. 

Stiles sighs contently, letting Derek move him about until they're comfy. Derek is splayed out, Stiles lying on an arm and leg which wrap around him, his other limbs used to balance the laptop and type. 

"You're very comfy for a muscly guy," Stiles mumbles, subconsciously scenting Derek as he rubs his cheek on his shoulder. Derek's chest rumbles at the approval from his mate. 

They occasionally make comments about the people on the programme, sipping their hot chocolates and sharing warm kisses. Once their drinks are all gone Derek rolls Stiles over and positions the laptop in front of them so they can both see. 

"You okay like this, babe?" Derek asks as he straddles the back of his thighs. Stiles hums, nodding his head. Derek ignores the fact he's starting to get hard because Stiles' arse is so close and gorgeous  and starts to massage his shoulders. 

Stiles moans, which really isn't helping Derek's situation, as Derek pushes his thumbs around his shoulder blades.   
"Love you," Stiles murmurs. Derek smiles.   
"Love you, too, Stiles."

Derek's hands are firm and unforgiving and Stiles mewls in pain until the stiff spot in his back unravels and he wriggles happily before Derek moves onto the next knot. 

"You're amazing," Stiles tells him sleepily.   
"Thank you, baby. You sleepy?" Derek asks, hands gently stroking up and down his back.   
"Yeah," Stiles nods. "Come lie with me?"  
"Okay, sweetheart," Derek agrees easily, pulling the covers up around them as he moves to lay beside Stiles. He lets the episode end before he turns the laptop off and sets it on the floor. 

Stiles tucks himself into Derek's side, legs tangling together with their arms wrapped around each other.   
"Thank you, Der. I'll give you a massage tomorrow, but right now I don't think my arms work," Stiles says. Derek smiles, lips pressed to his head.   
"Is massage an odd euphemism for sex?" 

They end up laughing so hard that they have to get comfortable again, Stiles grinning as they kiss lazily.   
"Go to sleep," Derek whispers.   
"You first," Stiles protests, but his eyes are closed and his breathing is getting slower.   
"Night, Stiles."  
"Nigh', Der," Stiles mumbles.

Derek sends the pack a quick text to ensure everybody is still on board with the plan before he presses his face into Stiles' hair and let's himself fall asleep. 

 

In the morning Stiles wakes up on his back with Derek pressing kisses down his stomach.   
"Happy birthday, babe," Derek grins up at him. Stiles smiles, eyes still filled with sleep, but painfully aware of his morning wood.  
"You're the best," Stiles breathes, voice strained as Derek sucks another bruise into his hip.   
"Thanks, love," Derek laughs lightly, staring up at him through his lashes as he mouths over the bulge in his boxers. 

Stiles gasps, back arching as his hips jump.   
"Der," he shudders, holding his hand out.  
"So responsive, baby," Derek praises, linking their fingers together. He tugs his underwear down to his thighs and eagerly wraps his lips around the tip.

Stiles flushes, preening at the praise and his Doms mouth on his cock. It's hot and wet and Derek is playing with his balls and-

"Happy birthday, Sti- oh my god I'm gonna bleach my eyes," Scott wails. He slams the door shut, still complaining loudly. Derek pulls of to laugh, burying his face in his hip.   
"Either be happy for me or shut up," Stiles shouts, moaning when Derek starts stroking his dick again, fist tight and wet with precome.   
"Way to go, Stiles!" Isaac cheers through the door. 

Stiles laughs, Derek still chuckling and touching him.   
"You should've heard them," Stiles pants. Derek shrugs, pressing a kiss to his shaft.   
"I was busy," Derek excuses and Stiles can't reply because then he's laving at his skin.   
"What are you-"  
"You taste so good," Derek murmurs. "Smell so good. Jesus - I'm gonna come in my pants just from having my mouth on you."

Then he's sucking him down, tongue flicking into his slit. Stiles groans and grabs a fistful of the bedsheets, trying not to buck his hips up to meet Derek's mouth. His stomach clenches as Derek takes him in further, cheeks hollowing as he traces the underside with his tongue. He bobs his head slowly until he can bury his nose in his pubes. 

"Holy shit, Der, that's amazing," Stiles whines, teeth clamping down on his bottom lip as he tips his head back. "I'm gonna- Der, can I come? Please."

Stiles groans when Derek pulls off, jaw stiff as he tries to keep his orgasm at bay.   
"Look so beautiful like this," Derek tells him, voice low, as he strokes him quickly.   
"Please!" Stiles begs, trying to not break any rules. "I want to be good."  
"You can come," Derek smirks before he takes him back into his mouth. 

His hand works at the base of his dick, meeting his lips where he they wrap around his shaft, plump and pink. Stiles stops breathing for a moment as his balls draw up and hips raise and-

"Oh, Der, Derek, Derek. Derek!"

He comes, Derek easing off slowly before he swallows, grinning up at Stiles. 

"Happy birthday, baby. I hear that there are birthday pancakes on offer," Derek tells him, pulling his boxers over his hips. He shuffles up the bed so he is sat up with Stiles and lifts Stiles to sit up with him, curled up to his side. 

Stiles rests his head on his shoulder, limbs loose.   
"Thank you. That was great," Stiles smiles lazily, "really, really great. Very good way to start a birthday."  
"Thanks, love," Derek laughs lightly. "You were a very good boy for me, Stiles."  
"Thank you," Stiles says again. He presses his lips to Derek's sweetly.   
"How about we go eat birthday pancakes with Scott and Isaac then?"

Stiles nods his head in agreement and rolls of the bed to pull a pair of pants on, foregoing a shirt despite the little hickeys Derek has scattered across his torso. 

"You go on, I have to clean up," Derek says. Stiles frowns, confused.   
"What do you have to clean up?"  
"I wasn't lying when I said I'd come in my pants just from blowing you," Derek admits, still smirking despite the pink flush on his cheeks.   
"Oh. Oh wow. That's hot."  
"Thanks. You go have some fun without me first then," Derek tells him, pulling him in for a slow, long kiss. 

Scott pulls Stiles into a hug when he comes into the  room, Isaac joining them for a cuddle.   
"Happy birthday, bro," Scott laughs. "Sorry about that before."

Stiles laughs, ruffling his hair as Isaac pushes his way under his arm.  
"Didn't ruin the mood, it's fine. Just try knocking next time ," Stiles smiles. "Anyway, its my birthday, let's eat pancakes!"

Derek comes down a few minutes later and grabs himself a plate of pancakes. He kisses Stiles' cheek as he sits down beside him.   
"Thanks, guys," Derek smiles at Scott and Isaac. "Heard from the pack?"

Stiles perks up, wants to know when the pack is coming over. Both boys freeze, not knowing what to say in case they ruin Derek's surprise.   
"Uh- no. No, haven't heard from them," Isaac mumbles. 

Stiles laughs once he's let the realisation that the pack aren't coming settle in. He leans into Derek's side as he pushes away his pancakes, staring at the table blankly. 

"Are you dropped?" Scott asks. Stiles shakes his head minutely, not moving his gaze.   
"You sure?" Derek asks, hand on his waist squeezing gently. "It's okay if you are."  
"'M not, I promise. Just- it's hard to hear how much they don't care even when I know it deep down," Stiles tells him sadly. 

"Oh, baby, no," Derek coos, pulling Stiles away from his side to make him focus. "I want you to look at me, Stiles. Look at me."

Stiles whimpers, head snapping to the side to look at him.   
"Yes, Sir?" He asks quietly, ignoring the talking behind him.   
"Sweetheart," Derek sighs. He brushes his thumb over Stiles cheek to catch the tears. "You're going to kneel for me and you're going to count to fifty. Okay?"  
"Okay," Stiles nods weakly. 

Derek cards his fingers through his hair to soothe him as he shakily and slowly counts to fifty. 

Scott is cuddling Isaac, stroking his hair as Isaac whines into his neck.   
"I've got you, baby. It's not your fault. You did exactly what you thought was right. And I'm very proud of you. For everything you do. My good boy, Isaac. You're my good boy."

Isaac takes a shaky breath in.   
"Yes. Okay. I'm gonna- hold me?"   
"I'm not letting go," Scott whispers against his head. "It's not your fault."  
"Feels like it," Isaac says, all pouty. Scott smiles, kissing his head.   
"I know, love. I know."

Derek, Scott and Isaac feel awful. They didn't mean for their plan to backfire like this. Scott texts the pack, urging them to message Stiles reassurances. 

When Stiles' phone starts buzzing with messages from the pack Scott throws it to Derek. Derek let's him finish counting before he tips his head back.

"Look, love," Derek says softly. "I can't wait to see you! Message me when you and Derek want us to come over! Happy birthday, batman."

He continues to read the texts out, telling him who they're from. Stiles starts crying, relief and happiness flooding his system.   
"They want me?" Stiles gasps.   
"Yes, baby. They love you so much. They wanted to leave us alone for a while, let us celebrate. You want them to come over?"  
"Please."  
"Okay, love. They'll be here as soon as they can. You go and get dressed and get your slippers on and then we can have a cuddle, order some pizza for lunch."

Stiles stands, stretches his legs before he presses a kiss to Derek's lips and scuttles off upstairs. Derek smiles sadly over at Isaac and Scott.   
"Isaac," Derek sighs. "Come here."

Isaac takes a shaky breath before he kneels beside Derek's feet.   
"You can choose. Me or Scott?" Derek asks. Isaac gulps.   
"Whichever you want, babe. You don't need to explain yourself to me," Scott says gently.   
"You, please," Isaac mumbles, hand circling Derek's ankle as he rests his head on his knee. 

Derek helps him lay over his lap, warning him quietly that he's about to start. It's only a few, just five spanks to make him feel better. He makes him count and he makes them hard, knows Isaac will keep beating himself up if he feels like he hasn't been punished. 

"There you go, all better now," Derek whispers, kissing his temple. "I want you to kneel in the corner for two minutes. Okay, Isaac?" Derek asks.   
"Yes, sir," Isaac nods. He gets very formal when he thinks he's in trouble. Derek glances at Scott and sends him a quick nod while Isaac positions himself in the corner. 

"Good boy, Isaac," Scott praises once Isaac has settled on his knees. "You're doing very well."

Stiles' mouth forms a little 'o' when he sees Isaac sniffling in the corner.   
'Drink?' He mouths at Derek. Derek smiles, hauling himself off of the couch. He stops to whisper in Scott's ear, telling him they'll stay out in the kitchen so he can go deal with Isaac and then they'll bring some snacks in to make sure neither boy's drop. 

Derek leads Stiles into the kitchen with a gentle hand on his back, kissing his head when Stiles wraps himself around him and buries his face in his chest. 

"I love you, Stiles," he whispers in his ear, warm breath tickling his neck. Stiles shivers slightly.  
"I love you, too, Derek. Kisses?" He asks. His eyes are wide as he stares up at Derek, lips pink and plump from him biting them and his cheeks are flushed.   
"You are sinful," Derek groans and connects their lips slowly. 

Stiles sighs happily, allowing Derek to take the lead and he follow, as Derek walks him back to press him against the counter.   
"Absolutely beautiful," Derek murmurs as he nips at the soft skin of Stiles jaw. "And such a good boy. Thank you for being so good for me."  
"Thank you for looking after me," Stiles smiles. He leans back against the counter, moaning when Derek leans down again to suck a bruise on his collarbones. 

Derek huffs when there's a knock on the door. Stiles giggles and pulls him away from his neck.   
"Go let the pack in, I'll make drinks ," Derek tells him, parting with one gentle kiss to his lips. 

Stiles is dragged into a tight hug by Erica. The rest of the pack worm their way into the hug until Stiles is surrounded by the pack and their soft words of love. 

He gets lots of kisses whenever the pack can reach, Derek grumbling that if any land on his lips there will be trouble. They usher him inside, stopping to nuzzle Derek's cheek, and collapse on the couch. Scott and Isaac join the pack pile, greeting the pack with affectionate sniffs and nuzzles. 

"Drinks in the kitchen," Derek says and pulls Stiles out of the pile to sit on his knee. "Coke zero for you."  
"Thank you."

They break out the Cluedo, joining into teams of twos or threes so they can all play. It's light hearted and everyone is laughing and joking and being nice to each other. Derek goes to pay for the pizza, kissing Stiles' head when he moves him off his lap, and comes back with four boxes. 

"Birthday boy picks first," Derek says, presenting his food to Stiles.   
"Favouritism," Alison grumbles playfully.   
"Well I help him get off, I should hope I'm his favourite," Stiles grins, smile growing larger when the pack groan at his words. 

"You are my favourite," Derek whispers when he sits with him again. Stiles grins smugly and presses his lips against Derek's.   
"You're my favourite, too."

Jackson pretends to wretch.   
"You two are disgusting," he says, but he's smiling fondly at them. Danny elbows him in the side, laughing when all the pushing and shoving turns into a little scrap. 

"Just eat your food," Derek sighs, but he can't help chuckling. Stiles smiles softly at him and kisses the skin nearest his mouth. 

They let Stiles put the Avengers film on without much complaint, settling down to lounge across the couches. Everyone touches someone. Jackson's head rests in Danny's lap, Lydia stretching a hand out to circle around Stiles' bony ankle whilst Alison plays with her hair, Scott hooks his ankle over Derek's thigh and Isaac curls up in his dom's lap as Cora tangles her fingers in his curls. It's like a chain, the way they all link together with Stiles in the middle of all the loving touches from the pack. 

Once the film is over and all the pizza has been eaten Derek raises his head from where it's buried in Stiles' stomach.  
"It's time for you to leave. Me and Stiles need to get ready," Derek announces, eyeing the pack carefully to make sure they know what's happening. 

The pack feigns reluctance as they try to hide their excited smiles. Stiles whines.   
"What are we getting ready for? I thought we were staying home?"

Derek's chest rumbles at Stiles calling the loft home. He kisses his cheek to soothe him before he starts to clean up the mess.   
"I'm taking my lovely sub out for dinner. That a problem?" Derek asks. 

Stiles flushes, smiling warmly up at him and shaking his head quickly.   
"Not a problem at all. That sounds great." 

Derek chuckles and presses a quick kiss to his lips.   
"Good. Say goodbye to the pack."

Stiles stands, stretching for a moment before he gets pulled into a hug by Erica. When they separate Boyd takes her place and this continues until Stiles has been squeezed, scented, kissed by everyone in the pack. 

Derek pushes Stiles to sit on the chair, bids the pack goodbye and double checks the plan before they leave. 

He hums when he drops down onto Stiles. Stiles wriggles, happy when Derek presses him down with a heavy weight. 

"You happy, love?" Derek asks.   
"Very," Stiles grins. "Lydia said she left my present, that it should be useful later."  
"I really hope she hasn't bought us a toy. I'm not ready to have 'the talk' with the pack," Derek sighs.   
"They all know what sex is, Der. Do you think they will be okey with me becoming your omega?"

"I know they are," Derek says easily. "I asked them about it last night. They were all very excited at the idea of a new werewolf pack member, especially since it's you."  
"I know we said that we'd wait to decide, but from what I know so far, it sounds amazing. I can't imagine life without you," Stiles says quietly, hands smoothing Derek's hair down. 

He sighs happily when their lips meet, slow and sweet, parting and pressing together again until Stiles gets impatient and their lips slide against each other, opening as they share long kisses. Derek's tongue is hot and powerful as it slides along Stiles'. 

"What time are we leaving?" Stiles asks a little later on when Derek is massaging his feet until he giggles because it tickles.   
"Twenty to five," Derek smiles, pushing his thumb into the arch of Stiles' foot. Stiles gasps as the pain flares up before it settles and his foot relaxes.   
"It's already ten past three. I need a bath."

Stiles wails, laughing loudly as Derek scoops him up in his arms and runs them to the bathroom. He sets Stiles on the toilet as he prepares the bath, pouring bubbles into it and swirling his hand in the water to make it froth. 

His hands are gentle, efficient as he strips Stiles of his clothes and indulges the sub, letting pale hands tug his clothes off, too. 

They sink into the warm water together, tension oozing from their shoulders as they let the silence wash over them. Everywhere their skin touches feels tingly, fuzzy and new, but oh so familiar. 

Once they're clean Derek sets a firm hand on Stiles' belly, scratching his fingers through his happy trail. Stiles' head rests back in the crook of Derek's neck, mouthing at the stubbled skin beneath his lips as Derek's hand wanders lower. 

A shiver runs through his spine as Derek's lips brush his ear.   
"You want it, baby? Want me to touch you?" Derek says lowly, soft and teasing. Stiles gasps, on his way to being hard as Derek sucks gentle kisses along his jaw.   
"Please," Stiles says breathily. "Please, Der-"

Derek cuts him off by wrapping his hand loosely around his dick. Stiles nods his head wordlessly, shuddering as Derek's hand, sure and steady, begins to stroke up and down his dick. Stiles whines, hips wriggling as Derek's touch remains slow and gentle. He presses back against Derek and moans as his dick slides between his cheeks. 

"We need to leave soon. Hurry, please," Stiles begs quietly, breath coming now in pants. 

Derek hums, watching every twitching muscle of Stiles' belly, the bob of his dick when he moves his hand away. He surprises Stiles by pushing his thighs apart and pushing his hand lower. 

Stiles tenses, back arching and a hand grabbing Derek's hair, as Derek bites down on his shoulder with blunt human teeth and presses two fingers firmly against his hole. 

Derek, since Stiles seems boneless, gets them both out of the bath to avoid the come in the water. He towels Stiles off, grinning when Stiles moans again, as if he is still being touched. Stiles kisses his cheek gently before he wriggles himself under the covers to watch Derek get dressed. He closes his eyes to drift for a moment and when he next opens them Derek already - sadly - has pants on. 

"Want to open Lydia's present now?" Derek asks softly, handing him the gift. He continues to dress himself in the burgundy button up shirt Stiles had liked so much, before slipping his socks on his feet.   
"You're gorgeous," Stiles sighs contently, obviously ogling his boyfriend. 

Derek chuckles , sitting beside him to encourage him to open the gift. Stiles' hands are still a little shaky from his orgasm , but he manages to rip off the wrapping paper without Derek helping. 

It's a navy button down shirt, long sleeved and a pair of black trousers. A pair of red lacy panties are included, but Stiles avoids them as his face flushes darker than the underwear. 

"Guess Lydia knew about the meal?" Stiles chuckles. "It's nice, soft." He rubs the material of the shirt a little longer until Derek pulls him from the bed to get dressed. 

He helps him slip his arms in, batting his hands away so he can do the buttons. Stiles smiles softly at him as he uses the collar of the shirt to pull him forward for a short kiss. 

"Do you want to wear the knickers or do you want to wear your own underwear?" Derek asks, no judgement behind his tone. Stiles bites his lip, glancing over at the lace underwear on his bed.   
"I would like to try them one day, but I think I'd go a bit under, so not today," Stiles reasons. 

Derek smiles, helps him tug a pair of boxers, followed by the smart trousers, over his hips. He lets Stiles fasten them as he pulls out the pair of braces included in Lydia's present. Stiles chuckles as he snaps them against his chest after Derek has fastened them on. 

"You look very handsome, Stiles," Derek smiles and kisses his cheek. "Lets go!"

Stiles smacks Derek's bum, making the dom laugh and tangle their fingers together to stop his hands wandering further and tugs him out of the door. 

"You know what would be hot?" Stiles says mindlessly as they drive towards the restaurant.   
"What's that, love?" Derek smiles, laughing lightly at his sub's random thinking.   
"You on a motorbike," Stiles tells him. "In your leather jacket. I haven't seen you in that jacket for so long. Where'd it go?"  
"I'm not getting a motorbike. And it's stuffed into the back of my closet. I stopped wearing it when I started looking after pack more. Alison had asked for a spanking when she was feeling very submissive, told me afterwards that whilst aftercare is great the leather jacket made it a bit rougher."

Stiles looks at Derek longingly, stroking his cheek.   
"You are an amazing Dom, such a good alpha. You work so hard to protect and love your pack. It's amazing. I find it pretty hot, y'know."  
"You find everything hot," Derek chuckles, resting his hand over Stiles' momentarily. 

"Everything that involves you. Tell me something you find hot?" Stiles asks.   
"I love marking you up," Derek tells him.   
"Couldn't have guessed from all the hickeys," Stiles teases, rolling his eyes.   
"So something more unusual," Derek says. He thinks for a moment, fingers drumming on the steering wheel. "I like being able to manhandle you."

"Carrying me and stuff?" Stiles guesses.   
"Like I could put you wherever I wanted and keep you there and you couldn't do anything," Derek elaborates. "Could just bend you over the arm of the couch and you'd get all quiet and pretty in a way you only do when you're being pinned down."  
"I-I like that, too," Stiles agrees, gulping as he looks down at the bulge quickly forming in his pants. 

The conversation moves to a more innocent one, talking about the pack and how Stiles' birthday has been so far, and Stiles calms down enough for it to not be obscene for him to be seen in public. 

Derek guides Stiles through the entrance with a warm hand on his back.   
"Your ass looks great in these pants," Derek compliments as he pushes Stiles to walk in front of him through a narrow pathway.   
"Thanks," Stiles flushes. He wriggles his bum, giggling when Derek pinches it to stop him. 

When they are shown to their table Stiles expects a small, hidden table at the back, not a long table lined with all the pack and his dad and Melissa. They smile brightly up at him, his face still a picture of shock even as Derek shows him to his seat in the centre of the table. 

He looks up at Derek, grinning widely. Derek chuckles, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss before he ushers Stiles to sit down.   
"Happy birthday, son," John grins, tugging Stiles into a tight hug.   
"I thought you were in work?" Stiles asks, still dazed.   
"Nope. Your man just wanted to surprise you."

They both look over at Derek who blushes, shrugging humbly. Stiles launches himself into Derek's chest, clinging on tightly.   
"Thank youThank youThank youThank you-"  
"You're welcome, love," Derek chuckles, strong hands stroking his back as he presses a kiss to his forehead. "Come on, sit down."

Stiles sits between Scott and Derek, blushing and insisting that they 'shouldn't have' when they all pass presents along the table to him. 

Scott has bought him a new video game and a sparkly pink vibrator that Stiles gawks at and throws at Jackson after turning it on. Melissa smacks the back of Scott's head, but turns to John to giggle with him. 

Lydia compliments his use of her present, raising an eyebrow as she pointedly looks at his crotch, making Stiles flush a deep red as Derek squeezes his thigh. 

Erica and Boyd slip Stiles an envelope, smiling when Derek stops him from opening it. Derek's lips brush against Stiles' ear as he whispers to him.   
"Don't think you want to open that in front of your father," he tells him, smirk tugging at his lips.   
"O-okay."

He gets new books about lore and magic, new comics to add to his collection, a promise of taking him to the zoo one day, tickets to cover two days in the theme park they went to with school, but Stiles missed because of his drop. 

His dad clears his throat, smiling nervously at Stiles as he hands over a sleek black box. Stiles opens it carefully, gasping quietly as he strokes the bracelet in the box. It's matte black leather, velvety on the inside with a bold silver clasp engraved with his real name.   
"Dad?"  
"Your mom got it made when she was ill, wanted to give it to you on your eighteenth. She would be so proud of you, son," John says tearfully, wiping at his eyes. 

Stiles chokes back a sob and nods his head he brings the box over to his dad, offering his arm up, already adorned with his favourite burgundy sub bracelet. 

John slowly takes the bracelet off of his wrist and carefully slides the other one over and tightens it gently. He laughs wetly when Stiles pulls him into a tight embrace. 

Derek kisses Stiles' head when he sits back down beside him.   
"You can get one of my presents after we've ordered," Derek says as the waitress comes over to the table. 

They all place their orders, thanking the waitress before she leaves. Derek shuffles his chair back and pulls Stiles to stand beside him. He holds out a black box, smiling shakily as Stiles opens it. 

The pack watch with baited breath as the collar Derek had so carefully designed is uncovered. Stiles looks down at the collar and back up to Derek. He takes the box and nods his head.   
"Will you kneel for me, Stiles?" Derek asks softly. 

Stiles shudders as he sinks to his knees, head bowed, holding the open box out in front of him.  
"Do you, Stiles, accept me to be your dominant?" Derek asks, as per tradition for a collaring.   
"I do," Stiles agrees. He takes a deep, shaky breath. "Do you, Derek, accept me to be your submissive?"  
"I do," Derek grins, taking the collar out of the box. Stiles lifts his head to give Derek room. "Do you accept this collar as a symbol of my devotion?"  
"I do."

Derek let's him examine it first, Stiles taking his time to notice every detail he can. The collar is lined with black, soft material to make it comfortable to wear. Stiles shivers at just thinking about the feeling of it. The outside is what gets Stiles choked up. It's made up of thin leather bands woven to create a wave pattern that smoothly transitions to the elegant, silver triskelle covering the clasp. He lets the obvious claim wash over him, knows that it's Derek's family, Derek's pack's symbol, that he'll proudly be wearing. 

Stiles tries to not let his eyes water as he smiles up at Derek, nodding to him when he's had his fill. Derek fastens the collar gently, taking a moment to stroke the pale skin surrounding the collar. He stands back upright, smiling encouragingly down at Stiles.   
"Do you accept this bracelet as a symbol of my devotion?" Stiles asks, voice shaky but a blinding smile on his face.   
"I do," Derek nods. Stiles fastens his newest and most sentimental sub-bracelet around Derek's wrist. 

Derek gulps as Stiles kisses the bracelet, knows it must be difficult to part with it when it was so specially made by his mother and he has only just received it. He feels the pride rumbling in his chest at wearing a part of Stiles and his family, a sign of their relationship. 

With the small tradition over, Derek bends to scoop Stiles into his arms. Stiles eagerly presses their lips together, letting Derek slow it down and block them from the pack seeing the kiss.   
"I love you," Stiles breathes as he pulls away.   
"I love you," Derek nods, hugging him tightly until Erica teases them for being lovesick teenagers. He relents, one last gentle kiss between them before he is ushering him to sit back in his seat. 

The table erupts in whistles and cheers and clapping, Stiles giggling with wide eyes as he leans on Derek's shoulder. Derek wraps an arm around him, kissing his temple. John pats him on the back with a tight lipped smile. 

"You could look a little happier, dad," Stiles says nervously. Does his dad not approve?  
"Your old mans trying not to cry," John admits, laughing lightly. Stiles softens, fondly gazing at his dad and Mellissa as she wipes away any tears that escape down John's cheeks. 

They all enjoy their meal, chatting and smiling and Stiles stroking his collar. He traces the different paths of the leather with his fingertips absentmindedly, the weight of it around his neck comforting and grounding. Derek observes his actions, proud of himself for making his sub so happy. Stiles notices his dom staring at him and flushes, fitting their hands together and resting them atop the table. 

At the end of the evening their waitress brings out the cake, candles sparkling on top as she sets it in front of Stiles. 

The pack, and some of the surrounding tables, sing happy birthday loudly, wide smiles on everybody's face. Stiles takes a moment to look at each pack member and count his lucky stars that they're here. 

He blows out his candles, eyes squeezed close as he makes his wish, the same one he makes every year; I wish for mom to be proud of me. 

Everyone gets a slice of cake with ice cream, repeating their happy birthday's to Stiles who grins and thanks each one of them for a very good day. 

"I have another present for you before we go home," Derek announces as everyone gets ready to leave. "The pack will follow us to see it too. And you need to wear a blindfold."

Stiles raises his eyebrows.   
"Is this a sexy thing? Because I don't think I want the pack involved with that," Stiles tells him as he shrugs his coat on.   
"Not sexy," Derek assures, laughing lightly. "Definitely not with pack."  
"Okay. I trust you." 

When they get into Derek's car Derek fastens the blindfold around Stiles' eyes, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Stiles gasps lightly, lips parting as he leans into it. Derek smiles, letting Stiles take as much as he wanted, only pulling away when Stiles reaches for his belt buckle.   
"Please, Der," Stiles gasps, settling when Derek kisses his forehead.   
"Relax, baby," Derek soothes, stroking his hair gently. "You ready to go?"  
"Yes."

The car slows to a stop, Stiles waiting for Derek to come and help him out of the car. He can hear the pack gathering around them as Derek settles behind him, arms pulling him to rest against his chest. Derek's stubble scrapes against his jaw as he presses kisses there, stopping to nibble lightly at his ear.   
"You ready for your present?" He asks lowly, scenting him unabashedly.   
"Yes!" Stiles exclaims, wriggling in his impatience.

Derek chuckles and shakes his head fondly at his sub as he unties the blindfold, letting it fall away from his face. 

"This is our new house," Derek announces. "If-if you want to live here, of course," he hastens to add.   
"Derek, you got me a house?" Stiles asks, disbelieving. Derek inhales sharply. Is that a bad thing?  
"Uh, built it actually," Derek deadpans. "It can be ours, where we mate and have pups if that's what we choose to do. It's a pack house, for our current pack and any additions in the future. It's not decorated and it's unfurnished, but I wanted to do that together so it would feel like home to you."

It's a short walk into the preserve, not too far from the Hale family house, but far enough that they have their own land and independence. 

Stiles' eyebrows shoot up when he sees the house; it's huge. 

Derek follows behind him silently as he walks up to the house, unlocking the door for him. The sub turns to smile at him apprehensively. Just as Stiles is about to step in Derek surprises him by scooping him up into a bridal carry. Stiles throws his arms around Derek's neck, eyes crinkling as he smiles up at him. 

"Carrying me across the threshold?" Stiles teases, but he relishes in the feeling of the hard chest that he rests his head on and the strong arms holding him. Derek sets him down, cupping his cheek to pull him in for a deep, languid kiss. Stiles chases his lips as he pulls away, a small pout appearing when Derek doesn't reconnect them.   
"Go explore, ask questions if you have any," Derek encourages. "I'll be right with you."

Stiles tugs Derek with him, wandering through the ground floor, awed with the conservatory attached to the back of the house. It's open, the rooms completely empty and white. He smiles to himself as he imagines the pack in this house, the rooms in his mind fully decorated and busy with pack and family. Every room sparks an idea and he creates a mental note of everything he envisions. Derek watches his sub, collar contrasting against the pale column of his neck, watches the way his teeth tug at his lip and his eyes quickly scan every corner and alcove. 

Derek follows close behind as Stiles walks up the stairs, settling a hand on his waist. Stiles turns to the next set of stairs rather than exploring that floor and continues on, up and up, until he reaches the last set of stairs, having already passed countless rooms. It leads to an open room with a skylight, an ensuite to the left of the entrance. 

"I thought this would either be our room or some sort of pack room," Derek tells him quietly.   
"You built this?" Stiles asks, voice quiet and shaky as he gazes out of the skylight.  
"Not on my own, obviously. But I designed the layout and helped as much as I could," Derek shrugs humbly. "Lots of the pack helped, too."

Stiles turns to face Derek, eyes wide and shining.   
"You built me a house," Stiles deadpans.   
"Yes?"   
"Oh my god. I love you," Stiles announces. He steps forward into Derek's space and presses their lips together. Derek hums against him, letting Stiles push him back until he's leaning against the wall. 

Stiles parts from Derek with one last lingering kiss, lips travelling down his neck until they're hindered by Derek's shirt. Derek's hands rest loosely on his waist as Stiles palms him through his pants. 

"Shit," Derek gasps as Stiles wriggles his fingers under his boxers and wraps them around his dick, jerky, restrained strokes quickly making him impatient. Stiles gets the hint when Derek growls lowly and clumsily pulls his pants down. He quirks his lips up into a shy smile as he drops to his knees, hands rubbing up and down his thigh as he stares up at Derek, distracted by his view. 

"You look so good on your knees for me, wearing my collar," Derek praises, brushing his thumb over Stiles' pouty lips before pulling his hand away. Stiles shivers, licking his lips and trying to focus himself. 

There's a wet patch on the front of Derek's boxers, dick straining against the fabric as he waits for Stiles to touch him. He doesn't want to rush him so he clenches his hands by his side and watches. 

Stiles wants to do this right, make Derek really feel good. Derek would probably be too nervous to hurt his feelings by telling him it wasn't good anyway, Stiles thinks and mentally rolls his eyes. He knows that he wants to touch and taste and- he wants a lot, but he doesn't know where to start since the possibilities seem endless. 

Derek's breath hitches in his chest when Stiles shuffles even closer, a single fingertip coming to trace the outline of his cock. His hands unclench and clench as he wills his hips still, Stiles bringing the rest of his hand to join the party. He wraps his hand around his dick, still blocked by the thin cotton of Derek's underwear, and chances a glance up at Derek's face. 

It's just what he needed to push him to pull Derek's underwear down; Derek's head is dropped forward, eyes dark and half-lidded as he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Stiles stares so long and desperately at Derek's cock when it's unveiled that he wipes his chin with the worry that he's begun to drool. It's gorgeous, Stiles thinks.   
"Fuck, Derek," Stiles shudders as he studies it. "You're so-"  
"Stiles," Derek laughs lightly, because that's something they feel comfortable doing now during sexy times, "you've seen it before."

Stiles shakes his head, adamant that it's different. He can already feel his limbs going tingly like they always do when he falls into subspace.   
"Never like this," he breathes. It's thick and heavy, curving towards Derek's belly to proudly show the vein that runs along the underside and Stiles needs it in his mouth like yesterday. 

He licks his hand before he carefully wraps his fingers around the base of Derek's shaft, thumb pressing into that vein that he wants to trace with his tongue, and leans forward so his breath fans over the tip. It twitches at the heat and Derek moans lowly, swearing under his breath as Stiles starts to pump his hand, hesitantly flicking his tongue out to catch the precome bubbling at Derek's tip. Derek makes a strangled noise and his hips buck forward, an apologetic hand squeezing the back of Stiles' neck when the tip bumps against his lips. 

Stiles, though, moans and parts his lips, chasing the taste of Derek as the dom pulls his hips back so he can finally take him into his mouth. He suckles on the head, whimpering softly before he starts to sink lower. His tongue dips under his foreskin, pulling a loud groan from Derek. 

Stiles blindly reaches out for Derek's hand, staring up at Derek through his lashes as he tugs his hand to the back of his head. Derek's fingers slide into his hair, a comforting weight paired with the weight of Derek in his mouth. 

He doubles his efforts now, desperate to make his dom feel good. Stiles can feel himself drifting into that headspace where nothing besides Derek matters. Every noise Derek makes pushes Stiles to try harder, moaning softly at the taste of him, tongue curling around him as he sucks harder. 

Derek is praising him, Stiles realises, as he takes more in, pace starting to build as his hand strokes what he can't fit in his mouth (because Derek is huge), lips brushing his own skin. The constant stream of good boy, so good for me, amazing only encourages him more, now sucking Derek like it's all he's ever wanted. Derek can't help the little aborted thrusts his hips make as Stiles brings him closer to release. 

"Stiles," Derek says gruffly, using the hand in his hair to tug him away. Stiles whines, pouting up at Derek with  sinfully puffy lips and  wide, glossy eyes. "Stiles, I'm going to come."

Stiles blinks up at him. Derek laughs lightly when Stiles dives back toward him, moving with renewed fever. He maintains eye contact as he uses his saliva to ease the drag and speeds his hand up, pulling back so his lips are only around the tip, tongue pushing to tease at the slit as his other hand comes up to massage Derek's balls. 

Derek swears over and over again as he feels his stomach clench tight and his balls draw higher, the sight of Stiles so debauched because of him, lips wrapped obscenely around his cock, only pushes him closer and he finally tips over. 

Stiles' eyes stay open just long enough to see Derek come, but when the taste hits his tongue his eyes flutter closed and he lets himself float, waiting until Derek is finished to pull off. Some of the come trickles down his chin and he waits for Derek to come back to himself to do anything. 

"You can swallow or spit, I don't mind," Derek reassures him, but it's not a surprise when Stiles swallows it easily, licking his lips to savour the tastes. 

After putting himself away, Derek sinks to his knees to pull Stiles to his chest, brushing a gentle kiss against his temple. Stiles mewls, sucking the come eagerly off of Derek's thumb when he swipes up the remnants. 

"You were so good, baby," Derek mumbles, strong hands smoothing down his back. "You made me feel so good, Stiles."

Stiles smiles quietly, nuzzling his face into Derek's throat, where he mouths at the hot skin. Derek glances down and sure enough, Stiles is hard and straining against his pants.   
"You feel good?" Derek asks, tone slightly amused as Stiles jerkily nods his head. "Happy birthday, Stiles."

When Stiles feels a little more stable Derek carries him down the stairs, shushing his confused little noises as they move. The pack are waiting for permission to enter the house, eagerly bounding forward when Derek nods his approval after finally emerging from the house.

Scott pauses to nuzzle the pair affectionately.   
"Got supplies in my backpack if you need anything," he tells Derek before kissing Stiles' cheek. "You been a good boy?"

Stiles peaks out at Scott shyly, nodding his head minutely as his cheeks flush. Scott smiles, ruffling his hair as Derek tells him that Stiles is a very good boy, more for Stiles' benefit than Scott's.  
"You taking him home or you gonna wait up?" Scott asks as Stiles distracts himself by nuzzling his nose against Derek's jaw.   
"Well, I was going to see if Stiles maybe wanted a sleepover with the pack?" Derek says, chuckling when Stiles obliviously keeps scenting him. "I'll ask him when he's up, you go have a look round."

Derek grabs Scott's backpack before settling into the passenger seat With Stiles on his lap. Stiles stays curled into his chest as he strokes his back, dropping the occasional kiss to his hair, until Stiles doesn't feel like he has pins and needles everywhere.   
"Small sips, love," Derek says gently as he presses a water bottle to his lips. Stiles still takes a little time to process the instructions, but he does as he's told and drinks until half the bottle is gone.  
"Thank you," he whispers, smiling as Derek cups his cheek and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead.   
"You are such a good boy, Stiles," Derek murmurs against his forehead. "You were so good for me, amazing, perfect."

Stiles flushes and leans into Derek's touch.   
"How do you feel?" Derek asks, breaking up a bar of chocolate for Stiles.   
"Calm. Like my heads clearer than usual. I feel a lot more settled with my collar on," Stiles tells him, sucking on the fingers that press the chocolate to his lips. Derek noses at his hairline.   
"That's good," Derek nods. "It might help to stop you dropping because it makes you feel a bit more secure. You look gorgeous with my collar on."

Stiles smiles shyly up at him through his lashes, brushing his fingers over the sub-bracelet he gifted to Derek.   
"I like wearing it. And I like you wearing my bracelet. It feels right, like you're mine."

Derek cups Stiles' jaw, cradling his head as their lips slide together. Stiles hums against him and easily parts his lips when Derek's tongue flicks over his bottom lip.   
"I am yours," Derek agrees breathlessly as he pulls away, trailing his lips down to kiss around the collar. "And you are mine."

Stiles eagerly agrees to having a pack sleepover, squirming excitedly in Derek's lap when Derek remembers Erica and Boyd's gift. Stiles carefully tears the envelope open, eyebrow raising and cheeks flushing as he reads it.   
"Two nights stay at a puppy play hotel," Stiles says, glancing up at Derek who just smiles.   
"They are able cancel it if you don't want to go," Derek tells him, thumb rubbing over his hip.   
"I'll look at it more in the morning," Stiles decides and tucks his face back into Derek's neck.   
"You can't stay hidden there all night, y'know?" Derek teases, making Stiles laugh lightly. "The pack are coming out now, so you get strapped in while I go arrange for them to to come to the loft."

Stiles doesn't let Derek leave without lots of kisses, but he eventually lets him go and the pack wave at him through the window as they talk to their alpha. One by one they step forward and drop to one knee. Stiles makes a confused noise as he watches Derek flash his eyes at the pack who do it in return and offer up their wrists, palm open. Derek goes along the line of the pack, ducking his head as he wraps his fingers around their wrist, their's curling around his own. 

When Derek climbs back into the car he leans over and kisses Stiles' cheek.   
"You okay, love?" Derek asks as he buckles himself in.   
"Mhm. What was all that about?" Stiles asks, trying not to repeat himself when Derek doesn't answer straight away. 

It isn't until Derek has turned out of the trees and onto another stretch of road that he speaks. 

"It's a sort of acceptance of new comings to the pack. They were accepting the house as their new den, their territory and the opportunities that will come with it. When they decide it's time, they can have pups and the house is big enough to accommodate them. It's not just a house to them, it's their future with their pack," Derek explains patiently, glancing over with a raised eyebrow at Stiles. 

"Oh," Stiles nods in understanding. "That makes sense."

Derek waits for him to say something else, yet the car falls silent.   
"What's going through that big head of yours?" Derek asks, reaching out to squeeze Stiles' thigh.   
"I'm going to ignore the blatant disrespect of your mate," Stiles quips and Derek's chest rumbles, "I just can't believe that you're real. You built me a house, Derek. A home for our pack and our pups."  
"God, you talking about our pups is going to make me crash," Derek mutters, though he is completely calm. 

They're the first back, Stiles glad that he can wriggle his way into Derek's arms in the peace and quiet of the loft. Derek's chest rumbles against Stiles as Stiles nuzzles along his jaw, kissing down his neck until he stops to bury his face in his shoulder. Strong hands stroke his back and up to cup his neck, around the collar.

"Want to be close to you," Stiles mumbles and squirms to get closer. Derek chuckles and squeezes him tight.   
"I think if you were any closer you'd lose your virginity," Derek teases, but he hoists him up so he can wrap his legs around his waist. 

Stiles laughs against his shoulder, humming when Derek starts to walk.   
"Wouldn't complain," Stiles shrugs.   
"Think you're a bit too tired for that right now."

Derek sets Stiles on the couch smiling fondly down at him as he unbuttons his shirt.   
"You get undressed, too," Derek tells him and watches as Stiles fumbles with the buttons on his shirt and then his belt buckle. When they're in their underwear Derek folds up their clothes and allows Stiles to climb into his lap.

"This feels better," Stiles whispers, relaxing against Derek as the pack slowly start to arrive. The pack must be feeling just as needy as Stiles because they all strip down to their underwear before cuddling together on the couch. 

It's quiet for a moment.   
"Is this weird? Being naked all together?" Stiles asks. It's a wolf thing, Stiles assumes because nobody else bats an eyelid. It makes sense, in the summer none of the pack hesitate to pull of their clothes.   
"Nudity isn't a big deal to werewolves like it is to humans. But if anybody is uncomfortable they can word out or let us know and we will fix it," Derek tells him, pointedly looking at the pack to make sure they will speak out if they need to. Stiles nods, smiling when Erica reaches out a hand and tugs him away from Derek and to lie across the pack's laps. 

"Did you have a good birthday, love?" Lydia asks and combs her fingers through his hair. Stiles smiles and let's his eyes flutter closed. Although he isn't in his dom's lap, they haven't stopped touching; Derek's hand cupping Stiles' heel where it rests on his thighs. 

"Very good. The best," Stiles agrees, worming his hand under Isaac's thigh. "My alpha and dom and my pack and friends were amazing and made me feel very special," he tells them, eyes still closed as he curls into the pack's touch. "I love you guys."

The pack echoes his statement, a warm feeling curling in his stomach, and Derek squeezes his ankle, thumb stroking back and forth. 

That night Stiles dreams of a large, busy home out in the preserve, filled with pack and pups of all ages- Erica and Boyd cooing over their newborn while their four year old chases after Scott and Isaac's little girl, Derek bustling about and caring for the pack as he moves his way through the house, all of the pack pups clinging to him until he reaches the top floor and shushes them before they enter the room. Stiles is curled up in a pile of blankets and clothes and teddies that smell like pack. Derek cups Stiles' cheek and kisses him gently, stubble scraping against his chin and the pack pile in around them and Derek's strong, gentle hand rests on his ever growing bump.


End file.
